Mi Intimo Enemigo
by Anyara
Summary: Despertando tranquilamente...Yo siempre, siempre deseo Que estos pensamientos efímeros Te alcancen....InuYasha & Kagome ...CAPITULO XVII...Final... el amor más allá de cualquier distancia...
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo I

Estaba el hanyou, resguardado en la sombra de uno de los árboles que circundaban el lugar al que solía acudir por las noches la joven llegada a través del pozo. La observaba casi como si estuviera contemplándola, la escasa luz de las estrellas iluminaba con gracia su rostro, su figura se notaba bastante más esbelta que lo que la recordaba, lo mas probable era que el constante entrenamiento tuviera mucho que ver en ello. El cabello largo hasta algo más abajo de la cintura, con aquellos inconfundibles rizos casuales que jugaban con el viento en antaño.

Se le dificultaba mucho no bajar de la copa del árbol en el que se encontraba, para escuchar la voz de Kagome dirigiéndose a él, pero sabía bien que cuando tomó aquella decisión, era inevitable alejarse de sus amigos...y de ella... de hecho no pensó volver a verla...suspiro, desviando por unos instantes la mirada, para luego observarla nuevamente y encontrarse con los profundos ojos oscuros que lo miraban directo, tragó saliva, pensando en que había sido descubierto ya que el arco en las manos de la muchacha comenzaba a tensar una flecha, llevaba algunos días ocultándose para verla, casi los mismos que llevaba en las cercanías y ya estaba harto, tal ves no sería ala idea que finalmente lo descubriera... pero luego recapacito y se quedó inmóvil, la joven solo desistió pensando que había sido su imaginación, aquella presencia no podía ser él, ella lo sabía bien, aunque así lo deseara...Inuyasha soltó el aire algo aliviado, pero la sensación de tranquilidad le duró solo unos instantes, pues escuchó la voz desagradable de ese tipo que no se despeaba de Kagome, apretó con fuerza sus puños y los dientes cuando oyó la familiaridad con que se dirigía a ella.

Su paso era lánguido, el ceño permanecía fruncido, la roja figura se vislumbraba con dificultad por entre las sombras de los árboles, esta noche en particular se caracterizaba por ser una de las más oscuras dentro del ciclo lunar, era la noche de luna nueva. El cabello largo y oscuro, los ojos ennegrecidos tanto por la transformación como por la escena que acababa de presenciar.

-Maldito humano...-mascullaba entre dientes Inuyasha, molesto pero resignado, caminando en dirección contraria a la aldea que habitaba la anciana Kaede, el hogar se Shippo, Sango, Miroku...y Kagome, además de ese tonto humano al parecer, que acaparaba la atención de la muchacha -...grrrr...- malditos sentimientos humanos...- se quejaba molesto.

Hacía mucho que no viajaba hasta estos parajes, fue la primera vez, después de su partida, que se acercaba tanto, sabía que lo más probable era que se encontrara cerca de Kagome, se sentía estúpido ocultándose en las sombras de los árboles, embelezado con el aroma que la muchacha emanaba, a pesar de su condición humana de esta noche, aún lograba percibirlo, le resultaba demasiado familiar, inconfundible...miró hacía el cielo y logró divisar las serpientes caza almas de Kikyo, supo en seguida que ella había llegado al lugar de encuentro primero que él. Le parecía tan extraño examinar su corazón y comprender que ya no quedaba nada de aquella exaltación que solía embargarlo cuando años antes sabía de la cercanía de ella. Avanzó con total tranquilidad, al menos eso era lo que reflejaba su exterior y estaba ahí, la sacerdotisa de pálida piel, recibiendo su alimento para continuar subsistiendo en el mundo de los vivos. Si la mirabas con detención, descubrías aquella belleza intacta que siempre la caracterizó, su cabello en esta ocasión suelto mientras lo iba desenredando con delicadeza, observó al hanyou en el instante en que entró al claro, llevaban dos años de convivencia en las mismas condiciones, sin un lugar fijo en el cual habitar, errantes, Kikyo ayudando con sus conocimientos curativos a las aldeas que encontraban en su recorrido, un camino sin mucho sentido, incluso para ella, se alejaron durante todo ese tiempo, bastante de la aldea en la que se resguardaba la Perla de Shikkon, pero desde algunas noches al encontrarse en el camino del que fue antiguamente su hogar, Inuyasha se volvía a ausentar y volvía luego de horas, con la mirada baja y en absoluto silencio, ciertamente no tenía que ni siquiera preguntar en donde se encontraba, eso ella ya lo sabía...rondando a esa chiquilla...

Bajó el rostro en cuanto se encontró con los ojos fríos de la sacerdotisa que amó en el pasado aquella mujer de gélida mirada con la que compartía sus días desde hacía algo más de dos años. no entendía muy bien por que aún permanecían en este mundo, ella debió llevárselo al infierno como era su amenaza desde que él decidió cumplir con la palabra empeñada, aunque con ello sentía que había firmado su propia sentencia de muerte mucho antes de morir realmente, haciendo de él un condenado eterno al patíbulo. Se sentó a un costado de Kikyo, tomando la distancia necesaria para que las serpientes no lo tocaran.

La noche estaba calma y hermosa, de seguro no dormiría en horas, jamás lo hacía en noche de luna nueva, solo logró hacerlo en compañía de Kagome, ella simplemente se quedaba a su lado sabiéndolo vulnerable sin importarle que él no pudiera defenderla en un eventual ataque…cerró los ojos y continuó hurgando en su mente en busca de más recuerdos para alimentarse que al igual que las almas lo eran para Kikyo, éstos lo eran en silencio para él y su aroma… ese aroma que buscaba por las noches con hambre.

De pronto un cuerpo se aferró al suyo y entonces abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, no podía decir que era cálido y aquello lo llenaba de gran pesar. Los brazos de la sacerdotisa se enrollaron en su torso y el rostro se apoyo en su pecho, entonces el hanyou la encerró finalmente en un abrazo y apoyo su mentón en el cabello oscuro. No hubo palabras, prácticamente no existían entre ellos. Kikyo guardaba en su interior un fuerte sentimiento por Inuyasha que no le permitía dejarlo ir, aunque en el fondo sabía que no poseía más que su cuerpo, ya que sus pensamientos y su corazón permanecían junto a aquella muchachita que le lo había arrebatado. El intentaba darle afecto a la mujer que algún día amó, calor quizás a ese frío cuerpo que portaba, pues sabía que no podía entregar más, sin embargo Kikyo reclamaba a través de las caricias que iniciaba al hombre, como ahora, que abría con cuidado el haori y comenzaba a posar en el pecho desnudo de Inuyasha sus besos ansiosos, esperando con paciencia por una reacción, ya que sabía bien que sus indiferentes labios, tardaban en encender la piel del hanyou. él le entregaba pequeñas tentativas de placer, apenas unos roces, sabía que su lástima sería lo que menos deseaba Kikyo, pero no tenía mucho más para darle, sentía sus helados besos, como copos de nieve posándose en él y se preguntaba su ella realmente experimentaba alguna sensación ante el toque de sus dedos.

Inuyasha, cediendo luego de algunos minutos a la insistencia de las manos de la mujer, intentaba dejar de pensar, para ver si de ese modo lograba entregarle algo de la paz que ella le estaba reclamando, sabía bien que los besos y las caricias necesitadas que le dejaba caer, no eran más que una muestra de la insatisfacción en su alma… ella bien sabía que en él no existía amor…

La besó con ternura, buscando esconder con la temperatura de sus labios, la carencia en los de Kikyo. tomó su rostro entre sus manos y oprimió con fuerza su boca, buscando algo que no hallaría, llenar el vacío en su alma, jamás hallaría en esta mujer el resplandor oculto que encontró una vez en los ojos de Kagome…y entonces una lagrima se ahogó en su garganta, entregándole una amarga sensación, pero al final el cuerpo siempre respondía… y dejó una vez más que ella viajara a través de su piel, siempre igual, permitía que Kikyo hiciera con él, sentía que al menos eso le debía, ya que no podía entregarle su alma, al menos dejaba que poseyera su cuerpo… aunque en incontables ocasiones, de hecho no recordaba alguna en que no fuese así, en el momento del éxtasis, ese instante preciado en el que todo se desvanecía, era el rostro de su antigua compañera de viaje, el que se reflejaba ante él, su aroma penetrante y exquisito, el que conservaba en su olfato y la calidez de su piel suave bajo sus manos… su nombre martillando en su mente de forma incesante, "Kagome…Kagome…"clamando por escapar por entre sus labios, los que mordía hasta hacerlos sangrar, para no dejarlo salir, sin saber si siempre lo logró y luego, su semilla pérdida una vez más en campo infértil. Se tumbaba en la hierba y nuevamente la fría figura se pegaba a su costado, algo más tibia por la fricción de su propio cuerpo, sus manos deslizándose por el sedoso cabello negro, en busca de los rizos que jamás encontraría.

o

-¡Kagome Sama...!¡Sacerdotisa!...¡Kagome Sama!...-Se escuchaba el clamor de varias voces de los aldeanos que corrían en dirección al pequeño templo que habitaba la mujer, perseguidos por un monstruo de aquellos que existían aún por el lugar y que ante la evidente ausencia de Naraku se sentían con la valentía de emerger sin ser succionados por la energía maligna del extinto hanyou araña.

Una saeta resplandeció sobre sus cabezas, surcando el aire a gran velocidad, atravesando el centro de la boca de lo que más parecía una planta come hombres, que un monstruo, pero en cuanto aquel ser cayó inerte, sintió como sus piernas se debilitaron sin poder sostener el peso de su cuerpo y al mirar sobre su hombro izquierdo, notó el motivo de aquello, pero antes de tocar el piso, unos fuertes y calidos brazos la sostenían, pos la cintura, sintiéndose algo perdida por la situación, desvaneciéndose mientras observaba unos ojos de un color marrón claro que la miraban preocupados.

-Aiko…- susurró Kagome mostrando una leve curvatura en sus labios intentando mostrar que todo estaba bien.

-Te curaré…- dijo el hombre mientras la tomaba en sus brazos, no menos fuertes y al dirigía hacía el templo que compartían.

Una vez dentro, Kagome ya un poco más conciente, tomó la gran espina que se adhería a la carne como si fuera una daga y la jaló fuera de su hombro, permitiendo así que la sangre fluyera y nuevamente el dolor acompañado de una fuerte pulsación la hizo encorvar lago la espalda y jadeo por un momento recuperando algo de energía. El hombre que permanecía arrodillado junto a ella, le extendió un paño húmedo con agua hirviendo, el que aún humeaba. Kagome lo tomó sintiendo el calor quemando en su manos y lo apoyó inmediatamente sobre la herida ya descubierta y entre quejidos comenzó a musitar una oración con los ojos cerrados y su manos ejerciendo presión sobre el hombro desde el cual comenzó a salir un vaho de un color negruzco, matizado por un leve púrpura, evaporando de este modo el veneno que comenzaba a colarse en el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa.

Sus amigos entraron entonces, con Shippo indiscutiblemente a la cabeza, seguido de Miroku, tras una Sango bastante sobrecargada con siete meses del embarazo de lo que parecían gemelos, dado el tamaño de su abdomen. Miraron a Kagome quien los observaba sudorosa, pero con una actitud calma. De no ser por la herida en su hombro, cierto pervertido habría hecho alusión a haber llegado en un mal momento, dada la semidesnudez del pecho de Kagome y la compañía. Miroku sin duda no dejaba de inspeccionar la relación que la mucha mantenía con aquel extranjero, un hombre aparecido de la nada, vestido con algunos harapos que apenas lograban cubrir lo necesario, muy mal herido y sin recordar nada de su pasado, ni de lo sucedido, preguntando en su delirio, con insistencia por la "sacerdotisa", cargo que había heredado Kagome, quien llegó a socorrerlo, recibiendo por parte de Aiko una sonrisa lacónica y de ese modo cuido de él por varias semanas, creando un lazo entre ambos de una amistad muy fuerte, tanto como la que mantenía con el resto de sus amigos. Miroku sabía muy bien, por las miradas eternas que el joven ponía sobre la muchacha, que sus sentimientos por ella superaban a la amistad, pero a pesar de compartir el mismo techo, no había descubierto señales de algún avance en la relación y vaya que prestaba atención.

-¿Estas bien Kagome?- consultó una preocupada Sango apoyada en la entrada

-Si… esto sanará pronto – dijo mientras miraba su herida que había dejado de sangrar y luego de eso acomodó nuevamente la vestimenta, mientras que Aiko, alcanzaba con su blanco pañuelo la frente de la muchacha para retirar el sudor en ella.

-¿Qué le pasó Kagome sama? – Consultó Miroku- ¿no era un monstruo tan poderoso? – Kagome lo miró y suspiró.

-Los baños Miroku, no alcancé a darme los baños que necesito

Respondió cansada, ya llevaba algo más de dos años en la labor de resguardar la Perla, y si no fuera por aquellos baños purificadores no se habría podido mantener en pie, la limpieza en estos casos debía de ser exhaustiva, atrás quedaron los relajados baños en aguas termales, aunque aún se escapaba cuando podía para disfrutar de ellos, sin dejar de mantener la alerta en lo que para ella se había convertido en su trabajo, ya que la purificación debía de ser efectuada en un río en donde el agua corriera y de ese modo arrastrara las energías negativas, las que luego debían transmutar con ayuda de la naturaleza, era un ciclo perfecto, pesar de ello no podía evitar sentirse agotada, ya que terminaba siendo receptora de todo el mal que absorbía la joya, pero alguien debía encargarse de ello y fue ella quien dadas las circunstancias, parecía la más adecuada.

Se puso de pie ante la mirada atenta de sus amigos, quienes habían sido testigo de los cambios en ella y de la madurez que ahora llevaba a cuestas, su sonrisa pasiva era la que ahora reemplazaba la constante alegría que reflejaba años antes en su rostro, modificaciones que sus amigos comprendían plenamente.

-Debes descansar – exclamó algo molesto Aiko, al ver a la mujer emprender camino a la puerta.

-No puedo- dijo alzando levemente la voz, mientras se giraba para observar con enfado los ojos marrones del joven, respirando antes de dejar salir alguna otra palabra, ya que sabía bien que su malestar nada tenía que ver con quienes compartían el lugar con ella, muy por le contrario su enfado era únicamente consigo, ya que en lugar de utilizar el tiempo en hacer el ritual de purificación que requería su cuerpo, se fue a caminar llegando una vez más a caminar en busca de los recuerdos que solo le dejaban un sabor amargo en los labios, pero que era prácticamente lo único que le recordaba que era además de una sacerdotisa… una mujer…

Salió en dirección a algún río, la verdad no importaba cual, lo único necesario era un agua muy fría, para enfriar su temperamento…

Continuara…


	2. Sintiéndote

**IMPORTANTE:** Les comento, que cambié el nombre de **Aiko** por **Shinishi**, ya que me hicieron varios comentarios en los que decían que Aiko era nombre femenino, espero que comprendan, arigatou

Capitulo II

Sintiéndote 

Había entrado hacía algunos instantes al agua, por alguna razón, siempre se llenaba de pensamientos mientras tomaba aquellos baños, debía de ser una forma de limpiar su mente además. No podía evitar pensar en el destino que tendría la codiciada joya que resguardaba, lamentablemente de seres con oscuros fines, sabía que algún día su corazón le iba a indicar cual era el destino correcto, para el deseo que concedía, por ahora solo debía continuar protegiéndola. Recordó por un momento, la forma en que levemente flotaba sobre una energía invisible, dentro del templo en el cual permanecía, una almohadilla oscura bajo ella, acompañada en el altar de unas tablillas de oración en los que se podía leer el nombre de las guardianas que había tenido anteriormente, incluyendo a Midoriko, Kikyo y por supuesto, su propio nombre. Siempre que la purificaba, uniendo sus manos en oración, la perla comenzaba a brillar más intensamente, solicitando la ayuda de Kami y de los espíritus bondadosos que habían protegido la joya a través de los años, pidiendo finalmente, cada vez, por su familia, a la que no volvió a ver, desde que derrotaron a Naraku.

En cuanto llegó el amanecer, se incorporó y salió sin un rumbo claro, sabía bien que debía encontrarle con urgencia un motivo a su vida, pues en las condiciones en las que se hallaba, prefería mil veces estar en el infierno de una buena vez.

Acababa de terminar con la existencia de un youkai bastante débil y estúpido, pensó, si había tenido el animo de enfrentarlo, de hecho, no se había tardado ni dos segundos en destrozarlo, y no necesito usar a colmillo de acero. Ahora estaba con sus garras cubiertas, por su sangre, debía limpiarlas no soportaba aquel olor repugnante en ellas. Así que se encaminó a un río cercano para asearlas. Pero a escasos metros de llegar, antes de salir del mullido bosque, llegó hasta él un añorado aroma, familiar y cálido, el corazón le dio un brinco en el pecho sabiendo a la perfección de quien se trataba, se paralizó sintiendo enormes deseos de verla, y un puño imaginario golpeó su estomago, al recordar las imágenes que vagaron por su mente la noche anterior, mientras estando en los brazos de Kikyo, era a ella a quien veía e intentaba sentir. Su indecisión una vez más estaba ganando terreno, deseaba tanto verla, pero con igual o mayor ímpetu deseaba estrecharla contra su pecho y percibir aquel tibio sentimiento de paz que perdió la noche en que se marchó. Finalmente caminó sigiloso, esperando que su presencia ahora que era nuevamente un hanyou no fuera detectada, lo cierto es que llevaba varios días espiándola y observando a la distancia, sobre todo por las noches, notando a primara vista los cambios en su figura y semblante, pero ella no lo había vuelto a ver, nunca… desde que partió.

Se ocultó con cuidado tras de un árbol, pisando sin percatarse una pequeña rama seca, al que crujió al contacto, miró asustado hacía ella, que en el momento exacto, había hundido su cabeza en el agua cristalina, obviando el sonido. Respiro aliviado al notar que ella continuaba con su baño, él sabía bien, aquello era necesario, para la correcta purificación de la perla, pero por el momento le preocupó más que enfermara dado lo fría que debía de estar el agua, el invierno ya era una etapa presente y la primera nevada inminente, lo podía percibir en el aire.

Inuyasha contemplaba como Kagome, quedando de medio lado hacía él, le entregaba sin saberlo, una magnifica vista de su desnudes, alcanzando el hanyou a notar la redondez de sus senos, su cintura pequeña, que daba paso a la suave curva de sus caderas, interrumpida por el correr del agua que le obstaculizaba el tener una vista clara de las piernas que en antaño la mujer exhibía con gracia y que en algún momento encendieron en él, más de un pensamiento poco recatado.

Kagome estrujó un tanto el agua de su cabello y lo acomodó sobre uno de sus hombros, dejando la piel desnuda y a merced de cualquier youkai o hanyou que deseara hundir sus colmillo en la tersura de su cuello y reclamarla como suya y entonces ante ese solo pensamiento, Inuyasha se saboreo, recordando lo dulce que era la piel de Kagome y de pronto sintió como se tensaba, cierto lugar de su anatomía de forma inclemente, golpeando la sangre en él, sorprendiéndolo y avergonzándolo también…¿desde cuándo tenía estas costumbres voyeristas?. Estuvo a punto de gruñir a causa de la molestia que le producía pescarse en estas actitudes. Se giró decidido a salir de una buena vez de ahí y dejar la tortura, pero su aguda vista se detuvo entre los arbustos que había a varios metros a su derecha, pudiendo hallar entre ellos , la figura de un humano detestable para él, observando el mismo espectáculo, incluso desde una mejor vista, ya que la mujer quedaba casi de frente al lugar en el cual permanecía oculto. Sintió la furia hervir dentro de sus venos, quizás con tanta o más velocidad que con la que corría su excitación instantes antes, el puño izquierdo que permanecía cerrado desde que notó la presencia del hombre, se abrió extendiendo sus dedos permitiendo que sus garra se afilaran y resplandecieran levemente en un tono plata, dispuesto a enfrentar y arremeter en contra del tipo aquel, pero la suave u decidida voz de Kagome, lo detuvo, dejándolo por completo asombrado, incrédulo…

Shinishi sal e ahí…- dijo al muchacha con toda calma, mientras salía del agua y tomaba una especie de toalla para cubrirse, ante el sonrojo evidente del aludido, quien había sido descubierto, no podía creerlo, años antes si lo hubiese sorprendido en alguna de las oportunidades en que llegó a espiarla, probablemente su furia habría durado días.

En tanto Inuyasha permanecía sin poder moverse...¿qué clase de relación era la que mantenía Kagome con ese humano?... la respuesta que sus propias conclusiones le dieron, era demasiado desalentadora. Cerró los ojos con ira, evitando con ello que las lagrimas que se agolparon en ellas salieran, él no lloraría, no, eso jamás, ella podía hacer lo que quisiera y unirse a quien deseara, después de todo así lo había decidido él aquella noche, pero a pesar de lo claro que parecía, su corazón se comprimía cada vez más dentro de su pecho, obligándolo a expulsar el aire que contenía, se giró una vez más para observarla, como iba acomodando las prendas de su vestimenta en el cuerpo, algo muy similar a lo que vestía Kikyo, en tonos azules, un pantalón oscuro como la noche y una camisa de un color petróleo claro, viendo como aquel hombre al esperaba, de pronto los furibundos ojos dorados, que permanecían enmarcados por las pestañas cristalizadas por las lagrimas que no derramó, se entristecieron al pensar en que la distancia que él había guardado y su ausencia habían ayudado a que Kagome lo reemplazara en su corazón. La mujer sintió la necesidad de enfocar los árboles tras de ella, un presentimiento algo extraño la inundó...¿tristeza?..., peor no la suya, era la tristeza de un corazón que ella conocía...

¿Inuyasha?...- musitó tan bajo, que ni siquiera su compañero la escuchó, su mano se posó de forma instantánea en su pecho.

¿Sucede algo? – consultó Shinishi, Kagome algo perpleja se volteó para observar los ojos preocupados del muchacho, y con algo de esfuerzo disfrazó su desconcierto y sonrió – será mejor que volvamos – concluyó el hombre, sabiendo que había lago que se ocultaba en la nostálgica mirada de la sacerdotisa, a lo que él no tenía acceso, un secreto que ella jamás le había comentado, algo que no le permitía cruzar la pared invisible que la mujer ponía entre ambos. Y la ira se incrementaba en su interior, ella era suya, la sacerdotisa que buscó para ser salvado y no permitiría que el vago recuerdo de alguien que no permaneció junto a ella, se la arrebatara.

Sí – respondió Kagome caminando ante el hombre, no sin antes dar una última vista inquisidora a los árboles que ocultaban solo oscuridad, arrugando el ceño ante la inquietante duda en su interior, luego retomó su camino, seguida por un Shinishi, envuelto en una sensación nueva, al menos no recordaba haberla poseído, furia.

Inuyasha perdió de vista a la mujer, para emprender una frenética carrera por entre los árboles dejando que el aire que amenazaba con una cercana nevada, le golpeara el rostro y de ese modo enfriar sus pensamientos...

Maldición – mascullaba una vez más, como única forma verbal de mostrar su frustración, sus colmillos se apretaban a su labio, mientras continuaba con la carrera, no había nada para él en este maldito mundo... lo único que llegó a sentir completamente suyo, había sido, además del afecto de su madre, el amor de Kagome, aquel sentimiento incondicional que lo mantuvo de cierta forma dichoso durante todo el tiempo que les tomó reunir la perla. Esa desgraciada joya que no traía más que infortunios.

Kagome no paró de hacer girar en su mente la inquietud de aquella sensación que experimentó en el río, no podía esperar más, esta pregunta estaba amenazando de modo peligroso su concentración y no podía permitir que aquello pasara, ya que de su poder dependía en este momento el cuidado de la perla de Shikkon. Caminó por la aldea, pasando frente al pequeño templo, bajo la mirada inquisidora de Shinishi, ¿ a dónde iba?... pero la respuesta no tardó, pues Kagome se detuvo en secó frente a la vivienda de Miroku y Sango, si alguien podía responder a su inquietud, ese era el monje. Consultó con mucha cortesía, para poder entrar, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de la femenina voz de su amiga, y entonces dio una suave mirada a su acompañante, mientras tomaba con su mano la de él.

Shinishi – dijo y ante el solo toque de la voz de la mujer, con sus oídos, se dispuso a prestar la atención posible -¿podrías esperar aquí?

¿Aquí? – consultó algo confundido

Si, por favor – rogó sabiendo que conseguiría un buen resultado.

Oh, Kagome... esta bien – respondió sin mucho animo, sabía que lo que fuera que la mujer quisiera hablar con el resto de sus amigos, tenía relación directa con la nostalgia en su mirar y era un tema que a él le estaba vetado.

La joven entró en la cabaña, encontró a Sango tendida a medias sobre un futón, mientras que Miroku masajeaba con esmero, los cansados y algo hinchados pies de su mujer.

¿Qué pasa Kagome?- consultó Sango, notando gracias al tiempo compartiendo una férrea amistad, que algo inquietaba a la muchacha -¿estas bien?

La verdad, no Sango – respondió honestamente – necesito preguntarle algo al monje Miroku – dijo dirigiendo su mirada a los ojos expectantes del aludido.

Si dígame Kagome sama . dijo poniendo el pie de Sango sobre el futón, mientras se erguía para quedar frente a ella.

Usted...- titubeo por un instante, temiendo a formular la pregunta, inquieta de algún modo, por lo que Miroku le respondiera, ya que sentía que si su intuición era correcta, podría cambiarlo todo, pero a la vez nada ya – usted... acompañó a ... Inuyasha, el día que se fue con... con...- las palabras nuevamente se trababan en su boca -...con ella...- no se sintió capaz de nombrarla. Miroku tragó saliva.

Si...- respondió únicamente, esperando que Kagome yo no le preguntara más, pues ambos eran sus amigos y si debía responder algo, finalmente tendría que inclinar su balanza hacía un lado u otro.

A la sacerdotisa le brillaron con angustia los ojos y el monje lo podía notar, había apretado la tela de la yukata que llevaba justo en la parte de su pecho, sin conciencia de ello.

Usted lo vio... lo vio...- apretó los labios antes de continuar, mientras sentía como los ojos se le humedecían ante la imagen de Kikyo arrastrando a Inuyasha a través del piso abierto en llamas, para traspasar al infierno. Este era un tema del que se había evadido desde que él se había marchado, de algún modo no hablar de ello, le hacía mantener viva la esperanza de que un día volvería.

No...no lo vi – contestó el hombre intentando salvar la situación, ciertamente no lo había visto, ya que aquello nunca sucedió e Inuyasha regresó junto a él cuando Kikyo le comunicó su decisión de esperar un poco más, pero que de todos modos debía permanecer a su lado, pues la perla ya había sido reunida y él tenía un compromiso con ella, y aunque él sabía bien que el mayor motivo de la mujer era separarlo de una vez del lado de Kagome, aceptó, aunque Miroku intentó persuadirlo, haciendo alusión a que Kagome sama estaría feliz de saber que estaba con vida, el hanyou se negó y le hizo prometer que ni diría nada a la muchacha.

¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Intervino Sango, con voz calma, algo que últimamente se había acentuado en ella, quizás debido al instyinto materno que aflora en algún momento de la vida de una mujer.

Oh... Sango es una corazonada – respondió -¿y si Inuyasha aún esta...? Digo – titubeo - ¿y si él aún sigue aquí?...- su voz sonaba insegura, pero esperanzada, sus ojos brillaban con tristeza, pero con ilusión.

Sango la observó con ternura, mientras que Miroku desvió su mirada, la muchacha sostenía con mayor fuerza la prenda en su mano.

¿No crees que de ser así, ¿te habría buscado? – concluyó, la mujer sonriendo suavemente intentando calmar las ansias de su amiga, la que mordió su labio conteniendo su desilusión y afirmando lo dicho por Sango, con un gesto.

Creo que tienes razón...

avanzó por el medio del bosque aumentando su velocidad, al igual que su frustración, destruyendo algunos arbustos a su paso, en una ira creciente que fue percibida por la sacerdotisa hacía la que se dirigía. Kikyo volteó en dirección al sur, lugar desde el que se aproximaba la energía y de pronto una roja figura, con ojos fulgurantes la observó, acercándose hasta ella lentamente, la mirada fría de la mujer mostró levemente desconfianza y recelo, aquella actitud le recordaba demasiado al Inuyasha que le provocó aquella herida de muerte hace más de cincuenta años... definitivamente jamás habría confianza entre ambos. El hanyou la tomó por los brazos casi gruñéndole alguna palabras.

¿Por qué aún estamos aquí?...- preguntó, mientras sus garras se iban aferrando a los brazos de la mujer, quien no mostró dolor alguno ante ello -¿por qué no nos vamos al maldito infierno de una vez? – Kikyo seguía sin responder, permitiendo que el hanyou la sacudiera con las garras adheridas a sus extremidades, tenía sus motivos, claro que los tenía, pero no podía decírselos, hasta que él se dio cuenta de que la sacerdotisa comenzó a liberar aquella luz resplandeciente desde sus heridad, eran las almas que comenzaban a desprenderse de ella, en lugar de derramar la sangre que ya no poseía. Entonces fue que Inuyasha la soltó, arrojándola lejos de él, pasmado, tenía razón, ella no tenía sensibilidad alguna en su cuerpo y lo estaba comprobando.

Retrocedió sobre sus pasos, dejando atrás la figura inexpresiva de Kikyo, sintiendo que nada tenía sentido ahora, estaba cansado de vivir, el aire frío le golpeaba nuevamente el rostro al caminar y perdido en sus pensamientos llegó sin notarlo demasiado cerca del templo de la perla de Shikkon, no sabía cuánto llevaba recorriendo los parajes, pero la noche lo había cubierto todo y al observar ante él hallo una barrera de energía, era la protección que resguardaba el sueño de la sacerdotisa.

Kagome...- se le escuchó susurrar, y por un momento pensó en sentarse en la rama de algún árbol y esperar horas con tal de verla solamente, pero que caso tenía. Se volvió para perderse entre el bosque.

Continuara...


	3. Mi amada inmortal

Capitulo III

**Mi amada inmortal**

Llegó el hanyou a un lugar apartado, el aire se hacía cada vez más frío, pero no le importaba. Se sentó sobre la hierba húmeda apoyando al espalda en una roca, se sentía tan abatido y agobiado, al decidirse a cumplir con su palabra de irse con Kikyo, no imaginó que sus días serían tan miserables, creyó que hacía lo correcto al proteger a la mujer que amó, tal y como se lo había ofrecido, después de todo sentía que él era lo único que ella tenía, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de haber tomado el camino acertado, el rostro impávido de Kikyo lo desconcertaba, sentía cuánto lo necesitaba, pero no podía definir aquello como amor, simplemente había entendido que el amor era mucho más que lo experimentado junto a la mujer que lo selló en el árbol del tiempo. Entonces fue que finalmente el cielo comenzó a liberar los primeros copos de nieve de esta temporada, lo que daba paso a una tardía primera nevada, ya que hace algo más de dos años, ésta sucedió al menos una luna antes, claro que también fue de noche, la última noche que pasó junto a Kagome... abrazó su espada dejando que solo el refugio que le podían dar las ramas de un árbol lo cubrieran y los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente y esta noche no deseaba reprimirlos...

Caminaba la muchacha unos pasos delante de él, sabía bien que bajo otras circunstancias Kagome habría decidido partir a su época y evitar la situación, pero era algo que por más que se esforzaron no pudieron lograr. Naraku destruyó el pozo en la última batalla y aún cuando lo reconstruyeron con madera de los árboles del tiempo, el piso no volvió a abrirse, y este día, esta noche, por primera vez se sentía prisionera en este lugar, lo único que deseaba era escapar, huir y llorar sola y el silencio... finalmente solo pudo salir a caminar y él la siguió, ¿es que acaso no comprendía que de él huía?. Inuyasha por su parte caminaba tras los pasos de la muchacha sin emitir sonido, deseaba tener con ella una conversación tranquila, pero la ahora declarada nueva sacerdotisa custodia de la perla de Shikkon, no le había dirigido palabra, pero de pronto y sorprendiéndolo, se detuvo en eco y se giró enfrentándolo, permitiéndole ver y olfatear las lágrimas que sus ojos comenzaba a derramar, con una expresión interrogante y furiosa.

-¿Por qué Inuyasha? – preguntaba tan dolida que la voz apenas y tocaba sus cuerdas vocales.

-Kagome... yo solo debo cumplir...- sus palabras se desvanecían mientras él intentaba mantener su postura decidida.

-¡No estas obligado!... no tienes que...- sentía que cualquier argumento sería insuficiente, no tenía modo de hacerlo entrar en razón, y no tenía fuerzas tampoco para ello, y el frío de la noche le calaba los huesos.

Cerró los ojos y luego los volvió a enfocar en la entristecida mirada dorada del hanyou, intentando leer en ellos lo que él no podía decirle... y entonces un pequeño copo de nieve cayó entre ambos y luego otro y otro, dando paso a la primera nevada de la temporada. Kagome extendió levemente su mano derecha, para recibir en ella uno de los blancos trozos de hielo. Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, aquello habría sido motivo de inmensa alegría para ella, pero en estos momentos eran sus ojos apagados los que observaban el diminuto copo que se desvanecían en el escaso calor de su mano.

Inuyasha tomó la extremidad que sostenía la ya debilitada nieve y tiró un poco de ella, rescatando a la muchacha de sus lejanos pensamientos.

-Debemos buscar refugio- fue lo que dijo mientras caminaba delante de ella, aún sosteniendo su mano. Kagome apretó el enlace siguiéndolo sin palabra, y él respondió de igual manera, nadie lo privaría de estas últimas horas junto a la muchacha...suspiro, pensando en que si solo no hubiera empeñado su palabra ante Kikyo, porque ahora que había decidido permanecer como hanyou, recordando siempre aquella oportunidad en que Kagome le dijo sin mucho rodeo, "a mí me gustas tal como eres ahora", estuvo claro para él, pero a pesar de ello, no podía faltarle a su estirpe, y si ahora desistía, jamás sería digno de amar libremente a Kagome. Era todo tan complejo, sabía que con su decisión estaba condenando su sentimiento y el de ella también, ese sentimiento que floreció sin que se diera cuenta, comprendiendo que lo que sentía por Kagome era mucho más intenso y pleno que el sentimiento que compartía con Kikyo, y sin embargo aquella mujer, solo existía con el fin de estar con él, sabía que a su manera ella lo amaba... si él no hubiera caído tan fácilmente en la trampa que les tendió Naraku, era probable que la sacerdotisa no hubiera muerto con tanto odio corrompiendo su alma.

Llegaron luego de algunos minutos de andar, en los que la nieve comenzaba a caer en forma más copiosa, hasta una cueva, al parecer utilizada como refugio por cazadores. En un rincón algunas pieles, se encontraban ocultas por ramas secas y que Inuyasha logró descubrir gracias a su olfato, encendió una fogata en un lugar ya preparado para ello y puso las pieles en el piso, para que los aislara del hielo.

A pesar de todo aquello, Kagome estaba pálida, más de lo normal en ella, había perdido por completo el color en sus mejillas, su respiración salía como vaho humeando desde su boca y el silencio, tan fría como la noche en al que se encontraban. Inuyasha permaneció sentado junto a ella y puso sobre su espalda la parte superior de su haori, y eso bastó, Kagome ya no pudo contener más sus lágrimas, nunca más volvería a protegerla de este modo, se iría al amanecer con una mujer que no conocía la palabra amor, por qué si realmente lo amara, no lo arrastraría con ella hasta el calvario que resultaba ser el infierno. El hanyou la rodeo con su brazo, atrayéndola hasta su cuerpo, y con la mano libre, acarició su cabello, aunque no se atrevía a buscar la mira de la muchacha, intentó abrazarla lo más posible, pues comprendía a la perfección la tristeza en su alma, ya que en su interior, él lloraba también.

_i'm so tired of being here_

_**Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí**_

_suppressed by all of my childish fears _

_**reprimida por todos mi miedos infantiles**_

_  
and if you have to leave  
**Y si te tienes que ir  
**  
i wish that you would just leave _

_**desearía que solo te fueras  
**  
because your presence still lingers here _

_**porque tu presencia todavía perdura aquí  
**  
and it won't leave me alone _

_**y no me dejará sola**_

-Tranquila...- le decía mientras la mecía entre sus brazos, todos estos, gestos de afecto que jamás pensó expresar, pero que poco a poco Kagome fue sacando de lo más profundo de su lado humano-... estarás bien...- intentaba consolarla – tienes a Sango... y a Miroku – luchaba para que no se le quebrara la voz -... y a Shippo, tú sabes cuánto te quiere Shippo... no estarás sola...- susurró finalmente.

-Aquí... me dejarás sola...- dijo indicando su pecho, con los ojos llorosos intentando enfocar los dorados de Inuyasha que bailaban suplicando por no dejar salir su propio llanto.

_these wounds won't seem to heal _

_**Estas heridas no parecerán sanar  
**  
this pain is just too real _

_**este dolor es simplemente demasiado real  
**  
there's just too much that time cannot erase_

_**hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar.**_

El joven tomó aire, para tragarse su tristeza y sonrió de forma lánguida y quitando sin mucho resultado las lágrimas en el rostro de Kagome.

-Tú eres fuerte, lo sé...- suspiro -...haz sido mi fuerza todo este tiempo – declaró besando la negra cabellera de la muchacha, rogando por no ceder, le dolía tanto dejarla, tanto, que no había nada que pudiera ahuyentar su pesar, sabía que en parte estaba siendo un cobarde al pensar en que tal ves su tristeza se terminaría al partir al infierno junto a Kikyo, pero qué de ella, de su Kagome, se conformaba con que solo lo comprendiera.

_when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears _

_**Cuando tú llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas  
**  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears _

_**cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos.**_

and i've held your hand through all of these years

_**Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años  
**  
but you still have all of me  
**pero tú tienes todavía todo de mí.**_

Kagome acarició con suavidad la mejilla del hanyou, lo que él le estaba diciendo, ella ya lo sabía, se arrodilló ante el joven sonriendo con suavidad, aún entre sus lágrimas, sabiendo que su corazón se iría al infierno junto con el alma de Inuyasha, pero ahora solo deseaba sentirlo, que por las horas que faltaban hasta el amanecer, fuera solo suyo...y cerró los ojos mientras tomaba sus labios...

_you used to captivate me _

_**Tú solías fascinarme**_

by your resonating light 

_**por tu vida resonante,**_

but now i'm bound by the life you left behind 

_**ahora estoy limitada por la vida que dejaste atrás**_

your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams 

_**tu rostro ronda por mis, alguna vez, agradables sueños,**_

_  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me _

_**tu voz ahuyentó toda la cordura en mí.**_

El hanyou sintió como los labios ansiosos de la muchacha se apoderaban de su boca, y respondió ante la caricia, perdiéndose por unos momentos en las sensaciones que ésta le despertaba. La pegó a su cuerpo sin mucho cuidado, quizás tan ansioso como ella, logrando que Kagome soltara un pequeño quejido ante la presión, pero el beso no se rompió, por lo que la alerta de él se desvaneció, enredo sus dedos con cuidado en las hebras de cabello oscuro que caían por la nuca y con el pulgar acariciaba la mejilla de la joven, sonrosada por el frío y la exaltación, intentando por unos minutos olvidar el clamor desgarrado de su alma, ante la inminente separación.

_these wounds won't seem to heal _

_**Estas heridas no parecerán sanar  
**  
this pain is just too real _

_**este dolor es simplemente demasiado real  
**  
there's just too much that time cannot erase_

_**hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar**_

Inuyasha fue quien disolvió el beso, separándose solo unos centímetros, sintiendo a su corazón latir con fuerza en su pecho, al igual que su intimidad que le pedía a gritos hacer de Kagome su mujer, pero debía contenerse, el deseo de su alma, reflejado en su cuerpo era algo que no podía realizar, quiso decir algo, pero sus labios fueron silenciados por la humedad de un nuevo beso, que le hablaba de un deseo compartido. La joven metió las manos ahora tibias, entre la ropa del hanyou, acariciando su pecho con suavidad, provocando que él ahogara un ronco suspiro.

-Hazme tuya...- suplicó Kagome pegándose más al muchacho, sintiendo la tensión de su cuerpo golpear su vientre -...tuya...- y continuaba besándolo con una pasión que descubría empujada por el temor de la separación, sabía que no había tiempo, éste contaba en su contra a cada segundo.

-Kagome...no...- musitaba, mientras se sentía perdido entre las caricias que la muchacha emprendía, cerraba los ojos y los volvía a abrir, sintiendo iba besando y lamiendo su cuello y entonces fue cuando finalmente la razón amenazó con abandonarlo por completo, devolviendo los besos con delirio, buscando con sus manos la piel desnuda bajo la blusa que ella vestía, sintiendo como ésta se encendía ante el toque de sus manos, explorando sin mucho recato la tibieza y tersura de sus formas, encontrando al paso, prendas que se oponían a su recorrido, deseaba besar, lamer, morder, enloquecer junto a Kagome, liberarse,"...mía...mía...", era lo que se repetía en su mente, siendo acompañado de los gemidos suaves emitidos de la voz ida por las lágrimas derramadas de la joven, y sin pensarlo siquiera se abrió paso por entre en encaje de la prenda intima que cubría el pecho de ella, con sus garras, sin esfuerzo, para posar sus manos, mientras su lengua preparaba la curvatura del cuello de la joven, le urgía marcarla, que fuera su posesión más atesorada. La parte baja del vientre le exigía poseerla y en su conciencia solo se repetía de forma incansable y con tanto ímpetu como los golpes en su corazón, un constante..."mía..."

-Te...amo...- gimió Kagome, y aquel ápice de cordura oprimió su deseo, cuando ya estaba saboreando el lugar en el cual pondría su marca visible y se detuvo, sintiendo el latido de su sangre, separándose un poco, mientras ella insistía en seguir besando el pecho semidesnudo. Era tan difícil contenerse ante el deseo desesperado de Kagome y el aire inundado de un frío salino, que contrarrestaba con la temperatura de sus cuerpos. La detuvo y miró fijamente, con los ojos llameantes de ímpetu y respirando agitado, la muchacha con lágrimas indescifrables, amor pasión, temor, angustia... perdida, aquella perdida inevitable que estaba experimentando.

_when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears _

_**Cuando tú llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas  
**  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears _

_**cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos.**_

and i've held your hand through all of these years

_**Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años**_

_**  
**  
but you still have all of me  
**pero tú tienes todavía todo de mí.  
**_

-No debo...- dijo Inuyasha, cerrando su ropa y bajando la mirada ante el llanto silencioso y cansado de la joven -... no es justo...- ella bajó su mirada también, mientras él la tomaba por los hombros – esto es tan difícil... yo no quiero...

-¡Si no quisieras, no lo harías! – recriminó casi en un grito, hurgando bajo su ropa, intentando quitar la prenda que instantes antes él desgarrara.

-Tú sabes que debo…- intentó conciliar, no quería que sus últimos momentos fueran así y la verdad ya no tenía energías para discutir.

-¡Debo, debo, debo!... ¡de dónde yo vengo esto no es honor… es estupidez! – Inuyasha retrocedió ante el enfrentamiento furioso de los ojos marrones, que se mezclaban con el dolor que ya no lograba ocultar, la atrajo hasta su cuerpo y permitió que ella escondiera la agonía en su pecho.

-Tranquila… por favor… Kagome…- suplicaba besando el oscuro cabello de la muchacha, esforzándose como nunca por ocultar su propia congoja – quiero que sepas… bueno, que yo…

-No, no lo digas – hablaba ella, susurrando, lo sabía, sabía perfectamente lo que Inuyasha deseaba decirle, lo sentía en el corazón, pero escucharlo de sus labios, por primara vez bajo esta situación terminaría con la poca entereza que le estaba quedando -… no ahora que te irás… se hundió más en su pecho – guárdalo para cuando volvamos a estar juntos…- aquello era una petición de esperanza, deseaba tenerla, pensar que tal ves en otra vida…

-Pero yo no…- el hanyou quiso hablar con la verdad, pero se silencio y la abrazó un poco más.

_i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone _

_**He intentado duramente decirme a mí misma te has ido  
**  
and though you're still with me_

_**pero aún así todavía estás conmigo**_

i've been alone all along 

_**he estado sola desde el principio.**_

Y el silencio se apoderó de la noche y el frío les caló una vez más como el augurio de una soledad extensa y dolorosa…podría haberla hecho suya como deseaba, pero no tenía derecho a atarla a un compromiso con el que no podía cumplir, si la marcaba la estaría escogiendo como compañera por siempre, trasfiriéndole con ello su destino, y era lo que quería, pero sería demasiado egoísta… y la amaba, el egoísmo no tiene cabida en el amor.

Fue una noche fría, como no recordaba otra, y aún conservaba la desolación en el alma. Observó los copos caer con menos intensidad que en aquella ocasión. El hanyou suspiró ante el recuerdo reciente, tan fresco en su piel, como si acabara de suceder y su suspiro se unió, sin saberlo, al liberado por los labios de Kagome, que llegó entre la nieve hasta la misma cueva en la que se había refugiado, a la que iba con regularidad a llenar su mente de recuerdos…abrazada a sus rodillas, sentada sobre las pieles frente a una fogata… igual que aquella vez…

_when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears _

_**Cuando tú llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas  
**  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears _

_**cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos.**_

and i've held your hand through all of these years

_**Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años**_

_but you still have all of me  
**pero tú tienes todavía todo de mí.**_

Continuara...

**Mis amigos que siempre están, gracias por los comentarios y por apoyar esta nueva historia, que bueno, como todas las anteriores me tiene comiéndome las uñas. Espero que este capitulo les guste, es un poco triste, pero es parte de la trama, hay que crearla… solo me queda esperar sus comentarios y espero que sean bastantes, son mi alimento…además de los fics de _Lady Sakura Lee_…y _Chiisana Minako._**

**Besitos**

**Anyara**


	4. La luz de un fantasma

Capítulo IV

**La luz de un fantasma**

En cuanto ingreso a la aldea, fue recibida por las sonrisas y las manos alegres de los niños, que jugaban con la nieve que se había reunido, intentando hacer un muñeco como el que ella misma les había enseñado la temporada pasada.

Kagome sama, ayúdenos – solicitaban a coro los pequeños y la muchacha les sonrió suavemente, dejando su arco sobre el piso junto a ella, mientras cogía nieve en sus manos, cubiertas por unos improvisados guantes que le había facilitado uno de los chicos.

Cuando finalmente terminaron con aquella creación, Kagome recogió su arco y se puso de pie, para retroceder algunos pasos y contemplar la escena, dando paso a una nostálgica sonrisa, al recordar la oportunidad en que enseño a Inuyasha y Shippo a hacer muñecos de nieve, la imagen de ambos peleando por quién lo hacía más rápido, le dio una chispa de alegría. De pronto sintió como la tomaban fuertemente del brazo, mientras la sacudían sin mucho cuidado.

¡¿Dónde estabas Kagome! – casi en un grito Shinishi, presionando el agarre.

Suéltame Shinishi – respondió ella tirando de su brazo, sin lograr recuperarlo ate la fuerza extrema que el joven depositaba en el enganche, se sentía asustada, los ojos marrones de él parecían más rojos a causa de la ira que tenía en estos momentos.

¡¿Con quién estabas! – interrogo acercando su rostro con sorna hasta el de ella, como si no escuchara las suplicas de Kagome, la que se extrañó muchísimo ante la pregunta, a quién se refería Shinishi -¿con él?...

¿Con él?... a quién se refería, acaso a…, en ese momento una voz masculina y familiar se escuchó tras de ellos, y mientras que algunos pequeños de los de menor edad, habían comenzado a llorar por la violencia de la escena.

¡Suéltala Shinishi! – dijo el monje con la voz endurecida y la mirada decidida y la mirada endurecida, enfrentando al joven que sin mucha delicadeza soltó la extremidad apresada y bufó algo, sabiendo que Miroku no confiaba en él y se marchó. El hombre de túnica azul, se acercó a su amiga que intentaba calmar el dolor de la presión ejercida y le decía dulces palabras a los pequeños para tranquilizarlos.

-¿Esta bien Kagome sama? – consultó preocupado, mientras que la muchacha, solo movía su cabeza asintiendo, sin dejar de observar a su agresor que se perdía en dirección a la cabaña que compartían, al ira que logró ver en los ojos de Shinishi fue impresionante, sin mencionar que sintió como si la estuviera celando y para colmo de alguien que por mucho que ella deseara, ya no habitaba este mundo.

Cuando al cabo de el largo día, primero orando junto a la perla de Shikkon, que permanecía gracias a sus cuidados de un hermoso tono rosa, luego junto a Sango, mimándola para que descansara del peso que llevaba en su vientre, sin contarle nada del incidente con Shinishi, ya bastante tenía con el nerviosismo ante el embarazo de lo que estaba segura serían dos bebés, para además preocuparse por ella, entró en la morada que compartía con Shinishi, el lugar se dividía en la parte alta por un biombo de color púrpura. Con algunos dibujos pintados sobre la tela, marcando el sitio en el cual dormía cada uno. El hombre ya estaba recostado sobre el futón con los brazos tras la cabeza y la vista fija en el techo, la muchacha sintió en cuanto entró, el aire tibio de la cabaña que le bañaba las mejillas en contraste con la fría brisa que corría fuera. Avanzó hasta su propio futón que estaba extendido esperándola, Kagome ya lo conocía tanto, sabía a la perfección que las atenciones que le daba, eran su forma de pedir disculpas, aunque siempre fue por pequeñeces, pero en este caso el incidente no era menos, de cierta forma él la había agredido y de no ser por la llegada de Miroku, habría tenido que usar algún hechizo para calmarlo y ella sabía que éstos en ocasiones traían peligrosos efectos secundarios.

Se aproximó a su futón en silencio y refugiada tras el biombo, se cambio de ropa, y mientras aún lo hacía, escuchó la voz de Shinishi.

Lo siento Kagome – sonaba verdaderamente arrepentido, pero algo en el tono que estaba usando la estremecía, era un aspecto del joven que no había notado antes, pero él continuó - … es solo que no quiero que te hagan daño… no quiero ver esa nostalgia en tu mirada – concluyo y entonces ella solo se recostó y unió sus manos para dejar el campo de protección que los resguardaba cada noche.

Buenas noches Shinishi…- dijo en un tono conciliador, pero igualmente sentencioso, haciendo notar que no todo era tan fácil.

Buenas noches Kagome – respondió el hombre comprendiendo el mensaje y conservando la ilusión de que todo se arreglaría, claro que continuaba teniendo aquel sentimiento de furia ante la idea de que el corazón de Kagome perteneciera a alguien más, se cuestionaba, ya que a pesar de no recordar nada de su pasado, había tenido paz, hasta que escuchó aquel nombre en los labios de la sacerdotisa, cuando le pidió que esperara fuera de la cabaña de Sango y Miroku… Inuyasha… algo en su interior comenzó a crecer como cuando la presión se condensa, previo a la erupción de un volcán.

Kagome cerró los ojos y se enrollo para dormir y engañas el frío, no podía negar que en estas noches tan perversamente heladas, añoraba el calor de un cuerpo al cual abrazarse y la roja vestimenta que en ocasiones la cubría… estaba triste, y probablemente habría llorado, pero estaba tan cansada ya de hacerlo…

Inuyasha y Kikyo, esa noche se refugiaron bajo el techo que un aldeano les ofreció, una cabaña abandonada a un costado de la de él… la mujer preparó algo para cenar, mientras que el hanyou la observaba melancólico, viendo como las pálidas manos se movían con cierta elegancia, desmenuzando los alimentos, limpiando las verduras, haciendo de todos aquellos ingredientes un preparado del que no podía negar un buen sabor y recordó las tardes, hace ya más de medio siglo, en las que soñó vivir así con ella e incluso tener una descendencia juntos. El tiempo en su compañía había sido tranquilo, pensaba mucho en que necesitaban un lugar fijo para vivir, ella se lo merecía después de todo… aún conservaba en su interior destellos de humanidad y algunas sonrisas de la Kikyo de antaño, como la que le regalaba ahora, con el fin de saber si le agradaba la comida.

Gracias Kikyo… esta bueno…- fue lo que pudo responder simplemente, no tenía nada más para decir o compartir, estaba vacío.

Ella volvió a su semblante impersonal y comió solo un poco más, realmente este alimento no le servía de nada, lo único que satisfacía su apetito, eran las almas que recibía, pero intentaba parecer normal, inclusive cuando hacían el amor, si podía llamarle de ese modo a las relaciones que mantenían, intentaba que Inuyasha creyera que realmente lo sentía en su interior, no quería que se enterara que finalmente todo el líquido que él derramaba dentro de ella, salía de su cuerpo, como si dieras vuelta una vasija, para dejarla nuevamente vacía.

La siguiente mañana Kagome se levantó presurosa, sintiendo una fuerte energía rodeando al aldea, Shinishi ya no se encontraba en la cabaña, pero no le dio importancia, ya que él solía salir temprano hacía los gallineros para traer huevos frescos, para desayunar. Cuando salió se dirigió rápidamente hasta el templo en el que permanecía la perla y entró al lugar seguida de Miroku, quién se había reunido con ella, alertado también, lograron ver la joya levitando, en el sitio en el que siempre permanecía, conservaba aún su puro tono rosa, lo único que notó la sacerdotisa, fue un movimiento marcado y oscilante.

Debo ir a recorre – dijo decidida mientras que se aseguraba con mayor fuerza el arco y el carcaj con sus flechas.

¿Ira sola, ¿puedo acompañarla? – consultó el monje preocupado.

No Miroku, tu debes estar con tu esposa, ya sé cuidarme sola…- concluyó con una sonrisa, como las que estaba acostumbrada a entregar antes, cuando aún había alegría en su corazón.

El hombre hizo un gesto, comprendiendo que Kagome tenía razón, y orando para que ella volviera a salvo y que este presentimiento de peligro que tenía, no fuera más que una falsa alarma.

Permanecía aún recostado sobre la pared de la cabaña abrazando a colmillo de acero. Kikyo estaba con los ojos cerrados dentro del futón, no podía dormir, estaba con sus sentidos atentos a cualquier cosa, permaneció inquieto durante la noche, dormitando y cada tanto abría los ojos y observaba a la mujer recostada y aparentemente dormida. La mañana estaba fría y oscura, más de lo habitual, olfateo el aire y arrugó el ceño, algo lo alertó confundiéndolo, se puso de pie y salió del lugar, instantes después Kikyo se incorporó notando la extraña actitud de Inuyasha, pero cuando salió, este ya no estaba.

Esto es inevitable – dijo con voz serena y sin emoción, mientras volvía a ingresar a cubierto, como comprendiendo que el hanyou "inevitablemente" se escapaba de sus manos.

Corría por entre el bosque, demasiado alterado, aquel olor se volvía cada vez más pestilente y venía de muy cerca de la aldea en que se encontraba la perla de Shikkon, y bien sabía que los seres con poderes sobre naturales se sentían atraídos por la energía de ella y por ende, tendrían que enfrentarse a la sacerdotisa custodia.

Por favor… Kagome, ten cuidado – pidió al aire, como si este pudiera elevar su súplica de alguna manera hasta la mujer, no podía entender como pasó tanto tiempo con este nudo en su garganta imaginando los peligros que la muchacha estaba pasando, sabía que era fuerte, pero esta energía le resultaba desagradablemente conocida, pero no deseaba apresurarse en sus conjeturas.

El hanyou agudizó al vista, intentando visualizar a lo lejos a las figuras que estaban batallando, y de pronto un inquietante olor a sangre le golpeó el rostro, produciendo en él un frío superior al de la nieve a su alrededor y sus músculos se tensaron, apresurando la velocidad de la carrera, suplicando entre dientes, pro que la mujer que lo preocupaba se encontrara bien, pero en cuanto salió de entre los árboles la vio, Kagome estaba arrodillada y desarmada, cubriéndose de forma bastante precaria con un escudo de energía de un ser demasiado poderoso, incluso para ella, con lo fuerte que se había vuelto. Pudo notar que el olor a sangre, efectivamente provenía de ella, ya que la manga izquierda de la yukata, estaba desgarrada y cubierta de rojo.

No lo pensó demasiado, a pesar de saber que se pondría en evidencia frente a Kagome, quien difícilmente podría comprender, si lo daba por muerto, pero debía rescatarla, no iba a dejar que ese engendro la dañara más.

¡Sankon tessou! – exclamó ante la mirada asombrada de la mujer, que reconoció el ataque de forma inmediata y por supuesto la voz.

El embate solo logró desgarrar parte de lo que debía se la espalda de la extraña criatura, que de un fulgurante tono rojizo y una ira avasalladora, llameaba por los ojos, que al fijarlos ene. Hanyou, parecieron reconocerlo, pero eso era imposible, él jamás había visto a semejante monstruo. Sacó a colmillo de acero y se interpuso entre la muchacha y al imponente presencia, fue entonces que a pesar de su errado convencimiento de dos años, Kagome no tuvo dudas, era Inuyasha, y su poderío era inconfundible, la energía que emanaba de él al momento de enfrentar un peligro era distintivo, su figura soberbia, todo.

¡Kaze no kizu¡ - se escucho, clamar casi en un gruñido, para ver como la criatura se despedazaba, para luego desvanecerse.

Se quedó de pie, dando la espalda a Kagome, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos, con colmillo de acero apoyado aún sobre la nieve, ella permanecía de rodillas sobre la nieve, sin quitar la mirada de la roja figura que tenía en frente, sintiendo en el pecho un extraño matiz, entre ira y una frenética alegría.

Inuyasha se giró un poco hacia su derecha, mientras que guardaba su espada dentro de la vaina, permitiendo que Kagome divisara un poco mejor el perfil de su rostro, sentía como si en corazón se le fuera a escapar, mientras se inclinaba para recoger el arco y el carcaj de la muchacha, entonces ella logro ver los rasgos, algo endurecidos del semblante del hanyou, que una vez que se volvió a incorporar, esta vez con las armas de ella en sus manos. Se tardó unos instantes, antes de voltear hacia Kagome, momentos que se le hicieron simplemente eternos, sentía los fuertes latidos dentro de su pecho, no había enfrentado aquellos ojos castaños desde hacía más de dos años, pero sin esperarlo, el momento había llegado.

La muchacha pro su parte, sostenía su brazo herido, dejando que la nieve se manchara con numerosas gotas de sangre, el corazón desbocado y llena de preguntas, sintió que las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, pero los cerró con rapidez, ahuyentándolas y entonces finalmente, él se giró, enfocando aquella mirada dorada directo en la herida y en la mancha sobre la nieve que comenzaba a extenderse.

Debemos curarte esa herida – dijo con total normalidad, mientras que se arrodillaba frente a ella, tomando el brazo lastimado, oyendo un quejido suave emitido desde los labios de Kagome, quien luego se mordió la boca, para evitar que algún otro sonido de dolor saliera de ella. Inuyasha la miró en forma refleja ante el lamento, y por unos segundos se detuvo en la mirada nostálgica de la joven, observando como ocultaba incontables lágrimas.

Quería estrecharla en el abrazo más férreo que podía hallar en su interior, pero le temía demasiado al rechazo, miró rápidamente las prendas de la joven, buscando algo que le sirviera para vendarla, pero como no encontró nada, rasgó una de las mangas de su haori, ante la sorpresa de ella, pero antes de cubrir la herida, la analizó y luego comenzó a lamerla, para limpiarla, era lo que él hacía de niño con sus propias heridas, no podía negar que el contacto le pareció muy íntimo, sin embargo necesario, pero tal vez podría haberla llevado a alguna vertiente y limpiar con aquella agua, pero lo cierto es que prefería beberse su sangre. Vendó con delicadeza, pero con precisión y en absoluto silencio ambos, sin saber si tener al otro en frente, era sueño o realidad.

Inuyasha se puso de pie, no sabía que hacer, deseaba darle a Kagome cientos de explicaciones, decirle que no dejó de pensar en ella ni un solo día, que haberla visto, era lo que lo alentaba a seguir,…pero no pudo y se dispuso a partir.

No puedes irte… tienes mucho que explicarme – sentenció Kagome con el semblante rígido - ¡te creí muerto ¡…

El abrió la boca, así se sentía, muerto sin ella, pero ninguna palabra salió, ¿qué podía decir, me escondí de ti, para que no sufrieras, hasta a él le sonaba sin sentido, pero era la verdad, se había ocultado, para que ella no sufriera más sabiéndolo con otra … mejor muerto, pensó, pero Kagome no se conformaba solo con el silencio.

¡te creí en el infierno con… ella! – se veía tan hermosa así de furibunda como se encontraba, que no escuchaba si quiera sus reclamos, ni el tono desafiante que usaba, levantó con lentitud la mano, dirigiéndola al rostro de la mujer encendido por el calor de su molestia, solo deseaba rozarla, solo un poco… y llevarse esa sensación en la piel.

Kagome de pronto se silencio los reclamos se ahogaron en su garganta cuando comprendió que Inuyasha ni siquiera la estaba escuchando, un brillo tan suave en sus dorados ojos, que contrarrestaba con su rostro endurecido, la perturbó por un instante, comenzó a levantar su propia mano, para ir al encuentro de la de él, la ternura en la mirada del hanyou, logro tocar las puertas de su corazón, endurecido por la soledad. tomó la mano antes de que él lograra rozar su mejilla deteniendo el avance, Inuyasha sintió que su mayor temor estaba haciéndose realidad, ella lo estaba rechazando, pero entonces Kagome encerró con su otra mano la de él, que aún mantenía tomada.

Debes explicarme…- le dijo esta vez sin subir el tono de su voz.

Kagome…yo…- que reconfortante se sentía decir su nombre sabiendo que ella estaba ahí, ya no era el viento, quien se llevaba sus palabras.

No ahora, ellos ya vienen…- indicó ella, refiriéndose a las presencias que ahora también él lograba percibir, eran algunos aldeanos y ese humano maldito que ahora vivía con ella -…esta noche en la cueva…- dijo sin dejar de mirar sus ojos dorados, para luego soltar sus manos y tomar su arco.

Inuyasha asintió sin moverse y entonces ella lo volvió a mirar

Ahora vete, es mejor que no te vean

"Es mejor que no te vean, "es mejor que él no te vea", pensó y tensó la mandíbula perdiéndose sin más por entre los árboles.

En cuanto llegó Shinishi, tomó a Kagome por los hombros y comenzó a revisarla notando de inmediato la herida que esta tenía en su brazo, encontrándose con un vendaje imposible de efectuar con una sola mano.

Estas herida… y curada…- dijo el hombre con la voz algo perdida en sus interrogantes, pero la muchacha lo detuvo, antes de que alcanzara a decir algo más.

Un aldeano, se me acercó y me ayudo – sonrió de forma leve al decir aquello, ella no acostumbraba a mentir – estoy agotada y aún debo purificar la perla – concluyó, sorprendiéndose enormemente al verse atrapada en un abrazo ansioso y demasiado cercano, para el gusto del hanyou que observaba oculto.

No debí dejarte sola – dijo Shinishi, con el rostro hundido en el oscuro cabello de la joven – yo debí protegerte – para entonces Inuyasha mantenía los puños apretados, ¿quién era ese humano endemoniado?... él era el único indicado para proteger a Kagome… y sentía la ira correr por sus venas de un modo increíble, ese era el hombre que se llevaría a la mujer hasta su cabaña, de seguro volvería a curar su herida y tal vez compartirían el lecho… pero entonces, ante aquellos nocivos pensamientos, vino a su mente la imagen de Kikyo, y gruñó, comprendiendo que no tenía derecho.

La vio alejarse a paso lento junto a el hombre, sentía como se le oprimía el pecho al comprobar que el paso que llevaban se asemejaba mucho al de un esposo y su mujer, y entonces experimentó la frustración, el dolor de saber que esa escena debía de protagonizarla él, el dolor de saber que el único responsable de que Kagome tuviera ahora una nueva compañía, era él mismo, frunció el ceño, con los ojos entristecidos

¿Tal vez no deba ir esta noche? – se dijo entonces, casi en un susurro, pero entonces la joven giró su rostro con lentitud, fijando sus ojos directo en los de él, casi como si pudiera verlo entre las sombras y una calidez que no había sentido, más que rememorando sus momentos junto a ella, lo embargó, aquellos ojos castaños y nostálgicos le estaban transmitiendo un sin fin de sensaciones…

"_No hizo falta nada más_

_Fue tan suficiente verlo en tu mirada_

_Clara como cristal_

_Me enseñaste a ver la luz_

_Cuando dentro de mi alma se apagaban_

_Mis ganas de continuar_

_Como si me conocieras de otra vida_

_Vas antecediendo todos mis instintos_

_Sin medida_

_Nadie más que tú, _

_Sabe adivinar a dónde voy_

_Nadie pude descubrir_

_Lo que yo realmente soy_

_Nadie más que tú,_

_Haz sembrado paz en mi interior_

_Hizo renacer mi fe_

_Para ver más allá del sol"_

Se quedó en el mismo lugar, por un largo tiempo, luego que la figura de Kagome desapareciera, así como su aroma, quería mantener ese sentimiento tan real e intenso que tuvo, ante la simple mirada de ella, no quería perder esa sensación de ser intensamente amado, si salía de aquel lugar ahora, rompería el estado de ensoñación al que estaba aferrado y finalmente comprendería que solo fue su imaginación.

Continuara…

**Espero que este capítulo les agrade y dejen sus mensajitos, que me alimentan**

**Besitos**

_**Anyara**_


	5. El dolor del pasado

Capítulo V

**El dolor del pasado**

Kagome caminó en silencio el sendero hasta llegar a la cabaña que compartía con Shinishi, ciertamente se sentía extraña, el haber tenido frente a ella, y tan cerca a InuYasha, le parecía algo fuera de la realidad, ¡él estaba vivo!... y de alguna manera siempre lo supo, sobre todo estos últimos días en los que podía sentir su presencia … estaba bien… y si no hubiera sido, por que la salvó de aquel monstruo, ella hubiese muerto... pero, ¿dónde había estado todo este tiempo?... se detuvo en seco y sintió que las piernas se le aflojaban de solo pensar en que el hanyou hubiera pasado estos dos años en compañía de "ella"... pero era lo más lógico...

-Pasa algo Kagome...- escuchó la voz de Shinishi, que se había volteado a mirarla cuando se detuvo, ella solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza y seguir avanzando, les faltaba muy poco para llegar y ciertamente, aunque confiaba en su amigo, esto era algo que no podía compartir.

La observó caminar junto a él y luego de eso adelantarse, sabía que algo andaba mal, incluso aquel extraño vendaje que llevaba en el brazo, no le pareció hecho por un aldeano, sentía que la sangre le hervía de celos, la forma en que Kagome se había comportado cuando les habló a sus amigos de ese tal InuYasha, del que él jamás había escuchado, pero por alguna razón que no comprendía, el nombre le era desagradablemente familiar, quién diablos era, y por qué parecía tan importante para Kagome. Caminó en silencio tras de ella, apretando sus puños dentro de las mangas de su ropa.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Había sido sin lugar a dudas un día extraño, y el segundo más largo que recordaba, el primero, el día en que InuYasha se fue. Cumplió con todas sus labores a cabalidad, purificando la Perla de Shikkon, inclusive, entregándole a su cuerpo los baños que necesitaba para restar energía negativa a su ser, sentía el agua demasiado fría dada la temperatura exterior en su rostro, a pesar de que debía estar algo más tibia, gracias a un ingenioso baño que habilitaron para esta temporada…pero no era suficiente, y de alguna manera lo agradecía, necesitaba que las punzadas de hielo sobre su piel, le recordaran quien era, en que se había convertido, ahora ella custodiaba la perla de Shikkon, era una sacerdotisa y cómo la entendía a ella… a … Kikyo…no podía permitirse todos estos sentimientos, todos los que la albergaban ahora que sabía que InuYasha estaba bien…

Salió en silencio de la cabaña que compartía con Shinishi, siendo observada por los ojos ansiosos del hombre, que sintió la premura de detenerla, pero sabiendo que sería imposible, aquella era su ronda, la que daba cada noche antes de recostarse solitaria en el lecho extrañando al hombre que nunca tuvo, solo que ésta en particular, la llevó algo más lejos que de costumbre…llevaba una pequeña lámpara que alcanzaba apenas a iluminar su contorno, divisó después de mucho caminar, la entrada a aquella cueva que ya conocía prácticamente de memoria, intentó intensificar sus sentidos, sin lograr percibir a nadie a su alrededor, se quedó de pie, a metros del lugar en el que se había citado, la hora estaba notablemente avanzada, pensó en que tal vez lo encontraría ya ahí, esperando por ella, pero no fue así… finalmente decidió entrar al lugar, había mucho que InuYasha necesitaba explicarle y ella lo esperaría.

Entró alcanzando con algo de dificultad enfocar el lugar en el que solía sentarse sola en la oscuridad, unas cuantas pieles junto a una extinta fogata, que se encargaría de encender una vez más… acercó algunos maderos y los ordenó con sumo cuidado, sacando una flecha de su carcaj, para poner la punta entre las ramas secas, concentrando su energía en ella, mientras que apagaba la luz en aquella lámpara, conservando algo de su fuego para cuando regresara… la fogata comenzó a arder lentamente, iluminando a su alrededor muy perezosamente, de forma débil… Kagome a pesar de tener los ojos fijos en el fuego que comenzaba a crecer ante ella, estaba con sus pensamientos puestos en el recuerdo de las rojas vestimentas, que se cruzaron interponiéndose ante aquel monstruo, como antes, como cuando lucharon tan juntos para obtener los fragmentos de la perla, cuando él la protegía a costa de su propia vida…recordó la tristeza del día en que InuYasha partió, y el fuerte dolor que la albergó, cuando corrió en medio del bosque que mantenía algunas marcas visibles de la nieve caída la noche anterior, con los ojos nublados por las lagrimas, intentando escapar del pesar que le oprimía el corazón, tenía tan clara en su memoria la imagen de aquella oportunidad en que Kikyo había intentado llevarse al hanyou, que el solo hecho de imaginarlo atravesando la tierra, en medio de la resplandeciente luz, llevado a un lugar desconocido del que jamás regresaría, le quito por completo las fuerzas, obligándola a apoyar las rodillas en la nieve fría, cubriendo con sus manos los ojos que ya no pudieron retener más las lagrimas, dejando que estas fluyeran, permitiendo escapar el dolor en su corazón…suspirando su nombre…

-InuYasha…- susurró débilmente, recordando los últimos momentos que logro compartir con él a solas, las suaves caricias de sus manos y sus besos aún le quemaban la piel y los labios - ¿por qué?... – esa era una pregunta recurrente dentro de su cabeza, sin encontrarle una respuesta.

Incluso ahora, que de vuelta de su recuerdo, movía con algo de languidez el fuego que se formaba ya firmemente, pensando en que InuYasha había estado vivo durante todo este tiempo, tragó amargamente el comprender que no la buscó ni una sola vez, que lo más probable es que compartiera todo ese tiempo junto a …ella… cerró los ojos reprochándose el no poder nombrarla, le dolía su nombre por que recordaba la voz, suave y nostálgica con que el hanyou la llamaba, cada vez que estaba cerca, eran solo algunas letras que formaban el nombre que más dolor le ha ocasionado en la vida… abrió los ojos nuevamente, notando que el tiempo transcurría y él no llegaba, se tomó el cabello y lo puso sobre su hombro derecho, desenredándolo un poco con los dedos para luego enfocar los ojos marrones en la entrada.

_**Pasaré por ti esta noche**_

_**Ya conozco de memoria**_

_**El camino hacía la casa**_

_**Donde fui feliz un día**_

_**Y soy una visita más**_

-Finalmente no vendrás…- dejo que sus pensamientos se convirtieran en palabras, comprendiendo que lo más probable dados los hechos es que él no deseara verla, de lo contrario se habría acercado antes, y se cuestionó si valían la pena ya las preguntas…

-Ya estoy aquí…- dijo, la voz inconfundible de InuYasha, desde un rincón dentro de la cueva, tan oculto a la luz de la fogata que ahora que lo escuchaba hablar apenas lograba distinguir su roja vestimenta.

No pudo responder de inmediato, se quedó por un segundo con el sonido de la voz masculina en su oído, aquel anhelado tono que parecía sereno, pero que ella ya reconocía bien como casi una postura de batalla… sus ojos comenzaron a vislumbrar la figura que permanecía tan silenciosa sentada a metros de ella, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, fría por lo que debió suponer, sentado con aquella posición que recordaba tan bien en él, sus pies cruzados, y las manos ocultas entre las mangas de su haori, colmillo de acero, apoyada sobre su hombro, y los ojos cerrados, descubriendo poco a poco el dorado que brillaba de un modo muy especial ante las llamas de la fogata que ya se encontraba prendida en pleno, danzante ante ella… tan atractivo como lo recordaba, y aunque la luz del lugar no le permitía apreciar a cabalidad sus rostro, este se notaba más adulto, como si finalmente hubiera dejado de ser un joven , para convertirse en un hombre.

Cuando finalmente se atrevió a abrir sus ojos, pudo vislumbrar la figura femenina, envuelta en un atavío, que a la luz de la fogata se notaba anaranjado, dejando apenas notar el color violáceo original, el cabello sobre su hombro derecho, mucho más largo de lo que lo traía la última noche que estuvieron juntos en este mismo lugar, el rostro comprimido con una extraña muestra de desconfianza y tranquilidad, no pudo evitar comparar su actitud serena y casi inexpresiva, con la de Kikyo…¿será parte de ser la sacerdotisa custodia?... se preguntó…solo los ojos llenos de preguntas que Kagome mantenía fijos en él, le llevó a comprender la exacta diferencia entre ambas mujeres… por que eso era en lo que se había convertido, en una mujer…de pronto notó como ella dejaba de observarlo, volviendo su atención hasta el fuego que ya no necesitaba de más cuidados, al menos por esta noche…

-Te creí muerto…- dijo ella con un ineludible tono de reproche, permitiendo que InuYasha lo notara, disimulando perfectamente ante él su nerviosismo.

-Así debía de ser…- respondió simplemente, sin saber si valía la pena ya contar todo lo sucedido, ya que a pesar de que lo hizo creyendo que sería la mejor solución, ahora comprendía que había hecho un gran daño… pero ya estaba ahí…¿qué podía hacer?...

-Me alegra saber que estas bien…- susurró ella, lo suficientemente audible para sus agudos sentidos, aquello lo tomó por sorpresa, lo que menos se esperaba eran esas palabras, quizás un reproche, quizás un osuwari, que por sonso que sonara, los había extrañado, pero lo que escuchaba era una frase de descanso… probablemente el mismo que estaba experimentando él con solo saberla a salvo, pero su tono era tan lejano…

_**Me recibes fríamente**_

_**Todo esta tal como antes**_

**_Hasta tu cuarto tiene llave_**

_**Por si atacan los recuerdos**_

_**Y nos da por recordar**_

-Gracias…- respondió, sin saber que más decir… había mucho en su interior, de hecho a pesar de la calma que intentaba demostrar, su corazón parecía escapársele del pecho, un instante de silencio dejo que el único sonido que se escuchaba, fueran el crepitar del fuego, tragó saliva intentado quizás tener el valor de decir algo más -…Kagome…yo… - pero fue interrumpido, por la femenina voz que le hablo con suavidad, pero con decisión, como si voluntariamente estuviera interceptando sus palabras.

-Era la energía de Naraku…- aseguró ella, se sentía tan torpe en medio del silencio, y cuando InuYasha dijo su nombre, supo que no deseaba escuchar explicaciones, ¿para qué?... después de todo si él lo hubiese deseado le habría dicho que la sentencia que le dejo caer "ella" no se había efectuado… supo entonces, que tal vez él era incluso feliz con la antigua sacerdotisa…

-Sí…- afirmó, comprendiendo que Kagome estaba aquí solo por lo sucedido esta mañana, probablemente no deseaba escuchar sus motivos para apartarse, quizás él tenía razón y ya había sido reemplazado en su corazón - … era su detestable olor…- respondió finalmente poniéndose de pie y caminando en dirección al fuego.

-Pude notarlo…y eso me preocupó…- continuó Kagome, intentando enfocar su atención en el extraño hecho de esta mañana, sentir la presencia de Naraku en aquel monstruo, fue lo que le jugó en contra, la desconcertó, sabía perfectamente que habían terminado con él… pero…

-Sí… debemos estar alerta – respondió, y de pronto notó que hablaba de ambos, como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido, como si se encontraran nuevamente frente a una de las batallas que tuvieron con el detestable ser que les había ocasionado tanto pesar.

El silencio nuevamente se hizo presente, Kagome creyó que InuYasha sería capaz de oír los fuertes latidos en su pecho, cuando se puso de pie junto a ella, se reprochaba a sí, el no haber notado su presencia, algo como eso podía ser fatal si se tratará de otro ser…él por su parte olía el aire que la circundaba, llenándose del exquisito aroma que expelía, preguntándose si podría al menos tocarla levemente… el haber curado su brazo, fue el primer roce que mantuvieron en todo el tiempo que estuvo ausente, pero más presente que nunca en su mente, sin embargo, no era suficiente para saciar su sed de ella… pero sabía que no podía pedir nada, había perdido ese derecho, por más que le doliera, cuando decidió quedarse junto a Kikyo. Se agacho junto a ella, que observaba el fuego con sus ojos castaños inamovibles, ¿ni siquiera su mirada merecía?... ¿qué hacía aquí realmente?... se cuestionaba, llegando a la simple conclusión de que habían venido para poder contemplarla desde más cerca…tomo una varilla del piso y movió el fuego… el silencio aún reinaba…

-Debo irme…- dijo presurosa al sentir que InuYasha se sentaba junto a ella, puso su mano sobre el arco que estaba entre ambos, cuyas sombras oscilaban en la pared trasera de roca, que producto del juego de las llamas, parecían unirse a momentos… el tacto de unos dedos entre los suyos, la obligó a mirar…

-Espera…- se atrevió a musitar, aún sin mirarla, con los ojos dorados que se veían levemente anaranjados, sintiendo bajo su mano que a pesar del calor emanado del fuego estaban sus dedos fríos, y la rigidez de ellos…, obligándose a tragar su orgullo -… hay algo que… me pediste que te digiera cuando…

-No, InuYasha…- pidió retirando su mano del agarré, sintiendo como los dedos de él hicieron un leve intento por retenerla, quiso mostrarle la actitud de indiferencia que debía de tener con él… había tanto que deseaba preguntar, pero el solo imaginar que él nombrara a la mujer con la que había estado todo este tiempo, le quitaba las fuerzas – ya no vale la pena…- dijo poniéndose de pie.

_**Se supone que por ti no sienta nada**_

_**Que el pasado no me pesa ya**_

_**Se supone que es muy fácil**_

_**Repetir que bien me va**_

**_Aunque muy dentro me este muriendo_**

Cerró la mano sobre la tierra, arrastrando algo de ella entre sus garras, ¿cómo enfrentarla?... después de todo sabía que cualquier palabra que digiera valía tan poco ahora… él había tomado esta decisión hace tanto, para que todo estuviera bien, para cumplir con su promesa y permitirle a Kagome hacer su vida con algún humano, como el que tenía… se supone que ella ahora era feliz y con eso debería bastarle… pero no era así… la extrañaba, añoraba cada día los momentos en los que se sintieron felices y se maldecía por todo el daño que pudo causarle…se puso de pie notando que aún la pasaba por bastante en altura, aunque se veía más espigada, la observó finalmente de frente, mientras que ella evitaba su mirada, con sus manos pálidas y de dedos finos, acomodaba la correa del carcaj sobre su hombro, el cabello aún cayendo en ondas, los labios sonrosados con los que soñaba tantas veces, recordando los besos que recibió como primera y única vez, la última noche que la tuvo tan cerca como ahora… se descubrió mojando sus labios, preguntándose si aún recordaba su sabor… imaginando que otros labios los profanaban, esa boca que fue solo suya, y únicamente suya… y suspiro, notando como Kagome lo miró con algo de sorpresa, para luego tomar el arco, lista para salir del lugar…

_**Se supone que mejor fue separarnos**_

_**Que la vida debe continuar**_

_**Se supone que ya no me importe **_

_**Quien te besará**_

**_Esa es mi pena, por suponer que te podría olvidar…_**

Lo enfrentó por algunos segundos, en los que InuYasha sentía que no podría contener más los deseos de estrecharla, su corazón le oprimía dentro del pecho, pero ella era tan igual y a la vez tan diferente, no recordaba una mirada como esa de parte de Kagome, sin embargo la comparó inevitablemente con las miradas gélidas de Kikyo… ¿acaso la perla creaba un escudo alrededor del alma de las sacerdotisas?... ella rompió el contacto visual y caminaron hasta la entrada, notando como el fuego comenzaba a extinguirse debido al frío y la falta de combustible, Kagome se giró ya bajo la luz de un cielo muy estrellado, lo que hacía de esta noche, algo más fría aún enfocando nuevamente los ojos dorados, como si aquello no le costará en lo más mínimo, aunque sentía al corazón latiendo en su garganta, desbocado.

-Adiós InuYasha… - dijo como si aquello fuera una sentencia, como si significara no volver a verlo nunca más… después de todo quizás seria lo mejor.

-Mantente alerta…- le pidió el hanyou, con visible preocupación, intentando eludir la despedida, haciendo un pequeño ademán con su mano, llevándola en dirección al rostro pálido de Kagome, deseaba acariciarla, solo tocarla un poco, pero apretó los dedos cerrando su puño, y dejándolo caer a un costado frustrado y apretando los dientes – estaré cerca por si me necesitas…- ofreció, esperando por Kami que lo buscara, al menos el tenerla cerca lo consolaba.

-Estaré bien…- respondió con un todo suave, pero infinitamente severo – lo he estado estos últimos dos años, los demás me ayudan mucho, al igual que Shinishi…- no sabía por que, pero deseaba decirle que no estaba del todo sola,… después de todo el estaba con… ella…

-Jah… ¿qué puede hacer ese humano por ti?... - fue todo lo que logró decir, sintiendo el dolor de la compañía con la que ahora contaba Kagome, antes era solamente él quién la protegía.

-No discutiré eso contigo InuYasha…- respondió ella, encendiendo la lámpara que portaba, dispuesta a partir- … es solo que él no me ha dejado sola…

_**Me despido en el portal**_

_**Y me trago de un suspiro las palabras**_

_**Tú ya tienes otro amor**_

_**Yo regreso a mi dolor**_

**_Yo no tengo nada más…_**

Sus palabras le dolían…" él no me ha dejado sola…", sabía perfectamente que tenía razón… ¿dónde había comenzado su propio error?... ¿el día en que le ofreció a Kikyo irse al infierno con ella?... ¿o el día en que decidió cumplirlo?... no lo sabía… solo podía comprender que no había honor en él, ni en el modo en que se comportaba con la mujer que amó… ni en el engaño en que hizo vivir a Kagome… la vio alejarse por entre los árboles… deseaba seguirla, pero sabía bien que podía ser descubierto con facilidad, más aún siendo un hanyou… suspiró cuando su figura se perdió en medio de las sombras, escuchando un poco más, solo el sonido de la hierba bajo sus pies y el crujir suave de alguna rama… la nieve solo había dejado un manto delgado que se había derretido casi por completo… una vez más se tragó sus sentimientos, sabiendo que ya valían tan poco… Kagome, cruzaba el bosque en dirección al hogar que ahora poseía… ese que él no alcanzo a ofrecerle… el que simplemente poblaba sus sueños…

Continuara…


	6. Ocultándo verdades

Capítulo VI

**Ocultándo verdades**

_There's still a little pain in my emptiness_

_**Aún hay un poco de dolor en mi vacío**_

_There's still a little heart in my hollow_

_**Aún hay un poco de corazón en mi hueco**_

I might sound like an infatuation

_**Podría sonar como un capricho  
**  
if I confess that the literature I learnt_

_**si confieso que la literatura que aprendí**_

came tonight with your words spoken

_**vino esta noche con tus palabras habladas**_

Caminó silencioso por entre el bosque, en dirección a la cabaña que compartía con Kikyo por estos días, en una aldea cercana a la que antiguamente fuera su punto de partida en busca de los fragmentos, prensó en todo ello, en el día en que casi destazó a Kagome, con deseos de apoderarse de la perla que traía consigo, en lo diferente que él era entonces y en el "hombre" en que se había convertido, recordando múltiples situaciones, incluso los celos desmedido que lo albergaban cuando Kouga se acercaba a Kagome, aquello lo hizo arrugar el ceño con verdadera molestia, al menos entonces podía mantener alejados a otros de ella, ahora todo era diferente… ¿cuándo se enamoró?... suspiro, ciertamente no tenía certeza de ello, quizás fue un poco cada día, la sacerdotisa con sus cuidados, con sus sonrisas, con su entrega desmedida, incluso con su mal carácter en ocasiones, lo había cambiado… él era ahora capaz de reconocerse a sí mismo, cosa que Kagome hizo mucho antes, ya que sabía desde el comienzo que el cumplir con su promesa sería un paso equivocado, pero él entonces, no lo quiso ver…

-Kagome…- susurro su voz perdida en medio de la soledad nocturna del bosque, en un susurro tan tenue como la luz de la noche, clamando por su amor, temiendo que ya no le pertenecía…

Recorrió el resto de la distancia en un silencio absoluto, sus pensamientos vagando en hechos de su vida, como una introspectiva de sí. Notó a la distancia, las luces de las serpientes de Kikyo, comprendiendo que ella debía de estar alimentándose como solía hacerlo, siguió el sendero, a paso lento, sabiendo que lo llevaba irremediablemente hacía ella, entre los arbustos que se abrían en frente, la figura hermosa y casi noble de la antigua sacerdotisa, lo recibió, con los ojos cerrados y el cabello suelto, como solía dejarlo por las noches, las luces a su alrededor, dando la errada sensación de un paisaje celestial, tantas bellas luces que volaban a su encuentro, alojándose con suavidad en su pecho, como si se tratará se una angelical criatura que las albergaba… pero ciertamente la realidad era muy diferente, todas aquellas luces subliminales, estaban manteniéndose encarceladas dentro del cuerpo de un ser solitario y agudamente entristecido, que se negaba a desprenderse de un mundo que ya no era el suyo, aferrada a un amor que se perdió por las desconfianzas y las faltas… la observó en silencio, sintiendo el corazón comprimido al recordar lo hermoso que se había sentido amarla, y lo doloroso que era ahora permanecer a su lado, una mujer frágil después de todo, al menos para él, que era un hanyou hoy, por hoy, bastante poderoso… tenía una promesa que cumplir, que le pesaba en los hombros, como si llevara el mundo a cuestas, suspiró y notó como su ahora compañera se giraba para observarlo, con aquellos ojos cansados de la vida, endurecidos y fríos por el dolor, pero con un sentimiento más, diferente, casi nuevo… reproche…

-Vienes de verla… ¿no es así?...- comentó Kikyo, sin bajar su mirada, esperando la respuesta que sabía bien iba a recibir. InuYasha guardo silencio y se sentó a cierta distancia de ella sobre la hierba – ya veo… no me responderás…- dijo apoyando nuevamente la cabeza sobre el tronco del árbol.

-Estoy contigo…- respondió luego de una pausa, sin mirarla, sabía que no podía ofrecer más.

La vio ponerse de pie, dejando que sus serpientes mantuvieran cautivas a las almas que no utilizaría, al menos esta noche, se sentó en la hierba junto a InuYasha, de medio lado a él, entonces la observó, su piel pálida y lozana, suave al tacto, lo sabía, pero tan fría, que no pudo evitar tragar al recordarlo, algo había en ella diferente este último tiempo, había dejado de ser la mujer agresiva en que se había convertido al ser revivida dentro de ese cuerpo de barro, que él bien sabía tenía tantas limitantes…¿qué había en la mente de Kikyo?... se preguntó, pero no hubo tiempo de encontrar la respuesta, al menos no en su interior…

-Pero tu alma y tus pensamientos están con ella…- dijo con tanta calma la mujer, que lo sorprendió, acarició la hierba húmeda sobra la que se encontraban, como si se tratara de una suave cubierta.

-Pero Kikyo…- intentó decir algo, quizás una palabra que le diera al alma de la mujer con la que convivía, un consuelo, pero la voz aterciopelada, pero firme de ella, le indicó que no deseaba oírlo.

-Nunca me haz hecho el amor…- aquella afirmación lo golpeo, y sintió que inevitablemente las caretas se estaban cayendo -… cada vez que lo hacemos, es a ella a quien amas – InuYasha cerró los ojos frustrado, después de todo no había logrado ocultarlo -… cuando me tomas con aquella pasión y brío, es a ella a quien tienes en tu mente…

-No lo hagas…- pidió intentando detener las palabras de Kikyo, sentía que ella estaba hurgando en lo único que pensó haber ocultado, su necesidad de la mujer a la que amaba. Pero su acompañante parecía no escuchar. La observó ponerse de pie, de forma lánguida, incluso le pareció verla hacer un gesto de dolor, no lo miraba, parecía perdida en sus reflexiones.

-Desearía que una sola vez, dijeras mi nombre, con el fuego con que la nombras… cuando te derramas dentro de mí… - y entonces enfocó los ojos castaños y endurecidos, en él, que entre abrió los labios, para dejar el aire salir, sin poder decir nada, creyó callar, cuando sus sentidos clamaban por Kagome… pero al parecer no fue así -… quisiera dejarte ir con ella… pero no puedo... por que te amo…

Se alejó en dirección a la cabaña en la que permanecían, la miró alejarse, dos mujeres en diferentes direcciones que de alguna manera eran algo para él… suspiro pensando que lo mejor que podría sucederle en este momento, sería que la tierra se abriese y se lo tragara, perdiendo toda conciencia de sí y sus actos.

-.-.-.-.-

Estaba a pasos de la cabaña que compartía junto a su amigo Shinishi, suspiró mirando a su alrededor, era un anoche muy fría y sin embargo, hermosa, los aldeanos hacía mucho ya que dormían, guarecidos en sus chozas, y el silencio lo abarcaba todo, dejando solo de vez en cuando, llegar hasta sus oídos el sonido de alguna ave nocturna. Se sentó fuera de su hogar, en un confortable asiento que el mismo Shinishi había hecho para descansar por las tardes de primavera, cuando el árbol que se aportaba en uno de las esquinas les daba la suficiente sombra como para sentirse a gusto. Apoyó la espalda en la madera fría, sin desear entrar aún, el corazón se le había calmado durante el trayecto, pero parecía que aún su cuerpo hormigueaba, la sensación de desfallecer en cualquier momento permanecía, el tener a InuYasha ahí tan cerca después de tanto tiempo… después de creerlo muerto…y verlo ahora sentir la calidez de su mano, le avivaba por dentro un sentimiento que jamás murió, el único que la mantenía conciente de que había dejado de ser una niña cuando le pidió a él que le hiciera el amor…suspiro al sentir que todo estaba ahí, seguía ahí, incluso sus deseos de amarlo, a pesar de saber que él no estaba solo…

_I still remember your kisses at night_

_**Todavía recuerdo tus besos de noche  
**  
I have your eyes in my recollection_

_**Tengo tus ojos en mi recuerdo  
**_

-InuYasha…- susurro, dejando que su nombre se lo llevara la brisa húmeda de la próxima tormenta, tan cansada, más que de su labor, de vivir… de estar cada día añorando por llenar su corazón de un sentimiento que no llegaba, cansada de dormirse cada noche sabiendo que él… no era para ella…

Shinishi apoyado en la puerta de la cabaña, al había visto llegar, tan hermosa y pálida como siempre, la sacerdotisa que él amaba, notó la melancolía en su rostro, esa que no la abandonaba, que parecía consumir su espíritu lentamente, tenía miedo, miedo de que ese recuerdo al que ella se aferraba, se la arrebatara, había podido soportar en silencio todo este tiempo desde que la encontró, pero el solo pensar en que se alejará de su lado lo enloquecía, tanto como escuchar ese nombre en sus labios… InuYasha…un nombre que despertaba en su interior un sentimiento que no recordaba poseer… ¿ira?…y entonces un extraño fulgor se reflejo en sus ojos marrones, pareciendo destellaron suave rojizo.

Entró en la cabaña, notando el cuerpo reposado de su acompañante, dormido tal como espero, se acomodó tras su biombo y comenzó a cambiar su ropa, bajo la luz tenue de una vela, sin contar con que tras su cubierta, los ojos oscuros de un hombre recorrían con intensidad las formas de su cuerpo a medio vestir. Afuera, la noche fría les auguraba días de ansiedad, la nieve cubriendo su entorno, deteniendo las actividades regulares del lugar.

Y así fue, durante unos tres días la nieve caía entregándoles pequeñas treguas, dejando el lugar cubierto de una delicada capa de nieve, que no tardaría demasiado en desaparecer, se estaban preparando todos para lo que serían unas modestas, pero alegres fiestas de navidad y año nuevo, se habían conservado algunos animales que serían sacrificados especialmente para este momento en que varias familias se reunían para celebrar algo que no comprendían muy bien, Kagome les había pedido que en estas fiestas en espacial debían de hacerse obras de buena fe, entre unos y otros, pequeños presentes se intercambiaban, incluso platos de comida eran ofrendas posibles. Kagome observaba la nieve caer suave desde su puerta, algo la inquietaba, y no podía comprender lo que era, observaba el horizonte, esperando que ya dejara al fin de nevar, quizás esta noche, pensó devolviéndose a su futón, intentando terminar con algunas cosa que estaba cosiendo para los bebes de Sango. Shinishi entró, sintiendo una indescriptible tranquilidad al saberla cerca de él, sonrió y se sentó junto a Kagome.

-¿Ya lo terminaste?...- consultó observando el objeto entre las manos de la mujer.

-Le falta un poco…- respondió con toda tranquilidad, era una situación cotidiana, la mayor parte del tiempo se llevaban bastante bien, Kagome tenía actitudes cariñosas con él al igual que con el resto de sus amigos, pero Shinishi necesitaba una diferencia.

-¿Haz pensado en tener hijos?...- consultó algo inquieto, no sabía lo que Kagome le iba a responder, o si su pregunta se estaba volviendo demasiado impertinente, la miró en el momento en que sintió los ojos de ella observarlo, deteniendo el trabajo sobre la tela.

-Soy muy joven aún…- dijo intentando no mostrar la curiosidad que le ocasionó la pregunta.

-En la aldea mujeres más jóvenes que tú ya tienen familia – argumentó él, algo intimidado.

-No era así en mi época…- aseveró, volviendo a enfocarse en su trabajo, sintiendo una leve opresión en el pecho, que la obligó a tragar…claro que lo había pensado… una familia… extraña por cierto, pero suya al fin… una humana y un hanyou – además ahora soy una sacerdotisa…- apoyó sus propias explicaciones.

La miró un poco más, su cabello azabache y algo rizado cayendo por su espalda u uno de sus hombros, la mirada dirigida a la pequeña prenda que confeccionaba, respirando con tranquilidad, intentando concentrarse en cada puntada, mordió su labio al notar un error en su trabajo, era tan hermosa como extrañamente parecía recordarla, y sin siquiera el mismo notarlo, comenzó a inclinarse buscando sus labios, deseaba robar esa boca que le entregaba hermosas palabras de aliento cuando llegó herido y casi moribundo hasta ella, la boca que le brindaba sonrisas capaces de iluminar su vida… la boca que… lo hacía soñar por las noches de forma casi lujuriosa…

-Creo que finalmente la nieve cesará esta noche…- la oyó decir, sacándolo de su embeleso y de sus intenciones, sin saber si Kagome lo había notado o no… se incorporo y algo perturbado aún por su propia reacción respondió.

-Eso creo…- dijo algo perdido, enfocando los ojos castaños en el fuego que se encontraba a punto de apagarse a un costado de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, con el cabello plateado cayendo placido por su espalda, los brazos cruzados y un solo pie sosteniéndolo, InuYasha veía como una figura femenina se acercaba cubierta con una especie de abrigo hecho de paja, al igual que un amplio sombrero, la cabeza inclinada, el cabello amarrado en esa coleta baja que usaba, el divisarla a la lejanía, con aquellas vestimentas, trajo de inmediato a su mente la imagen de la Kikyo de hace años, la mujer de la que se enamoró, en aquel invierno en que ya la amaba, en que silenciosamente deseaba permanecer a su lado y compartir junto a ella, fue una ilusión, una que se vio acrecentada logrando que su corazón se extasiara de amor, cuando estuvo a punto de convertirse en un humano por ella, para estar junto a ella, tal como se lo había pedido… "¿no te gustaría dejar de luchar y transformarte en humano?"… no había tenido que pensarlo demasiado… simplemente la amaba…

Kikyo llegó hasta la entrada de la cabaña, con algunas hierbas secas en una bolsa de género, venía de atender a algunos aldeanos, él no la acompañaba, ya que no era bien recibido entre los humanos, nunca lo había sido, y sabía que a pesar de lo mucho que ambos desearon unirse, jamás lo aceptó como hanyou, quizás aquello fue lo que terminó de embriagarle el alma de Kagome, y lo orillo a sentirse complementado con ella, su incondicional amor...

-La nieve cesará esta noche…- dijo a pasos de la figura masculina, con la voz aterciopelada y calma.

-Sí, ya me estaba cansando…- comentó intentando llevar una conversación trivial, observando los ojos de Kikyo, cuando se posaron en él, antes de entrar, y aquella mirada castaña tan carente de emociones, pareció la punta de una flecha, intentando dañarle el corazón, entrando por la cicatriz que dejo su sello en él.

-Esta noche podrán disfrutar una hermosa luna llena…- dijo, sin dar espacio para que InuYasha respondiera nada, entrando en la cabaña y ciertamente no sabía que decirle… claro que estaba ansioso, deseaba verla, espiarla al menos, pero estaba Kikyo, y se sentía tan culpable por ella… se rió debilitado, parecía tan absurdo… años antes la que le reclamaba era Kagome…

-.-.-.-.-

Se encontró caminando hasta la cueva en la que noches antes se había encontrado con Kagome, la nieve había finalizado hacía muy poco y ya era tarde, pensó en caminar hasta la aldea donde ella vivía, pero el solo verla cerca de ese humano lo llevaba hasta límites insospechados para él,¿y si un día ya no podía contener sus deseos de partirle la cara?...no, negó con la cabeza, lo mejor era conformarse con el tibio aroma que podía rescatar de ella en este lugar, que parecía impregnado de el. Notó que un fuego ardía en el interior, primero pensó en que algún extraño estaba utilizando aquel sitio que él sentía tan suyo, pero de pronto una oleada del inconfundible aroma de Kagome, llegó hasta su sentido, no podía equivocarse, debía ser ella. Se apresuró y se detuvo a pasos de la entrada, quería contemplarla, pero…

_I thought you were tough and treacherous_

_**Pensé que eras duro y traidor  
**  
and I'm scared to recognize that I'm opposite_

_**y estoy asustada de darme cuenta que soy el opuesto  
**  
like the feelings you had and never were told_

_**como los sentimientos que tenías y nunca fueron dichos**_

-¿InuYasha?...- susurró la voz, perteneciente a la figura femenina que se asomaba desde el acceso, su sombra bailando sobre la blanca nieve que cubría el prado, el cabello cayendo largo y oscuro, su yukata ajustándose con gracia en la cintura que, era cercada por el cinto de una larga falda, el rostro pálido, y los ojos castaños… tan llenos de vida…

-Kagome, yo no pensé que estarías aquí…- dijo, sin atreverse a dar ni un paso, ni para avanzar, ni para irse, sintiendo que el corazón se aliviaba levemente al poder complacerlo y contemplarla.

-No importa… - respondió ella con calma – ven, esta frío afuera…

_The worst cliché in the world can define me_

_**El peor cliché del mundo puede definirme  
**  
I know one day you will come back_

_**Sé que un día tu regresarás  
**  
I could offer you my every night dream_

**_Podría ofrecerte mi sueño de cada noche  
_  
**

Continuará…

**AGRADECIMIENTOS: A mi amiga Séfiro, por las hermosas líneas que he puesto en este capítulo, unos versos muy sentidos que ella escribió y que amablemente me cedió para ponerlos en este cap… aunque no esta completo, pero poco a poco lo utilizaré.**

**Ayyy… puchas que me cuesta escribir cosas buenas de Kikyo… y no es que no este bien, si ella tuvo sus cosas buenas, y eso es lo malo… pufff… quien me entiende ¿no?... **

**Solo espero que este capítulo les haya gustado… anoten, anoten, que siempre hay pistas por ahí… cuídense…**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**


	7. Celos

Capítulo VII

**Celos**

La vio devolverse en sus pasos, y entrar a donde el fuego crepitaba, perderse de su vista, más no de sus sentidos, tragó y se aventuró a ingresar a la cueva, después de todo tenerla así de cerca era lo menos que se esperaba y se sentía de alguna manera bendecido por aquello tan simple.

_The worst cliché in the world can define me_

_**El peor cliché del mundo puede definirme  
**  
I know one day you will come back_

_**Sé que un día tu regresarás  
**  
I could offer you my every night dream_

_**Podría ofrecerte mi sueño de cada noche  
**  
or pose my aura right behind your neck_

_**o posar mi aura justo detrás de tu cuello  
**_

Cuando ingresó, la observó desde la puerta, sentada sobre las pieles y frente a las llamas que adornaban su rostro con hermosas tonalidades anaranjadas, logrando que la pálida piel, brillara ante los destellos, no se cansaba de admirarla, en su mente conservaba el fresco recuerdo de la Kagome, que apenas comenzaba a descubrir en su interior a la mujer que ahora veía ante él.

-¿Quieres un poco de té verde?...- le ofreció, extendiendo un jarro que conservaba el calor, InuYasha recordaba haberlo visto antes, era uno de esos objetos modernos que en ocasiones arrastraba desde su época, pero aquello era lo que menos importancia tenía, ya que al hacer la pregunta, sus labios esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa, una que él deseaba albergar en su corazón solo para sí – InuYasha…- nombrarlo le resultaba tan extraño ahora, sin embargo, algo en su interior se regocijaba.

-Sí…- respondió presuroso, como saliendo de un trance, al que aquella leve sonrisa lo había llevado.

-Siéntate…- le pidió Kagome, sacando de dentro de una bolsa hermosamente tejida, una taza más. InuYasha obedeció y se sentó a un lado de ella, a la distancia suficiente para que le extendiera la mano.

-¿Sabías que vendría?...- consultó algo intrigado, visiblemente ella traía consigo, lo suficiente para dos personas.

-No, ciertamente no...- respondió, tomando entre sus manos el objeto humeante, que le brindaba una calida sensación al cuerpo, se acercó el contenido a los labios, y bebió, para luego decir -… aunque tal vez sí…

-Me presentiste…- aseguró, con una suave sonrisa, que lo hacía parecer, atractivo y muy seguro de sí, de forma innata, sin proponérselo siquiera.

-No lo sé...- respondió sinceramente, observando el vaho salir de su jarro.

_when the wind forgets my name_

_**cuando el viento olvide mi nombre  
**  
and the breeze wipes this peculiar mind_

_**y la brisa limpie esta mente peculiar  
**  
I'll whisper the words you never spoke_

_**Susurraré las palabras que nunca dijiste  
**  
and try to get it right once more_

_**y trataré de hacerlo bien una vez más**_

Un inquietante silencio se produjo, por lo que parecía una eternidad, e InuYasha sentía que si no decía algo, ella se marcharía nuevamente y necesitaba tenerla un poco más, solo un poco, para aspirar su perfume, para observarla y renovar en su memoria el recuerdo, simplemente, para oírla respirar…

-Y… ¿cómo están los demás?…- consultó con la mirada en el fuego, sin atreverse a buscar los ojos castaños, quizás por temor, sin embargo noto como Kagome sonrió suavemente, a través de fugaces miradas que le daba.

-Bien… Shippo es un niño muy carismático, bueno como siempre lo ha sido…- comentó con una luz especial en la mirada, quizás atraída por el amor que le tenía al pequeño youkai -… vive con la anciana Kaede, mientras que, bueno como recordarás, Sango y Miroku estaban ya muy unidos, ellos viven juntos ahora, son esposos, y ella espera bebés…

-¿Bebés?…- consultó algo incrédulo, enfocándose en ella en ese momento, recibiendo de vuelta los brillantes ojos oscuros de Kagome, que nuevamente le sonrió con suavidad… dos sonrisas, aunque sabía que no eran las que solía tener, eran más de lo que habría deseado, y sentía el corazón regocijado solo con ello.

-Sí… - aseguró ella, notando la forma intensa y extrañamente agradecida con que InuYasha la observaba, titubeo un poco, antes de continuar, maldiciendo a sus emociones, por traicionarla en esos momentos - … bueno es al menos lo que yo veo…

-¿Veo?…- continuó preguntando, dejando que sus labios dibujaran una varonil sonrisa, asomando por la comisura, al notar el vacilación en ella.

-Bueno… sí…- respondió sonriendo de vuelta al ver, el rostro arrogante y seguro, del hanyou del que se había enamorado, tal como lo recordaba -… es parte del poder espiritual que ido descubriendo…

-Comprendo…- prosiguió, notando como Kagome, al parecer involuntariamente mordía su labio… ¿en que momento esto se había convertido en un coqueteo?… no lo sabía, pero simplemente, se encontraba en las nubes, y no deseaba bajar - … Miroku debe estar feliz…

-Sí, claro… y la pobre Sango, que ya no puede dar las largas caminatas que solíamos tener en primavera… - se quedó un segundo en silencio y luego suspiró, encendiendo la curiosidad en el hanyou, que deseaba saber tanto, preguntar qué había sido de ella esta tiempo, saber de su seguridad y de sus sentimientos sobre todo hacía él … todo… con quién vivía, temiendo entonces a la respuesta…ya que podía oler a ese humano en Kagome… estuvo a punto de soltar un gruñido, pero lo contuvo, apretando la mandíbula, logrando que las facciones de su rostro se marcaran visiblemente.

-¿Cómo sigue tu brazo?…- consultó, intentando disipar, su molestia, pero con el ceño endurecido.

-Mejor… Shini…shi… - dudó al decir el nombre, presintiendo el malestar en InuYasha, que pareció encender su aura alrededor, aquellas eran cosas que Kagome ahora lograba percibir perfectamente, tanto de humanos, como youkais, pero continuó - … me curó esta tarde… - vio como el hanyou se puso de pie sin responder nada.

-Ya debo irme…- aseveró, con aquella actitud soberbia, que recordaba y que le daba un aire de seguridad y presunción, digna de la estirpe a la que sabía que pertenecía, hijo del gran InuTaisho, aunque él nunca lo mencionara, las historias que escuchó por parte de Myoga le hablaban de un gran youkai

-Entiendo…- dijo, intentando no parecer demasiado desilusionada, fijando la mirada en el fuego que aún crepitaba insistentemente.

-Espero que al menos ese humano sepa como curar una herida hecha por un Youkai…- su voz sonó profunda y con una arrebato, que disimulaba con mucha dificultad, los ojos dorados se posaron retadores en los de Kagome, que se vio en la obligación de intentar calmar su respiración, ya que la fuerza que infundía el hanyou, con su sola presencia, logró sacudirla, acompañada de una extraña sensación ante las palabras de InuYasha, había algo más en su tono… ¿celos?…

-Me ha curado anteriormente, no te preocupes…- aclaró ella, conservando su actitud altiva, retirando la mirada de la de él, y antes de que InuYasha respondiera - … será mejor que te vayas… ella debe estar esperándote…

_My mind, education and moral are none_

_**Mi mente, educación y moral son nulas  
**_

_that's the reaction of the action_

_**es la reacción de la acción  
**  
I do love you, I do care, I can't forget_

_**Realmente te amo, realmente me importas, no puedo olvidar  
**_

Sintió que sus palabras le golpeaban incluso más gélidas que el aire fuera de la cueva, se inclinó muy cerca de Kagome, para dejar el jarro de té verde que le ofreciera, percibiendo su dificultad para respirar de forma normal, su corazón latiendo fuertemente en el pecho y al mirarla de reojo, sus mejillas arreboladas, exteriorizando sus emociones. Era de alguna manera excitante sentir que aún podía despertar esas emociones en ella… ya que contradecían sus frías palabras.

-Quizás…- susurró arrogante muy cerca de su oído, notando como Kagome tomaba distancia, antes de que él se incorporara, quedando ambos unidos por el fulgor de sus miradas, tomándose una pequeña pausa antes de continuar - ¿quieres que te lleve?...- la pregunta los sorprendió a ambos, ya que la primera imagen que los abordó fue la de una Kagome subida en la espalda del hanyou.

-No…- respondió recogiendo sus cosas para ponerse de pie, cortando el contacto visual – he podido cuidarme sola todo este tiempo.

-¿Sola?...- bufó metiendo las manos dentro de las mangas de su haori, retándola sin poder contener su orgullo a raya.

-Sí… aunque no puedo negar que Shinishi ha sido de gran ayuda…- prosiguió sintiendo que el aura de InuYasha se acrecentaba a cada comentario, sonriendo levemente antes de girarse para quedar frente a él, esperando la obvia respuesta, de malestar, quizás sin proponérselo estaba comenzando una de las usuales discusiones que solían tener. Cuando se volteo, se encontró con la mirada orgulloso de InuYasha y un silencio absoluto, que comprendió inmediatamente.

-Pues ve a tu hogar… - dijo dándose la vuelta en dirección a la salida – tu hombre te espera…

Se quedó en silencio repitiéndose las últimas palabras que él le dijera, "tu hombre"… sintió que algo en el pecho se le comprimía, intentó hacer crecer en él los celos,… ¿pero por qué los iba a tener no?... cerró los ojos, comprendiendo que ella como sacerdotisa, y simplemente como ser humano, no podía manipular los sentimientos.

-InuYasha…- susurró, al vació del lugar, él ya se había marchado…

_I could write a love letter with blood_

_**Podría escribir una carta de amor con sangre  
**  
but you would say that it isn't so_

_**Pero tu dirías que no es así**_

-.-.-.-.-

Cuando entró en la cabaña, encontró a la figura femenina, con el cabello extendido y finamente cepillado, dormida sobre su futón, fuera, solo algunos animales nocturnos se hacían presentes, el silencio inundando la habitación… se había quedado sentado sobre la nieve fría por algunos instantes, necesitaba que el malestar que cargaba se disipara al menos un poco… Kagome simplemente había logrado sacarlo de sus casillas,… maldito humano, masculló, su olor estaba en ella y se hacía tan agudo a su olfato que no lo soportaba…y la necesitaba tanto… quería hacerla su mujer… sin importar incluso que hubiera sido de ese humano ya… deseaba arrebatársela y llevarla lejos, era suya… solo suya…suspiró mirando a la mujer que descansaba justo junto a él…

-Kikyo…- susurró, sabiendo que no podía dejarla, al menos no aún…

_I can't deny the feeling over my shoulders_

_**No puedo negar el sentimiento sobre mis hombros  
**  
all the friends of the world know the story_

_**Todos los amigos del mundo conocen la historia  
**  
and you didn't wanna hear it_

_**y tu no quisiste oírla  
**  
but like the stars are eaten by the sun_

_**Pero como las estrellas son devoradas por el sol  
**  
the truth will be lost in your heart_

_**La verdad se perderá en tu corazón**_

-.-.-.-.-

Se quedó observando el techo de la cabaña en la que vivía junto a "su hombre", como InuYasha lo había nombrado, Shinishi dormía cuando llegó, y se limitó a cobijarse en su futón, cerró los ojos y lo único que lograba ver, eran los ojos dorados y decepcionados del hanyou… suspiró y se cubrió un poco más, acomodando de medio lado en la cama… pensando en que no debía de sentir remordimiento por alguien que la había mantenido engañada durante dos años…

-InuYasha…- suspiró suavemente su nombre, algo que se le estaba volviendo una afición de muy mal augurio…

En silencio la figura de un hombre tendido a su lado, separados solo por un biombo, observaba la pared, conteniendo su aura, para que no fuera detectada, con demasiada precisión, a pesar de la furia que lo invadía…

-Mía...- susurró apenas audible para sí…

_I will continue walking with my memories_

_**Yo continuaré caminando con mis memorias  
**  
chasing the sun that can burn you in me_

**_Persiguiendo el sol que pueda quemarte dentro de mí  
_**

Continuará…

**Con un leve toque de celos y unos graitos de orgullo… pues como que avanza y no la cosa, pero de a poco…**

**Agradecimientos: a mi amiga Sefiro, autoría de los versos incorporados, además de la traducción de los mismos… un besito…**

**Dejen sus mensajitos que son mi alimento…**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**


	8. Ahora Quién

Capítulo VIII

**Ahora Quién**

Kagome, arrodillada frente al altar del pequeño templo que resguardaba la legendaria, Perla de Shikkon, algunas antorchas encendidas, incienso, para ayudar a purificar, en un silencio abrumador, se le escuchaba levemente murmurar algunas palabras, de entre sus manos unidas, se vislumbraba una pequeña luz de color rosa, filtrándose a través de sus dedos… Cada vez que purificaba la joya, solicitaba ayuda a Kami, para tomar la decisión correcta el día en que tuviera que utilizarse, sabía perfectamente que se encontraba atada al destino de la pequeña esfera, mientras esta estuviera en sus manos, ella no sería del todo libre… pensaba constantemente en su familia, en lo mucho que debieron de preocuparse por ella cuando ya no regresó… por otro lado estaba la inquietante presencia de InuYasha, nuevamente en su vida… ¿nuevamente?... lo cierto es que jamás se había ido, pero el creerlo muerto, ayudaba a adormecer el recuerdo, al menos durante el día, aún tenía en su oído la voz del hanyou que le hablaba con molestia, no pudo evitar sonreírse al recordar los celos que sentía en él… al terminó la oración, dirigiéndose hasta el altar, deposito la perla en su acolchado lugar y tras hacer una reverencia, se dispuso a salir.

En ese mismo momento, una roja figura se deslizaba con maestría, por entre los árboles de aquel frondoso bosque, dejando sus marcas, con los pies descalzos sobre la nieve acumulada, el cabello plateado, apenas visible dado la velocidad que llevaba.

-Maldito engendro, no te escaparás…- mascullaba, casi en un gruñido, el rostro comprimido por la intranquilidad, los ojos dorados fijos en un punto ante él, que lo aventajaba varios metros, con una ligereza considerable.

Kagome se giró aún dentro del templo, alertando sus sentidos al percibir una nueva presencia, que irradiaba, la misma esencia del ser que enfrentara InuYasha días antes, la esencia de Naraku… tomó su carcaj y su arco desde un lugar en el piso, y abrió la puerta del templó de par en par, sacó una de las flechas y la tenso en el arco, con la espalda rígida y la posición de una valquiria que impresionaba, por la seguridad que irradiaba y la mirada certera en su presa… un demonio de al menos tres metros de altura, con la apariencia de una pantera, negra como la noche, sigilosa y rápida, con músculos exagerados y por lo que logró divisar, ojos muy rojos, se acercaba a una velocidad impresionante.

-Ahh…- se le escuchó soltar el aire, al momento en que la flecha se disparó con maestría y llenando el aire que surcaba de una energía rosa intenso, que se igualaba solo a la de una poderosa sacerdotisa, que vivió hace cincuenta años.

La saeta chocó contra lo que pareció un campo de energía que no logró ser atravesado, más si debilitado, la figura del demonio se movió con tal maña hacía ella, que tuvo apenas el tiempo de tensar una nueva flecha en el arco, sin siquiera apuntar, la lanzó con escaso poder espiritual, lo que solo alcanzó, por la corta distancia a herirlo, más no a purificarlo, tragó en secó cuando vio los rasgos del rostro del demonio, que pareció esbozar una sonrisa maléfica, pero demasiado humana. Cada vez que terminaba algún enfrentamiento con un nuevo ser que deseaba apoderarse de la joya, que con su poder los haría invencibles, pensaba en cuándo llegaría su hora, hacía mucho que no veía en su futuro una muerte tranquila con muchos años en el cuerpo y nietos a su alrededor, sentía que moriría joven, pero no se había enfrentado tan de cerca de la posibilidad de que fuera, ahora, hasta este momento, en que viendo los ojos rojos y fulgurantes de este ser, sintió…miedo…retuvo el aire esperando la estocada de las garras enormes que parecían resplandecer como acero, cubriéndose con su propia aura, sentía a si alrededor las voces ansiosa y asustadas de los aldeanos, que se mantenían a una distancia prudente, no era la primera vez que la veían luchar, pero en esta ocasión el poder de su contrincante era considerablemente mayor, concentró su energía en un campo que precariamente la podría proteger.

-Oh Kami...- cerró los ojos, sintiendo el sonido de la carne desgarrarse, un ruido limpio, y algo viscoso humedeció su rostro.

Abrió los ojos de inmediato ante la ráfaga que paso junto a ella, advirtiendo que su campo de energía no había sido suficiente para protegerla, pero ante su sorpresa, notó como la figura imponente del demonio que la atacaba, yacía dividida en dos partes a sus pies, y junto a ella, de espaldas al agresor, jadeaba InuYasha, con colmillo de acero entre sus manos y levemente inclinado ante la fuerza del golpe que acababa de asestar, su cabello afirmándose nuevamente a su espalda, y de pronto sus pupilas doradas, pegadas al borde de sus ojos, la miraron… Kagome sintió al corazón, que a pesar de lo acelerado que ya latía debido a la lucha, dio un vuelco dentro del pecho que llegó a doler. InuYasha se incorporó, girándose con rapidez, escrutando a su alrededor, con el seño fruncido y la mano sosteniendo firmemente su espada, separándose de ella, para dar un salto amplio hasta el inicio del bosque, ahí se quedó de pie, observando de forma sagaz, por entre las sombras, agudizando sus sentidos, buscando. Kagome sentía que desfallecería, las piernas se le aflojaban, peor al ver la actitud de alerta que mantenía InuYasha, comprendió que no todo había terminado, intento concentrarse en enfocar un posible peligro, pero no logró nada, todo estaba en calma, incluso los aldeanos, parecieron silenciarse al unísono, escuchó a Miroku que le habló desde la parte baja del templo, junto al cadáver apestoso, del ser que intentó agredirla.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita Kagome?... – consultó algo inquieto.

-Sí…- respondió de forma escueta, fijando sus ojos, al igual que el monje, en la roja figura que aún se mantenía de espalda a ellos. Miroku sintió un ardor en el estómago… ¿cómo le explicaría esto a la sacerdotisa, y a Sango?... sobre todo a Sango…

InuYasha, envainó sin mucho convencimiento a colmillo de acero, aún observando con sigilo, se giró para enfocar los ojos asustados de Kagome, que se volteo e hizo un símbolo en el aire para sellar con energía el templo que conservaba la Perla d Shikkon, InuYasha se encaminó de vuelta hacía ella, escrutando con la mirada a escasa distancia, su cuerpo, buscando alguna señal de heridas o golpes.

-¿Estas bien?...- consultó, con la voz profunda y cargada, el seño aún arrugado, dando una expresión de fiereza, sentía que algo no andaba bien, su olfato había vuelto a detectar el despreciable hedor que expelía Naraku, gruñó débilmente, antes de recibir una respuesta por parte de Kagome.

-Sí, estoy bien…- respondió con una leve sonrisa, que le arrancó un suspiro aliviado al hanyou, que agradecía el haber llegado a tiempo, sabía que por muy fuerte que ella ahora fuera, seguía siendo una humana -… gracias…

-¿Segura?... – volvió a insistir, poniendo una mano sobre l brazo izquierdo de ella, apenas ejerciendo presión, preocupado y molesto, con muchas preguntas en su mente y con la intranquilidad de saber a Kagome en peligro.

-¿Acaso no la escuchaste?... dijo que estaba bien…- se escuchó la voz masculina hablar desde un lado, acercándose con rapidez.

-Shinishi…- susurró Kagome, observando los ojos marrones del hombre que parecían fulgurar de ira ante InuYasha, sin siquiera amedrentarse por la figura imponente del hanyou, que percibió el susurro en la voz de la mujer, sintiendo que la sangre se coagulaba dentro de sus venas...maldito humano… pensó.

-Ya déjala…- insistió el hombre, tomando a Kagome desde el otro brazo tirando un poco de ella, él la sostuvo con un poco más de fuerza, para evitar que se le arrebatará, en una actitud desafiante. Ella por su parte no aprobaba la conducta posesiva de Shinishi, aunque no debía de negar que desde que llegó solo habían había recibido atenciones por parte de él, incluso en algún momento le recordó a aquel muchacho con el que compartieron, Akitoki, y sabía bien que si lo permitía sería capaz de enfrentarse a InuYasha y no lo permitiría… ambos eran importantes para ella.

-InuYasha…- pidió con la voz, arrullando su nombre, intentando pedirle que no avanzara, él la observó, con una mirada confusa y dolida, de haber sido el InuYasha de antes, le habría reclamado por escoger, a ese hombre que la tomaba de forma tan posesiva… pero después de todo ese tal Shinishi, ¿era "su hombre" no?... tragó su orgullo y su molestia, apretó un poco el brazo de Kagome, y luego lo soltó dando media vuelta, sintiendo la derrota, en la piel, era una derrota sin golpes, pero tan amarga.

_**A quién vas a decirle ahora, te amo**_

_**Y luego en el silencio, le dará tu cuerpo**_

Lo vio partir, una extraña sensación la abordó, necesitaba decirle algo, ¿quizás agradecer nuevamente su intervención?... sentía que el corazón se le oprimía en el pecho, sentía en daño en el corazón de InuYasha, y aunque la razón le hablaba de abandono y falta, el alma le hablaba de amor… simplemente… tiró del brazo que Shinishi sostenía, y avanzó hacía la figura roja que comenzaba a internarse en el bosque.

Se sentía dolido, los celos le estaban carcomiendo, desde dentro el intestino y el pecho, ver la forma en que ese hombre tomaba el brazo de Kagome, le hizo hervir la sangre, y más aún, el modo en que ella había pedido por él, sabiendo que no era rival, para sí…gruñó dispuesto a tomar velocidad en medio del mismo sendero que tomara ara llegar a salvar la vida de la mujer que amaba, pero que aparentemente ya no sentía lo mismo, todos aquellos hermosos sentimientos que le confesara a través de sus besos en aquella noche que vivía en su recuerdo… como su pudiera palparla.

_**A quién le dejarás dormirse en tu espalda**_

_**Y luego en el silencio, le dirás te quiero**_

_**Detendrás su aliento sobre tu cara**_

_**Perderás su rumbo en tu mirada**_

_**Y se le olvidará la vida amándote**_

De pronto en suave, pero firme agarré le llamo la atención, se giró para ver de que se trataba, para encontrarse con los ojos castaños de Kagome, lo miraban con una calidez especial, que no le había visto en las últimas oportunidades que se encontraron, un fulgor concreto que recordaba en la mirada que habitaba sus recuerdos…

-Kagome…- nombró únicamente, esperando que ella hablara, sentía sobre ellos la mirada desafiante y atrevida del hombre con el que la sacerdotisa vivía.

-Bueno, yo… - titubeo, en realidad no sabía que decirle, aunque sí lo sabía perfectamente, solo que no lo podía decirlo, no, sabiendo que él se iba a los brazos de "ella" cada vez, cada noche en la que habían encontrado - … solo quiero que sepas que te lo agradezco… mucho…- se giró ara marcharse… pero su muñeca fue sostenida, tragó y enfocó sus ojos en los dorados.

_**Ahora quién si no soy yo**_

**_Me miro lloró en el espejo y me siento estúpido, ilógico_**

**_Y luego te imagino toda regalando el olor de tu piel_**

_**Tus besos, tu sonrisa eterna, y hasta el alma en un beso**_

_**En un beso va el alma, y en mi alma esta el beso que pudo ser…**_

-Esta noche… ¿podrías venir… esta noche?...- preguntó, temeroso, sabía que no había aparentemente, una razón poderosa, no una que lo pareciera, para pedir tal cosa. Se quedó ahí, con los ojos fijos en el rostro de ella, esperando la respuesta que sentía era más importante que el aire, para sobrevivir un día más…

-Mj.…- asintió, siendo todo lo que pudo decir, el corazón le latía con fuerza en la garganta, los dedos calidos de InuYasha cercando su muñeca y el rubor, pintando sus mejillas…

_**A quién le dejarás tu aroma en la cama**_

_**A quién le quedará el recuerdo mañana**_

_**A quién le pasarán las horas con calma**_

_**Y luego en el silencio, deseará tu cuerpo**_

_**Se detendrá el tiempo sobre su cara**_

_**Pasará mil horas en la ventana**_

_**Se le acabará la voz llamándote**_

_**Ahora quién…**_

Soltó el aire cuando la vio alejarse a los brazos del hombre que la protegía a pesar de todo, debía reconocer el apego que él sentía por Kagome…

-Kagome… -susurró al aire, antes de perderse en la inmensidad de esta bosque…

Continuará…

**Lamento lo corto de este capítulo, pero mi neurona esta medio dormida, así que solo disfrútenlo y esperen que en unas horas les enviaré el siguiente…**

**Besitos**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**


	9. En medio de mis sentimientos

Capítulo IX

**En medio de mis sentimientos**

Caminó por entre el bosque, aún indagando a su alrededor cualquier indicio de algo anormal, estaba demasiado inquieto, se maldecía por no permanecer al lado de Kagome, ella estaba valiéndose prácticamente sola, y él había prometido hacerlo… miró a colmillo de acero y recordó que la primera vez que dejo de ser solo una espada vieja entre sus manos, había sido para proteger a Kagome… suspiró y agudizó su oído, el agua limpia de un lago se escuchaba bajo la capa de hielo que se había formado, no quedaba nada sin congelar bajo el manto blanco que la nieve mantenía por todo el lugar, se dirigió hacía el, deseaba asear sus manos. Se agachó ante la orilla, dio un leve golpe con dos de sus dedos partiendo lo suficiente el hielo, creando un socavón pequeño, el frió era intenso, metió las manos en el liquido, luego de unos instantes, sintió las punzadas del hielo atravesando su piel.

-Maldito humano…- era lo único que se gestaba en su mente, la imagen de Kagome a su lado y una serie de otras, creadas por sus celos, que se agolpaban en su cerebro, ella envuelta en los ropajes de un futón, desnuda y dormida después del amor, o peor aún, perteneciéndole al humano detestable que la impregnaba con su olor – No…- exclamó en un gruñido profundo y lleno de furia, asestando un fuerte golpe con su puño sobre el hielo formado en el lago, una grieta se extendió por varios metros, reflejando su ira y su dolor.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez que purifico la perla nuevamente, dos veces en un mismo día, se dispuso a dejar que su cuerpo recibiera el necesario baño, tanto para eliminar de el las energías negativas, como para sacarse el cansancio de lo que había sido un largo día. Dejaba caer el agua sobre su rostro, aún estaba tibia, permitiendo que recorriera su cuello y su pecho, cayendo con libertad por su estómago, respiró profundamente al sentir por fin durante este largo día n momento de paz… aunque no fuera en su totalidad, no podía sacar de su mente los ojos de InuYasha que la miraron de ese modo tan extrañamente entristecido, cuando le pidió alejarse… por Kami, sacudió su cabeza, sacando el recuerdo de ella, molesta por sentir aún amor por él. Unos golpes suaves el la puerta de este improvisado baño, al alertaron.

-Kagome…- se escuchó llamar en tono bajo, a la voz de su compañero de vivienda, frunció el seño, algo asustada, por algún motivo el sentir cerca de Shinishi, últimamente se le hacía algo incomodo, agito un poco su cabeza intentando limpiarse de malos presentimientos, después de todo era este el mismo hombre que la había ayudado muchas veces con sus heridas incluso, por mínimas que estas fueran.

-Sí, Shinishi…- respondió, elevando con su mano la canal por la que el agua caía, su baño ya había terminado, sacó algo con que secarse desde un costado y comenzó a envolverse en el objeto.

-Pues verás… - titubeo antes de formular la pregunta, y el hecho de que Kagome saliera de su baño, envuelta en lo que asemejaba a una toalla, con el cabello mojado y la piel aún perlada por el agua, no le ayudaba mucho.

-Hablemos en la cabaña… me estoy enfriando…- pidió ella, al sentir que leves temblores la embargaban, siempre con aquella amabilidad que no al abandonaba.

-Sí…- respondió él, siguiendo los pasos de la sacerdotisa, escrutando su figura con detenimiento, al tener la ventaja de no ser visto… su rostro cambio a uno de molestia, descubrirse últimamente en estos actos lo tenía algo confundido, desde que ese InuYasha había salido, de solo el recuerdo de Kagome, él sentía una furia increíble y deseos de… ¿asesinarlo?... abrió los ojos con asombro ante sus propios pensamientos… ¿qué le estaba pasando?...

Una vez que estuvieron dentro de su hogar, Kagome se encontraba vistiendo tras su biombo, mientras que Shinishi avivaba el fuego dentro del lugar, algunos alimentos esperaban por la sacerdotisa, que terminaba de calzarse las prendas.

-¿Tenías algo que decirme?...- consultó intentando parecer calma, en sus palabras, ya que predecía lo que el hombre que la acompañaba deseaba saber, la abrupta aparición de InuYasha lo había alertado, lo sintió en el agarré que le propinó en el brazo al verlo, algo muy similar a lo que había hecho cuando le reclamó estarse viendo "con él", aunque en ese momento Kagome ignoraba a ciencia cierta que el hanyou continuaba con vida.

-Kagome… - quería preguntar, pero por alguna razón el nombre de aquel ser, que ni siquiera era un humano, se le atragantaba en le garganta, ardiendo incluso en ella – ese youkai, ese… lo que sea, él que estaba junto a ti anteriormente… ¿quién es?...

-InuYasha…él es InuYasha, y es un hanyou…- sintió que el tono en la voz de Shinishi le molestaba profundamente, la forma tan despectiva con que se refería a quien la acompañara en infinidad de aventuras, protegiéndola del peligro tantas veces, a quien ciertamente le debía la vida, hoy, una vez más, le molestaba -… es un gran guerrero, que salvó mi vida este día… - concluyó intentando darle el lugar que se merecía, ante Shinishi.

-Veo que no me equivocaba – dijo, moviendo el fuego con algo más de insistencia, mirando luego la figura que salía de tras el biombo, Kagome, vestida pulcramente en sus atavíos de color marrón, todas aquellas prendas, que había aprendido a hacer con sus propias manos, el cabello ya algo más seco, reposando sobre uno de sus hombros, la piel pálida y los labios rosados, casi amoratados por el frió.

-¿En qué?...- pregunto denotando de inmediato algo de recelo ante la forma en que Shinishi le dirigía esas palabras.

-En qué, él es el motivo de tus escasas sonrisas y de tu nostalgia permanente…- resolvió decir de una vez el hombre, dejando de darle rodeos a la situación, sabia bien que su Kagome vestía de ese modo, no era para salir a dar sus rondas, eso lo hacía en la ropa tradicional de sacerdotisa, en cambio esta la había confeccionado para su último cumpleaños.

-Shinishi…- pronunció Kagome, arrodillándose junto a él, para tomarle una mano- sé que no te he contado todo de mi vida…- suspiró y se resignó -… InuYasha es probablemente la razón de mi melancolía… es un buen hombre…

-¿Hombre?...- dijo con algo de sorna, retirando su mano de la de Kagome, utilizándola para mover los leños encendidos.

-Hombre, youkai o hanyou, que más da…- dijo, tomando de un lado la bolsa tejida que solía llevar consigo -… él es un ser bondadoso, y capaz de arriesgar su vida por la de los demás sin reparo, incluso su propia felicidad con tal de hacer lo correcto… tiene un sentido del honor inigualable, y una entereza envidiable…- suspiró nuevamente luego de aquella palabras, notando como sus ojos amenazaban con humedecerse, no iba a llorar pro InuYasha, al menos no ahora, y no ante Shinishi, quien se quedó observando, intentando controlar su aura, para que ella no notara como crecían sus deseos de ver muerto al poseedor de tantos "atributos"…

-Ya veo…- se limitó a decir, mientras enfocaba las manos pálidas de Kagome, organizar algunas cosas dentro del la bolsa que portaría fuera de la vivienda.

-Irás con él… ¿verdad?...- consultó, sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta.

-Tenemos cosas que hablar… el demonio de esta mañana… - dudó en continuar, no estaba segura de lo que estaba sucediendo y no quería alarmar a su amigo - … bueno, solo debemos conjeturar de dónde apareció, su energía era diferente.

Shinishi, no respondió la vio tomar sus cosas y protegerse con una prenda más a la que ella llamaba abrigo, pensó en seguirla, pero apretó los puños sobre sus muslos y bufó con furia, una que se acrecentaba cada día más y se dirigía inescrutablemente hacía, el ser que le estaba arrebatando lo que él creía le pertenecía.

-InuYasha… - susurró, en un tono muy bajo, casi como si no se tratara de su voz, sonando incluso despiadado - … no me quitarás el amor de la sacerdotisa otra vez…

-.-.-.-.-

Llevaba ya un tiempo dentro de la cueva en la que se habían citado, bueno ciertamente no habían acordado el lugar, pero aquello ya no era necesario, estaba de pie en la entrada intentando capturar en el aire el aroma de ella, deseaba ir, y traerla sobre su espalda, para que llegara con premura, ya que el estómago se le comprimía por la ansiedad, pero sabía que debía de esperar, tras de sí, una fogata vivaz entibiaba el aire, una suave sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y entró nuevamente, al sentir la cercanía de Kagome. Se inclinó cerca del fuego para moverlo un poco, las pieles estaban acomodadas para recibirla resguardada del frío de la entrada, la escuchó pisar la nieve cercana al acceso, no quiso levantar la vista, permaneció en su lugar inamovible, incluso cuando Kgome se encontraba a corta distancia de él.

-Hola…- saludo tímidamente, la actitud de InuYasha apacible y segura, la amedrentó un poco, siempre había sido muy imponente para ella, y eso era algo de lo que le agradaba de él, ese porte de señor que tenía.

-Pensé que no te dejarían venir…- sonrió arrogante, y con desdén, uno que sabía que no tenía el derecho de usar con Kagome, pero a pesar de que sabía que su carácter irascible de años atrás había menguado un poco, no era lo suficiente como para tolerar verla en brazos de otro.

-¿Si era para esto que me querías?... pues no estoy dispuesta a escucharte…- dijo, observándolo firmemente, mientras que él se ponía de pie y caminaba los pasos que lo separaban de ella.

-No, no lo era…-aseguró, como siempre sin una disculpa, Kagome sabía cuanto le costaban, tomó de entre su mano, al bolsa tejida que traía y la olfateo un poco -… veo que no es ramen – sonrió levemente mirándola a los ojos de un modo tan diferente al de las últimas veces, había algo en el brillo de su mirada, que la hizo sonrojar.

-No, no es ramen…- aseguró algo divertida por el comentario, había una infinidad de pequeños detalles que compartían y que no podían ser borrados, por más distancia que conservaran, ni por quienes pasaran por su vida.

InuYasha le tomó la mano, que ella no se atrevió a cerrar, y caminó dándole la espalda hasta las pieles que había dispuesto para ella, el sonrojo se avivó en sus mejillas, y le pedía a Kami que la ayudará a disimularlo, InuYasha le indicó que se sentara junto al fuego y le extendió la bolsa que antes portara.

-Estas muy fría, ponte junto al fuego- le indicó con total autoridad, lo que la hizo rememorar las veces anteriores en que preocupado pro ella, podía llegar a ser incluso algo tosco.

-Sí… - asintió agradecida, mirándolo a intervalos, notando como tomaba un lugar a un costado de ella, separados por menos de un metro, rodeando como en una media luna la fogata.

-¿Siempre ha sido igual?...- preguntó el hanyou, y Kagome se quedó mirándolo mientras que él fijaba sus ojos en las llamas anaranjadas, no comprendía muy bien.

-¿Igual?...- consultó, sacando el jarro que contenía del mismo té verde que compartieran anteriormente.

-Sí… ¿siempre haz corrido estos peligros?...- insistió, con la mirada aún en el fuego y un brazo apoyado sobre la rodilla recogida.

-Bueno… ha sido diferente estos días…- comentó una vez que entendió lo que InuYasha deseaba saber, mientras que servía una taza del humeante brebaje – la energía maligna que he percibido ha traído consigo seres muy fuertes.

-Naraku…- aseguró, observando la pálida mano que le ofrecía un caliente líquido.

-Sí… Naraku… y no sé de donde puede provenir – suspiro, enfocando sus ojos en los de InuYasha que recibía el té, para luego posarlos en el rosario que cargaba en el cuello – aún lo llevas…- dijo, algo curiosa, recordando el día en que las cuentas de aquel rosario volaron por sobre su cabeza para unirse alrededor del hanyou - pensé que lo detestabas…

-No, Kik… yo…- se quedó observando los ojos castaños, cuando el nombre de la otra sacerdotisa se pronunciaba en sus labios, esperando una reacción de su parte, pero esta no llegaba, así que decidió continuar, bajando su mirada hasta el objeto - … se ofreció a quitarlo, pero le dije que no…- enfocó nuevamente sus orbes doradas en el rostro de Kagome -… le dije que era parte de lo que soy ahora…

-Mmjj…- asintió ella, elevando los dedos hasta tocar las suaves y amoratadas cuentas, paso con delicadeza los dedos sobre ellas, como sintiendo lo que InuYasha acababa de decir, "parte de lo que soy ahora"… ¿era ella parte de eso?... ¿de lo que él era ahora?...

Vio como los dedos con garras le tomaron los suyos, reteniéndolos y tirando un poco de ella, Kagome se dejó arrastrar por la fuerza suave que él estaba utilizando, dejando la taza de té verde junto al fuego a centímetros de la que InuYasha acababa de soltar, notó que la mirada dorada se posaba fugaz en sus labios, y luego en sus ojos y el deseo en ella era evidente, la besaría… y lo deseaba tanto…

-InuYasha…- susurró algo agitada con solo sentirlo algo más cerca, inquieta, pero anhelante.

-Shhh…- le escuchó en un susurró que le pareció incluso más bajo que el que ella misma había pronunciado.

_**Que te quedará conmigo una vida entera**_

_**Que contigo adiós inviernos solo primavera**_

_**Que las olas son de magia y no de agua salada**_

_**Yo te creo todo y tú no me das nada**_

Cerró los ojos cuando sintió el roce tenue de la suave piel de los labios del hanyou, recordando como se sentía besarlo, hacía tanto de ello, y ni siquiera entonces era una experta, libero el aire que parecía retener al momento de sentir la caricia, dejando que este se colara entre los labios de InuYasha, provocando algo en él, al sentir el calido vaho. Su mano continuaba prisionera entre los dedos masculinos, y sintió como la otra se posaba sobre su cintura terminando d arrastrarla hasta él. El beso creció, percibiendo como la lengua inquieta buscaba la entrada a su boca, y escuchó una especie de gruñido ahogado en la garganta del hanyou, cuando le permitió el acceso.

Sentía como Kagome respondía a sus besos quizás con la misma ansiedad con que él lo estaba haciendo, y aquello por si solo ya representaba un gran aliciente, la deseaba, deseaba amarla con cada pliegue de su piel, con cada extensión y con cada beso que le fuera posible depositar en ella, y su cuerpo se lo estaba reclamando, con una necesidad imperiosa de marcarla, como aquella única oportunidad en que la tuvo tan cerca como ahora, para hacerlo, apretó la mano sobre la cintura, para luego soltar y comenzar a recorrer sin preguntas su espalda, apretándola contra su pecho, sintiendo el vaivén de este al respirar y el sonido eufórico de su corazón chocando contra su pecho, como si esto fuera en realidad nuevo para ella… pero no deseaba pensar en las veces que le perteneció a ese humano, en este momento era suya…

_**Que si sigo tu camino llegaré hasta el cielo**_

_**Tú me mientes en la cara y yo me vuelvo ciego**_

_**Yo me trago tus palabras, tú juegas un juego**_

_**Y me brilla el mundo cuando dices luego**_

Sintió la presión en su espalda y el aliento caliente de InuYasha sobre su rostro, agitado intentando continuar besándola, estaba desfalleciendo y no sabía si estaba bien, pero había deseado tanto este momento, soñaba con él cada noche… como también cada noche, luego de saberlo vivo, pobló su mente de imágenes de él con la mujer con al que vivía… ¿acaso así tomaba a Kikyo?... poco le importó, dejando que sus manos subieran hasta el cabello del hanyou, enredando los dedos con suavidad entre las plateadas hebras, arrodillándose frente a él, que tuvo que hacer su cabeza hacía atrás para recibir las caricias hambrientas de los labios de Kagome.

_**Cuando dices siento, siento que eres todo**_

_**Cuando dices vida yo estaré contigo, **_

_**Tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro**_

_**Aunque sea mentira me haces sentir vivo**_

_**Aunque es falso el aire siento que respiro**_

Sus manso masculinas se encontraron a cada lado de sus caderas, apretando en ese lugar conteniendo la energía, el corazón latiendo en sus sienes y los labios ardiendo, apretaba las yemas de los dedos y las relajaba, para efectuar el mismo movimiento otra vez. Se incorporó para quedar en la misma posición que Kagome, ambos arrodillados sobre las pieles uno ante el otro, sus manos se deslizaron por su cuello, cuidando de no dañarla con sus garras, acarició buscando el enlace con la yukata, buscando bajo ella recorrer los hombros desnudos, la piel suave y perfumada que había llevado en su recuerdo, el cuello de la vestimenta se abrió, dejando ver la palidez bajo ella, la redondez de sus senos comenzó a visualizarse e InuYasha la observó con detención, sonrojada y anhelante, los labios enrojecidos por los besos, el olor de su excitación incrementándose y el pecho subiendo bajando con rapidez por la agitación.

_**Mientes tan bien, **_

**_Que me sabe a verdad todo lo que me das_**

_**Ya te estoy amando**_

_**Mientes tan bien**_

**_Que he llegado a imaginar_**

**_Que en mi amor llenas tu piel_**

_**Y aunque todo es de papel**_

_**Mientes tan bien…**_

La estaba mirando con tanto amor, que podría haber creído que no había pasado ni un solo día desde que habían estado en esa misma cueva a punto, así como sentía ahora, de entregarse su amor, de sentirse con la piel… mordió su labio y lo vio sonreír de ese modo arrogante que tanto la incitaba, esa sonrisa que era la que en sus sueños elucubraba, como parte de su estampa varonil y admirable, de pronto sintió la presión de su cadera y la muestra física de su ardor le rozo con un movimiento, obligándola a jadear suavemente.

La observó y sus ojos brillaban tanto como aquella noche en la que dejó que se escapara de su sello, por Kami cuanto la amaba, y deseaba que fuera solo suya… ¿tal vez estaba pidiendo demasiado?... pero siempre podías pedir solo un poco, para sosegar un poco el dolor… la mantenía férrea a su cuerpo, dejando que notara como su cuerpo respondía a ella, moviéndose suavemente se inclino para besar su cuello, lamiendo su oído y de ese modo susurrarle una petición…

-Regálame esta noche…- su voz profunda, ronca por la excitación, y tan sensual, la hizo contener el aire ante sus palabras -… solo una de todas las que le haz regalado a tu humano…

Continuara…

**Creo que los pobres están equivocados, ay InuYasha… tú te lo perdiste, por no cuidar tus palabras… siempre tan verdadero no?... pero me encantas… yo te regalo una nochecita, tres veces por semana…jejejeje… bueno creo que a pesar de lo rico que estaba esto, no terminará de la mejor manera, ¿o si, quien sabe, léanlo en esta mismo fic… en el próximo capítulo… pero ya es un precalentamiento, que nos servirá se los aseguro…. **

**Besitos y dejen sus review que son mi sueldo…**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**


	10. Separación

Capítulo X

**Separación**

Caminaba bajo la ventisca, que le movía con violencia el cabello azabache, hundiendo los pies en la nieve que a cada paso, intentando avanzar con rapidez, le costaba visualizar el camino, producto del aire que le golpeaba los ojos y de las lagrimas que se amontonaban en ellos. Pasó el dorso de su mano por el rostro helado, limpiando las gotas antes de que estas afloraran por completo, aún tenía las palabras de InuYasha en su oído…"… Regálame esta noche… solo una de todas las que le haz regalado a tu humano…", no podía creerlo, él pensaba que ella estaba unida a Shinishi por algo más que solo amistad, y ciertamente la enfurecía el que pensara que sus sentimientos resguardados por tanto tiempo, entre las batallas, los percances, incluso el hecho de que él amara a otra mujer, que no se decidiera jamás, hasta abandonarla, a confesarle su sentir, que a pesar de todo eso, creyera que su amor por él era tan débil como para dejarse caer en los brazos de otro hombre…¿por qué jamás pudo entender que su sentimiento superaba la distancia, incluso la muerte en la que lo creyó sumido?...pues si deseaba creer aquello, ella no lo sacaría de su error…

-Kagome, ya para…- se escuchaba la voz profunda de InuYasha que caminaba pacientemente pasos atrás de ella, con la manos metidas en las mangas de su haori, recibiendo el aire frió en el rostro, y los ojos dorados fijos en la femenina figura que insistía en abrirse paso por entre la nieve – no llegarás a la aldea antes de que la tormenta se desate con mayor fuerza

-Déjame, yo sé cuidarme sola…- exclamó molesta, avanzando más por la nieve que le dificultaba demasiado el recorrido, ya estaba cansada de la lucha con el blanco manto que cubría el camino, pero no deseaba detenerse, no quería ni siquiera mirarle la cara al hanyou, sintió las lagrimas saltar desde sus ojos, con una mezcla de congoja y furia.

-No seas testaruda…- insistía, sabía por el sonido de su respiración, que en cualquier momento desistiría, ya estaba agotada, aún no lograba comprender que le había dolido tanto a Kagome, quien finalmente debía de estar molesto era él, no había accedido a su petición, a pesar de que él estaba pisoteando su propio orgullo, aceptando el hecho de que ella tenía un hombre a su lado y que eso lo convertiría en nada más que su "amante"…

-Ya te dije que me… ah…- no alcanzó a terminar la frase, cayendo de rodillas, la nieve le quemaba las manos, ante el contacto.

-Ves, no llegarás Kagome…- insistió acercándose un poco más a ella, esperando a que de una vez tomara conciencia del peligro que corría bajo el gélido ambiente que se gestaba, en tanto en la cueva, una tibia fogata los esperaba.

-Solo desiste…- dijo poniéndose de pie nuevamente, con claras intenciones de continuar avanzando -… vete, solo ve con… - la voz se le quebraba ante sus propias palabras, sintiendo como se anudaban en s garganta -… tu mujer, y sigue tu vida como hasta ahora…- se quedó de pie, aún de espalda al hanyou, que arrugó el seño dolido por las palabras de Kagome.

-No he tenido vida, desde que no te tengo…- confesó, con la voz ronca e intensa, de pie a centímetros de ella, que pareció recoger un tanto los hombros al escucharlo. El cabello oscuro, arrastrado por el viento en dirección a las montañas, al igual que las plateadas hebras de él.

-Ya no te quiero devuelta InuYasha…- dijo con el sentimiento cargado en las cuerdas vocales, que parecían roer su garganta al pasar por ella cada letra del nombre que venía -… vete con… tu querida Kikyo… - finalmente la había nombrado y con ello la estaba haciendo real entre ambos, la mujer que desde que fue resucitada con parte de sus propias almas, había significado un puñal candente clavado en su corazón -…olvídate de Kagome…

-No puedo hacer eso… - continuó, intentando declarar lo que callara dos años atrás, acercando las manos a los hombros de la mujer que tenía en frente- …Kagome yo te am...

-¡Cállate InuYasha!…- exclamó furiosa, girándose, en parte para no recibir el contacto que él intentaba y enfrentar sus ojos dorados con lágrimas fluyendo desde los castaños, saltando desde sus ojos como pequeños cristales, enmudeciendo al hanyou -… vete con ella… a la que escogiste, a la que haz amado, a la que haz tenido entre tus brazos durante estos dos años…

-Kagome…- pudo apenas nombrar, sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta, no podía negar lo que había sucedido en su vida, simplemente no podía, se sabía culpable de lo que le decía, y continuó recibiendo una nueva explosión de reclamos por parte de ella.

-Lo noté InuYasha, la madurez de tus besos y tus caricias…- su voz se fue apagando, dejó la mirada fija en la nieve, sintiendo el peso de la verdad sobre su espalda- sé que la haz amado…

_**Se supone que, **_

_**Mejor fue separarnos,**_

_**Que la vida debe continuar,**_

_**Se supone que ya no me importe quien te besará**_

_**Esa es mi pena, por suponer que te podría olvidar**_

-Creí hacer lo correcto, Kagome… pero no fue así - intentaba explicar lo inexplicable, a causa de un estúpido sentido del honor, se ató a una promesa que jamás debió existir.

-Te detesto… - aquella confesión, le produjo un escalofríos en la espalda, y fijó sus ojos con algo más que sorpresa sobre ella, ¿temor?... sentir su desprecio, era más de lo que estaba preparado para soportar - … no he hecho más que sufrir por ti… y siempre supe que la escogerías… y sin embargo te amaba…- se dejó caer en sus rodillas, las manos cubriendo el rostro y las lagrimas que se enfriaban al contacto con el aire de la noche, se filtraban entre sus dedos, InuYasha se agachó para alcanzar su altura.

-Tranquila, ya no llores - le decía, mientras que en su mente se repetía un "te amaba"… ¿es que ya no?... pensaba sintiendo el dolor en su pecho al imaginar que todo ese sentimiento que albergó en su corazón por él, se había muerto, intentando abrir las manos pálidas, que ocultaban el acongojado rostro femenino, le dolía muchísimo el pesar que le estaba causando, probablemente ella estaba lidiando en su interior con los sentimientos que poseía por él y por el humano ese que le había arrebatado su amor, arrugó el ceño con preocupación, ¿qué es lo que le estaba haciendo?... la amaba y todo lo que había logrado desde que la conoció fue dañarla… tenía tanta razón en detestarlo…comenzó a rodearla con sus brazos, sintiendo el rechazo debilitado de Kagome…

_**Me despido en el portal**_

_**Y me trago de un suspiro las palabras**_

_**Tú ya tienes otro amor**_

_**Yo regreso a mi dolor**_

_**Yo no tengo nada más**_

-Suéltame…- pidió apenas dejando que el sonido de su voz se escuchara, estaba tan dolida, tanto por el abandono que sentía por parte de InuYasha, como por permitirse seguir sufriendo por él, sabiendo que los brazos que ahora la rodeaban, habían cobijado cada noche el cuerpo de esa mujer, con la que compartía un extraño sentimiento.

Se dejó abrazar, escuchando la voz masculina y profunda de InuYasha, que comenzaba elevarla, sintió como sus pies se despejaban del piso e instintivamente, quizás como buscando la seguridad que siempre encontró en él, ocultó su rostro en el cabello plateado, no quería pensar mucho más, estaba demasiado cansada, y un susurro llegó hasta su oído.

-Hoy cuidaré de ti…- le dijo con tanto sentimiento, que parecía que el corazón amenazaba con desbordarse en su pecho - … mañana… sólo si lo deseas así…

Kagome se apretó un poco más al abrazo, ¿qué había sido eso?... tenía la sensación de que le estaba pidiendo su autorización para quedarse junto a ella, las lagrimas caían ahora más abundantes que antes, con una mezcla extraña de amor, dolor y profunda esperanza. Entraron nuevamente a la cueva e InuYasha apoyó su espalda en la pared de ésta, y acomodó a Kagome en su regazo, el fuego continuaba fielmente encendido, como si previera una fría noche…se quedó con los ojos dorados fijos en las llamas, mientras besaba a intervalos el cabello azabache, algo humedecido por las circunstancias, podía escuchar como los sollozos de ella se iban apagando poco a poco… y se armó del valor suficiente para hablar.

_**Se supone que por ti no sienta nada**_

_**Que el pasado no me pesa ya**_

_**Ser supone que es muy fácil repetir que bien me va**_

_**Aunque por dentro, me este muriendo**_

-Sé que durante estos años, haz debido hacer tu vida…- dijo intentando mantener la serenidad, le dolía el solo pensar en que Kagome compartía junto a ese humano, que le provocaba una profunda desconfianza – y no te voy a pedir que lo dejes… no tengo derecho para ello…- Kagome se aferró más dentro de los brazos de InuYasha, siendo correspondida, abrió los ojos expectante aún cubierta de la mirada dorada, ¿qué pretendía decirle?... lo escuchó tragar con dificultad – y he tomado la decisión de… romper la promesa que le hice a Kikyo… - Kagome en ese momento se incorporó y fijo sus pupilas en él, intentando procesar lo que estaba escuchando, el hanyou le sonrió de forma entristecida, pero segura -… solo quiero permanecer a tu lado Kagome… como tú me lo pediste un día…

-InuYasha…- musito tan bajito, que él tuvo que leer sus labios para saber lo que decía, no podía creer que estaba escuchando finalmente las palabras que tanto anhelo de parte de él, cuando intento persuadirlo de la decisión que tomara.

-Sé que es algo tarde quizás…- se sonrió nuevamente, burlándose de sus propias conclusiones – pero debía vivir tu ausencia, para saber… para crecer…

-.-.-.-.-

Horas más tarde la tormenta se había disipado, apenas algunos copos se filtraban por la entrada y faltaba ya muy poco para el amanecer, sin embargo, había una pareja que no lograba dormir, que se paso el tiempo hablando de mucho de lo sucedido en esos dos años, InuYasha ya tenía detalles precisos de lo que había sido la boda de Sango, de la cantidad de golpes con el hiraikotzu que el monje se había llevado, a causa de otras mujeres, hasta que supo que sería finalmente padre, al parecer aquello era la razón que motivaba su vida y ahora ya se sentía prácticamente completo, le contó el modo en que se esta encaminado el avance del pequeño Shippo, de lo mucho que había acompañado a Kagome cuando se sintió más sola, se contaron hábilmente todo, sin embargo, ambos omitieron detalles de las personas con las que convivían hasta que finalmente el silencio reino, escuchándose el silbido de la noche entre las hojas de los árboles, y el crepitar del fuego…

Kagome se quedó muda, observando los ojos dorados que le hablaban de pesares y tristezas, había tan poca alegría en ellos, apenas una chispa parecía asomarse cuando ella sonreía, algo que por cierto hacía mucho que no efectuaba tantas veces en una noche, acercó sus dedos con escaso calor, hasta los labios tibios de InuYasha y los dibujo con las yemas, sin dejar de mirarlos, con sus propios labios entreabiertos, deseando cobijar en ellos los de el hanyou

-Quiero que permanezcas a mi lado…- dijo Kagome, enfocando los ojos dorados que la observaba incrédulos, para sentir antes de que lograra responder a aquello que ella le decía, la boca femenina y húmeda posarse en los suyos.

InuYasha simplemente se dejó besar, sintiendo la caricia suave de los rosados labios de la mujer, contra los suyos, notando que ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados, decidió dejarse llevar por la caricia, sabiendo que no debía de negar que tenerla, así tan cerca, lo apasionaba terriblemente, pero ya habría tiempo, ahora era feliz disfrutando solo con amarle, del modo simple que Kagome le estaba ofreciendo, escuchar el sonido esperanzador de sus palabras, le estaba entregando una felicidad reconocible para su alma, solo en sus recuerdos junto a ella.

La mañana llegó, dejando que algunos suaves rayos de sol se filtraran posándose sobre los restos de una fogata extinta, una pareja se mantenía a escasos metros de la entrada a la cueva, InuYasha abrazando el cuerpo femenino, con la espalda de ella apoyada en su pecho, manteniéndose en silencio, observando el paisaje, y el horizonte que no variaba demasiado en su tono blanco.

-Hablaré con Kikyo en cuanto te deje en la aldea…- aseguró, apretando un poco más el enlace, apoyando su mentón sobre la cabellera azabache, sabía que ya era hora, de alguna manera sentía que silenciosamente Kagome le estaba dando una oportunidad, y con ello le estaba regalando nuevamente esperanza a su corazón.

-Sabes InuYasha…- pronunció algo temerosa, había algo que deseaba decirle, pero no estaba muy segura de si valía la pena.

-¿Mmmm?…- se escuchó el ronco sonido de su voz, que parecía calmo, de alguna manera la tensión conservada, se estaba liberando. Y sintió que aquello la alentaba a seguir.

-La sacerdotisa custodia… no puede dar su corazón… su amor y energía deben estar concentrados en resguardar la perla – sentía que las palabras de aquella confesión se le ahogaban en la garganta, le quemaban… era una especie de regla, que se había traspasado de boca en boca, desde que "la Perla de Shikkon", hiciera su aparición.

-No creas en ello…- pidió, girándola, para inclinarse sobre los labios que permanecían igual de rosa que durante la noche, pensando en lo que Kikyo y él vivieron hacía más de cincuenta.

Kagome se abrazó a él, dejando que su amor fluyera a través de sus labios, deseando que no hubiera verdad en aquella advertencia, anhelaba amarlo, darle a él y a sí, la oportunidad de llegar a conocer la felicidad de estar juntos, de ser solo uno.

-.-.-.-.-

Caminaba por entre la nieve, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para enfrentar los ojos fríos de la mujer que alguna vez amo fuertemente, sabiendo que el sentimiento que ahora alojaba en su interior, por Kagome, era muy superior en intensidad, forma, y deseos.

Antes de llegar al claro en el que se ubicaba la cabaña que compartía con Kikyo, pudo vislumbrar no muy lejos, una serie de almas, que son con las que Kikyo, se mantenía dentro de un mundo que ya no era el propios…

Se apresuró, encontrando a Kikyo tirada en el frió de la nieve, las almas ingresando con duchísima dificultad, se inclinó y la abrazó, notando que parecía inconsciente, pero contrario a eso, ella abrió con dificultad sus ojos y una vez que logró enfocarlos en él.

-Me estoy muriendo InuYasha…

Continuará…

**Ufff… tengo sueñito… disculpen por las notas de autor… solo les pido, humildemente, dejen su review al terminar… **


	11. Feliz Navidad

Capítulo XI

**Feliz Navidad**

Llevaba ya algunas horas con la espalda apoyada en la pared de la cabaña en la que se alojaban, Kikyo, estaba recostada sobre el futón, perecía dormida, encontrarla en ese estado tan deplorable le había hecho sentir muy culpable, al parecer ella no mentía, la llevaba observando largo tiempo y parecía muy agotada, sin decir que las almas que traían consigo sus serpientes no lograban ingresar todas en ella, agudizó su vista y notó que sobre su hombro derecho una tenue luz se vislumbraba, se acerco y observó el rostro pálido y al parecer dormido de la mujer, descorrió con cuidado la yukata, dejando el hombro desnudo, y paso los dedos con delicadeza en ellos, advirtiendo una pequeña fisura que se formaba en el, dejando escapar poco a poco, la energía de las almas que aún podía recibir ella.

-Esta herida no ha querido cerrar…- dijo con la voz cansada y los ojos apenas abiertos, posados en los dorados del hanyou, una sonrisa lacónica se asomó en sus labios -… quién dijera que siempre terminaría perdiendo la vida por esta herida ¿no?...

-No dejaré que mueras Kikyo…- respondió arrugando el ceño, sabía que le había prometido a Kagome volver a su lado, estar junto a ella, pero ¿cómo podía dejar que Kikyo muriera?... esa se había convertido en su lucha, por tanto tiempo.

-No quiero morir…- susurró, utilizando todas las fuerzas que poseía, para aferrarse al haori del hanyou y esconder su rostro en el pecho fuerte -… no puedo morir aún…- suplicó, e InuYasha sintió un dolor enorme en su corazón, ¿es que acaso nunca lograría vivir en paz?... se sentó junto a ella y la cobijó en sus brazos, se veía tan indefensa, y si no hubiese sido por que jamás la sintió temblar, juraría que ahora lo estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?... ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar?...- pidió una respuesta, necesitaba hacer algo, de lo contrario no podría irse en paz de su lado.

-No puedo morir aún, hay cosas que me quedan por hacer aún aquí…- dijo, inquietando a InuYasha, del tiempo que llevan juntos, jamás quiso darle un motivo para no irse al infierno con él de una buena vez, y ahora parecía estar a punto de confesarse.

-¿Qué cosas Kikyo?...- se aventuró a preguntar, sin saber si obtendría una respuesta.

-No puedo explicarte…- aseveró, ya perdiendo la voz suave que la estaba acompañando, para volver a su tono habitual, pero cansado, se soltó del abrazó y se sentó, dejando que su cabello oscuro cayera por la espalda y los costados, algo desordenado, para como acostumbraba llevarlo, la cabeza inclinada – La perla de Shikkon…

-¿Qué?... ¿La perla?...- interrogó como creyendo que no había escuchado bien, ¿a qué se refería Kikyo?...

-Solo la Perla de Shikkon, puede darme el tiempo y las fuerzas que necesito… - aseguró observando como los dorados ojos la miraban cuestionando sus palabras – ella puede concederme el deseo de convertirme nuevamente en una humana – puso su mano en la herida y su rostro se comprimió un poco – la Perla puede darle un cuerpo humano a mi alma…

-.-.-.-.-

Le pidió a InuYasha que la dejará cerca de la aldea, no quería un encuentro entre él y Shinishi, se sentía tan extraña, tenía temor de que algo destruyera la felicidad que tenía en su corazón luego de las palabras del hanyou, se sentía embelesada, escuchar la seguridad en la voz del hanyou, cuando le aseguraba permanecer a su lado, probablemente estaría bien decirle ya que lo de Shinishi no era más que un mal entendido, que ella nunca dejó de amarlo, se sonrió al pensar en que su propio orgullo le había ganado en esta oportunidad, pero de pronto sus cejas se fruncieron al pensar en Kikyo, detuvo su paso antes de salir al claro que le abría paso hacía la aldea…¿ Y Kikyo?... oprimió uno de sus puños… seguro él había intimado con ella, sacudió su cabeza, recordando los besos que alguna vez los vio entregarse, no podía dejarse envenenar por eso, después de todo ya habría tiempo para aclararlo… volvió a sonreís, cuando soñadoramente toco sus labios.

-¿Te han besado ya suficiente?...- escuchó una ronca voz masculina tras su espalda, sin alcanzar siquiera a voltearse para ver bien de quien se trataba, aunque no lo necesitaba, Shinishi ya la había aprisionado por la cintura y pegado a su pecho.

-Suéltame Shinishi…- pidió con n tono algo alterado, por alguna razón que no lograba comprender, se había comenzado a sentir muy nerviosa junto a él, su voz sonaba diferente y muy molesta y por primera vez su poderío varonil le erizo la piel.

-¿Cuándo entenderás que eres mía y solo mía?... – preguntó ya a punto de bufar sobre su nuca, buscando con sus labios el cuello pálido y expuesto de ella.

-Ya basta Shinishi…- luchaba por que la soltara, sintiendo como las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, la fuerza con que el hombre la sostenía, la dejaba apenas tocar con la punta de los pies el piso y la estaba sofocando incluso.

-No…- dio casi jadeando en su oído -… no dejaré que te vuelvas a escapar a esa cueva, con ese hanyou…

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida… ¿acaso la había estado espiando?... tragó saliva y respiró profundamente intentando calmar sus sentidos, lamentaba tener que hacer esto con Shinishi, pero no veía otra alternativa, él no comprendía razones y ella se esta asustando con su actitud. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su aura la protegiera con enorme energía, formando una luz azul intensa alrededor de su figura, la que se metía entre el cuerpo del hombre y ella, obligándolo a soltarla, quemándole los brazos y el estomago en el contacto con la luz, dejando algunas marcas rojizas. Shinishi cayó a unos metros de Kagome, y todo lo que ella pudo hacer, fue enfocar sus ojos cristalinos en él.

-No vuelvas a ponerme un dedo encima…- masculló casi en un susurró sintiendo que temblaba, para luego girarse y salir corriendo en busca del refugio que le proporcionaba el templo…

No quiso hacer participe a sus amigos de lo sucedido, ya luego algo más tranquila vería el modo de tratar con Shinishi lo sucedido, intentó buscarle una explicación al actuar del hombre, y lo único que logro conjeturar, es que mucha de la responsabilidad de aquello era suya, no debió permitir que viviera a su lado… pero había sido siempre tan gentil... siempre, hasta que…

-Apareció InuYasha…- por un momento recordó el día en que tuvo un altercado algo menor que este, por cierto, cuando Miroku lo obligó a soltarla, entonces no lo comprendió, pero Shinishi le pregunto si había pasado la noche con "él"…

El día transcurrió en calma, se sentía inquieta, alerta, observaba a su alrededor y no encontró rastro de Shinishi, de cierta forma le preocupaba, le había tomado cariño, además esta noche festejarían Navidad, él era uno de los más interesado en las costumbres que Kagome les enseñaba a los aldeanos. No sabía que hacer, ni en donde iría a parar todo esto, ¿quizás si le pedía a Miroku que la ayudase con el hombre que aún consideraba su amigo?...

Vio como el día paso ante ella, sus obligaciones con los aldeanos y con el templo se efectuaron del modo tradicional, ya en el atardecer todos habían terminado con el intercambio de regalos, incluso uno de los niños le había traía de parte todos, un hermoso vestido de color oliva, como los frutos de ese árbol, con las mangas bordadas a mano, ara una yukata, y una larga falda con pliegues a los costados, cayendo desde sus caderas, quizás para darle una mayor disponibilidad de espacio, si consideramos que en cualquier momento estaba expuesta a un enfrentamiento, agradeció infinitamente el gesto, ya que éste demostraba la preocupación por los detalles.

Se dio su baño, y se arregló el nuevo traje, espero durante todo el día a que InuYasha llegase, pero no quería sentirse deprimida, no lo haría, debía confiar en él ¿no?... las razones de su ausencia, pues eran valederas si las veías desde su punto, cepillo su cabello, observando el reflejo en un espejo que mantenía dentro de un cajón, y respiró profundamente, se cruzó sobre el pecho su bolsa tejida, que esta día en particular llevaba algunas cosas especiales, el carcaj, sobre la correa del bolso, y el arco en su mano, su arma, un elemento indispensable para ella, salió y dejó caer la estera que cerraba s cabaña, hizo un gesto con sus dedos y se inclino, dejando un sello en ella, se encaminó hasta el templo a pasos de ahí y una vez que se cercioró de que todo estaba en orden, volvió a hacer el mismo gesto, sellando también el templo, y se encaminó, el estomago se le llenaba de mariposas ante la incertidumbre, este era un día decisivo, dependiendo de lo que InuYasha hubiese hecho, ella sabría si podía seguir soñando o seguir siendo únicamente la sacerdotisa custodia de la perla.

-.-.-.-.-

Olfateó el aire comprobando que Kagome estaba muy cerca, dejó el fuego que estaba ya encendiendo con fuerza, para salir a su encuentro, tragó caminando con las manos dentro de las mangas, y la vio, aún algo de luz natural los acompañaba y aquella ropa de color oliva la hacía ver realmente hermosa, el cabello se movía con suavidad obstruyendo su vista, la vio descorrerlo con la mano y detenerse al verlo, se quedaron así, en silencio un instante, separados por algunos metros, hasta que InuYasha abrió los ojos enormemente al verla avanzar con rapidez hacía él, liberó sus manos de entre su haori y se dispuso a recibirla, notó como Kagome se abrazaba a su cintura, con aquella misma inocencia que pendía de ella cuando apenas era una adolescente, entrecerró los ojos y la estrechó, sintiendo tanta tristeza, pero debía hablarle, contarle lo que estaba sucediendo y orar a Kami, para que ella lo comprendiera, la amaba, con todas sus fuerzas, con cada celular de su ser, añorando poder entregarle la felicidad que ella tanto se merecía.

Kagome se separó de su agarré, solo un poco, para mirarlo sonriendo con suavidad, no se había sentido tan feliz hacía tanto, que no recordaba, se apoyó en los hombros de InuYasha y se ayudo para pisar apenas en la unta de sus pies, acercándolo hasta ella, y lo besó… suavemente sin aspavientos y sin necesidades, solo era un saludo, una caricia delicada, con la que intentaba hacerle saber su alegría, y quizás sentir la de él. El hanyou cerró los ojos y se inclinó para que no se esforzara demasiado, bebió de sus labios, el roce antojadizo que le estaba entregando, ya que lo besaba, pero no le permitía ahondar la caricia… se sonrió entre el beso, la primera sonrisa que lograba tener este día luego de dejarla en las cercanías de la aldea.

-Tengo algo para ti… - le dijo Kagome, rompiendo la caricia, y enfocando los ojos dorados, que InuYasha abrió enormemente.

-¿Qué cosa?...- consultó con palpable ansiedad en su voz, que se había hecho algo más ronca a causa del beso, y ella lo notó, frunciendo levemente las cejas, para relajar de inmediato su rostro y reír, debía de reconocer que InuYasha, era ya un hombre, y lo podía notar en la forma con que ampliaba el agarré de su cintura, sus manos ya no solo se quedaban inamovibles en la curva de ella, se deslizaban muy lentamente pro las caderas y algo más abajo del quiebre de su espalda, oprimiéndola, con lo que le pareció un impulso involuntario, ante su risa.

-No es lo que crees…- continuaba sonriendo, dándole a entender que había leído su mente.

-Feh… ¿qué sabes tú lo que puedo pensar?...- intentó defenderse al encontrarse descubierto, Kagome volvió a sonreír, le encantaba escucharle así, con sus palabras de antes, con su tierna rudeza, la que le había cautivado el corazón sin remedio.

-Ven te mostraré…- le dijo, mientras que buscaba en su espalda una de las manos de InuYasha, para arrastrarlo desde ella hasta la cueva.

Minutos más tarde no entendía lo que Kagome estaba haciendo, pero había sacado desde el interior de esa bolsa en que solí traer comida, una tela, algo de incienso que encendió con una varilla obtenida del fuego y le había sacado el rosario del conjuro, lo separó pieza por pieza, fue conjurando en el, pasando cada una de ellas por el humo del incienso y dejándolas sobre la tela blanca… ¿desde cuando Kagome sabía hacer estas cosas?... respiró profundamente, entendía que se perdió mucho de la vida de ella, en solo dos años, era evidente como había crecido y madurado también.

-Ya esta…- exclamó con un estado de euforia controlado, había vuelto a unir las partes del rosario, como si jamás las hubiera separado.

-¿Ya qué?...- le preguntó, viéndola acercarse apoyada solo en sus rodilla, sobre las pieles en las que se encontraban, el rosario sostenido en sus manos y los ojos brillantes.

-Esto…- dijo, mientras pasaba el collar por sobre la cabeza del hanyou, quitando desde atrás el cabello que quedaba atrapado, casi abrazándolo en el hecho, él aspiró por la boca, para evitar recibir de lleno en su nariz el aroma de Kagome, que como siempre le resultaba un estímulo demasiado efectivo. Ella se sentó en sus talones y le sonrió-… InuYasha… osuwari…

El hanyou abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero el arrastre seguido de las palabras que acababa de conjurar Kagome, no se había efectuado, entonces comprendió que lo que ella había hecho, era anular el conjuro del rosario.

-Feliz Navidad, InuYasha…- pronunció, dejando un beso en su mejilla., el que respondió rodeándola para que no se escapara, besando con agradecimiento sus labios, quizás el que hubiese anulado el hechizo, no era algo tan relevante, de hecho ella era la única que podía hacer efectivas esas palabras, pero con esto le estaba demostrando que confiaba en él… solo esperaba que lo continuara haciendo luego de lo que tenía que pedirle…

_**Nuestro amor era igual que una tarde de abril**_

_**Que también es fugaz como ser feliz**_

_**Pudo ser y no fue por ser la vida como es**_

_**Nos dio la vuelta del revés, lo ves, lo ves.**_

Tomó el rostro de la muchacha entre sus manos, cuando notó que el beso comenzaba a apasionarse, pero debía de hablar con ella antes, antes de lo que seguiría entre ellos, antes de cualquier nueva decisión. Kagome lo observó, cambiando sus ojos encendidos por su propio ímpetu, a unos preocupados, de segura ya estaba leyendo los suyos… marcó su rostro con una mueca de sus labios, que intentaba ser una sonrisa. Dejó que la mejilla de ella, algo sonrosada, descansara en su palma, mientras que sus dedos se enlazaban el azabache de su cabello, ese que olía de forma tan exquisita, ya no era el mismo aroma que traía desde su época, ahora olía a hierbas, frescas como ella.

_**Nuestro amor era igual que una mañana sin fin**_

_**Imposible también, como no morir**_

_**Dejó de ser o será, por ser el diablo como es**_

_**Juega contigo al esconder, lo ves, lo ves**_

-¿Qué sucede?...- preguntó sin dar más preámbulos a sus inquietudes, necesitaba saber, el dorado mirar de InuYasha le estaba suplicando que lo perdonara… podía leerlo… y sus conjeturas se le estaban haciendo un nudo en el estomago, y amargando su boca. Lo vio bajar su mirada.

-Kikyo…- pronunció, al solo escuchar el nombre de ella en sus labios, necesito liberarse u poco de él, ¿celos?... sí ¿y por qué no?... después de todo tenía derecho – escucha por favor…- continuó al notar el desapego.

-No me hagas caso, continua…- intentaba escucharse completa, pero sentía que el corazón iba a fraccionarse cuando él hablara.

-Bueno… ella esta muriendo…- escuchó la voz apagada de InuYasha y vio su ceño apretarse – las almas que recolecta ya no pueden ingresar a ese cuerpo artificial que posee.

-Oh…- fue todo lo que dijo, ¿por qué no sentía tristeza?... hablaban de la muerte de alguien y ella no tenía sentimientos sobre ello. El hanyou la observó, necesitaba escrutar sus reacciones.

-Necesito hacer algo por ella Kagome… no puedo dejarla morir… - aseguró, apretando las manos sobre los brazos femeninos.

-¿Y qué harás?...- su voz se había vuelto impersonal, demasiado fría, como si solo con su palabra marcara una distancia invisible entre ambos.

-Pedirle un deseo a la Perla… - aseguró -… la Perla de Shikkon puede darle un cuerpo humano.

_**Y ahora somos como dos extraños**_

_**Que se van sin más como**_

_**Dos extraños más que van quedándose detrás**_

_**Yo sigo estando enamorado**_

_**Y tú sigues sin saber si lo haz estado**_

_**Y si te quise alguna vez lo ves, lo ves**_

Kagome no respondió, se quedó por unos instantes en la misma posición, dejando que sus ojos castaños que minutos antes reflejaran tanto amor para él, le helaran la sangre ahora, el único movimiento que le vio, fue el leve que hacía su pecho al respirar y su garganta al tragar.

-¿Kagome?...- preguntó, inquieto al no ver en ella reacción alguna. Pero de pronto se movió, sin importarle demasiado el agarre de él en sus brazos, se puso de pie, obligándolo a soltarla, acomodó su ropa lo poco que pudo desordenarse, echó su cabello tras la espalda, dándole su lugar habitual y lo miro desde lo alto.

-Lo lamento InuYasha…- dijo con total seguridad -… la Perla de Shikkon tiene otra misión, siento mucho lo que le esta sucediendo a Kikyo – se inclinó a recoger sus cosas y con total tranquilidad las acomodó dispuesta a partir.

-¿No me entregarás la perla?...- preguntó una vez que se puso de pie, sin poder creer que Kagome no se apiadara del alma de un moribundo - ¿dejarás que Kikyo muera?...

La vio girarse con una expresión casi furiosa, recordaba de ella esos momento de malestar, cuando defendía lo que creía correcto, sin importarle estar enfrentando al más poderoso youkai, recordaba incluso verla hacerlo con Sesshomaru por él.

-Para mí Kikyo ya esta muerta – dijo casi en un grito, sintiendo como las lágrimas se le acumulaban en la garganta subiendo a sus ojos - … ella murió el día en que Naraku les tendió una trampa…

-Kagome…- logró apenas musitar dejando que su cerebro procesara el razonamiento tan frío que ella estaba dándole, pero por ello no menos cierto.

-Si sigue rondando este mundo es por las almas que me arrebató…- concluyó…dejando que su voz se aliviara por el esfuerzo de intentar sonar decidida incluso para sí misma – no puedo aceptar que la perla se utilice en algo vano… Kikyo debe aceptar su destino, como yo acepté el que ustedes me dejaron… ser la sacerdotisa custodia…

-¿Qué quieres que haga Kagome?...- le dijo apretando los puños y con la mirada fija en el piso – ¿no me puedes pedir que solo la deje morir?...

-No… pero no te daré la Perla…

Se giró para partir, le dolía verlo sufrir, y le dolía más aunque una vez más fuera por Kikyo, cuando iba a entender que él no la amaba como lo hacía con "ella", con la mujer que finalmente se quedaba con todo de sí… ya le había arrebatado parte de sus almas, y el amor de InuYasha… ¿si tan solo no hubiera vuelto a aparecer?... sintió las gotas volver a inundar sus lagrimales… ¿había dio en su corazón?...

La vio salir, y se mantuvo con los puños cerrados, marcando con sus garras la piel, a punto ya de entrar en ella, las palabras de Kagome golpeaban sus oídos, como su entrarán destruyendo sus tímpanos, ¿cómo podía ser la misma mujer que amaba?... la misericordiosa Kagome que daba todo por los demás, sentía que algo en su interior se partía al ver que a ella no le había importado su angustia… quería comprenderla, pero se le hacía imposibles, teniendo en su memoria la suplica de Kikyo… "No quiero morir… no puedo morir aún"…

_**Este extraño se ha entregado**_

_**Hasta ser como las palmas de tus manos**_

_**Y tú solo haz actuado**_

_**Y yo aún sabiendo que mentía me callé**_

_**Y me preguntas si te amé, lo ves, lo ves.**_

Salió de la cueva, Kagome había recorrido ya un trecho y se acercaba a los árboles que cercaban el lugar, la noche estaba muy fría, y el cielo abierto mostrando el tintineo de las estrellas, volvió a oprimir los puños, que no habían dejado de estar cerrados.

-¡Cuida de la Perla Kagome!… - dijo con la voz segura y varonil, intensa y cargada de dolor, no quería enfrentarse a ella, pero no le estaba dejando alternativa - ¡ por qué no dejaré que Kikyo muera!...- aseguró.

Kagome, exhaló al escuchar su voz, ampliada por el eco que se producía en la soledad, humedeció sus labios y cerró los ojos.

-Que así sea…- respondió apenas, segura de que InuYasha la había escuchado, y finalmente una calida humedad cubrió sus mejillas.

_**Y yo que había adivinado**_

_**Y tú sigues sin creer que se ha acabado**_

_**Por una vez escúchame, lo ves, lo ves**_

_**Míranos aquí diciendo adiós**_

Continuará…

**Ahahahaha… todo el tiempo quedó suspirando ya sea para bien o para mal… snif, snif, sé que no tengo derecho de llorar, pero soy una convencida de que las historias de InuYasha en el Sengoku se escriben solas, yo no puedo hacer mucho con las personalidades no, aunque en esta Kagome creo que esta sacando parte de lo que todas vemos oculto, sus conflictos internos, ¿cómo amar a ti semejante como a ti mismo?... uff, si más encima es tu rival de amor… bueno dura tarea que debe aprender… **

**Espero que sigan leyendo de todos modos saben que todo es por algo… besitos**

**Siempre en amor…**

_**Anyara**_


	12. Intensamente Mía

Capítulo XII

**Intensamente Mía**

Permaneció toda la noche orando frente al altar de la Perla, su arco junto a ella resguardando el lugar, no quería creer que InuYasha fuese capaz de atacarla por la joya, pero ciertamente también sabía lo decidido que era en sus disposiciones, lo había podido comprobar, cuando dos años atrás se fuera con Kikyo…

-Kikyo… - el nombre que le desgarraba la garganta, no se había detenido ni un minuto a pensar si realmente era correcto entregarle la perla, ¿después de todo no fue ella custodia también?... no quería pensar en que sus celos la estaban cegando, el deseo que la esfera de un color rosa tan intenso que ahora descansaba oscilante sobre su almohadilla, podía conceder, debía ser algo que beneficiara a muchas personas, no solo a una, no solo a Kikyo.

Apoyó las manos sobre el tatami, y se encobó, finalmente estaba dejando que sus emociones fluyeran sin nadie que la viera, quizás libremente por algunos momentos, sentía la angustia dentro de su corazón, la amarga sensación de las últimas palabras de InuYasha… ¿acaso estaban destinados a cometer los mismos errores?... ¿después de todo no era ella la reencarnación de Kikyo?...

-.-.-.-.-.-

Entró en la cabaña, y Kikyo permanecía sobre el futón, cepillaba con cuidado su cabello apoyado en el lado derecho de su cuello, cuando lo deslizó hacía atrás, pudo ver que la tenue luz continuaba fluyendo de la herida bajo la yukata.

-Pensé que no regresarías hasta mañana – comentó sin gran interés al parecer, pero su ojos se enfocaron con insistencia en el rosario que portaba al cuello – veo que ella le quitó el hechizo a tu collar… ¿o me equivoco?...

-No, no te equivocas…- sintió un fuerte golpe en su estómago al recordar el rostro alegre de Kagome al desearle feliz navidad, tocó una de las esferas amoratadas y se sonrió levemente – fue un regalo de navidad.

-¿De qué?...- preguntó algo despectiva, sin saber de que hablaba InuYasha, seguro alguna de las extrañas costumbres que la muchachita traía desde su época.

-No importa… ¿haz estado mejor?...- consultó, cambiando el tema, mientras que avanzaba hasta su rincón, sacando a colmillo de acero de su cintura, para abrazarse a él.

-Creo que descansar me ka mantenido algo mejor…- respondió, girando su rostro hasta InuYasha – no te ha dado la perla ¿verdad?...- aseguró.

-No… - fue toda le respuesta que recibió, viendo como apoyaba las manos tras su cabeza y cerraba los ojos, casi como si estuviese ignorándola.

-Lo sabía, ella no iba a cederte la pe3rla, para que yo continuara con vida, después de todo ella te quiere a ti…- sintió el golpe seco de la espada contra la madera del piso, que pareció extenderse por la habitación tocando las paredes.

-Kagome debe tener sus razones…- exclamó molesto, botando el aire de forma violenta por la nariz, los ojos dorados fijos e intensos sobre los marrones de Kikyo, que no pudo evitar sentir cierto temor ante la poderío del hanyou, pero de todos modos lo desafió, era algo natural en ella, no podía evitarlo.

-Veo que quizás no sea solo ella la que desea mi muerte… - dijo, mientras que tomaba un nuevo mechón de cabello, para cepilla.

InuYasha se puso de pie, demasiado molesto, había terminado echando por la borda, todo lo que había conseguido con Kagome, por intentar salvarla y Kikyo continuaba con su postura de victima de la vida, eso había aprendido a notarlo con el paso del tiempo junto a ella, quizás en parte fue lo que lo ayudo a comprender que no tenía ninguna promesa que cumplir, que ella no había muerto por su causa ni su amor, ella murió por que las circunstancias que los rodearon fueron de ese modo, y quizás incluso fue necesario.

-Por lo visto será mejor el frío natural de la noche…- dijo InuYasha dirigiéndose hacía la puerta – que el que desprendes tú.

Kikyo se quedó en silencio, viendo como al roja figura del hombre que decía amar salía bajo la estera de la puerta, sus palabras se le adosaban al lo que podía llamar corazón, y tuvo que arrugar el ceño, para no dejar que una lagrima se le escapase, ciertamente no estaba segura de poder llorar, solo sentía deseos de ello, sabía perfectamente que estaba siendo injusta con él, pero aún sentía que su vida le había sido arrebatada, solo por amarle y no era justo que solo ella pagara… pero InuYasha tampoco… pero se le oprimía el corazón al imaginarlo junto a esa chiquilla que por lo visto se había convertido ya en toda una mujer, cuidando muy bien de la Perla de Shikkon.

-Pronto te liberaré…- susurró, mientras que el trabajo en su cabello estaba concluido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Días habían pasado ya desde el ingrato desenlace de la noche de navidad, el frío parecía ir cediendo poco a poco, la nieve aún permanecía, pero las ventiscas se hacían presentes cada vez con menos regularidad, los bebés de Sango ya estaban próximos a nacer y al menos eso parecía una muy buena noticia. Kagome había comenzado a vivir sola en su cabaña, Shinishi había vuelto luego de un par de días, y entregando unas escuetas disculpas tomo sus cosas y se traslado a otra cabaña, un lugar que compartían algunos hombres solteros y en donde no ocasionaría mayores dificultades, claro que con el paso de los días fue poco a poco, acercándose más a Kagome, trayendo algún buen guisado para el almuerzo y al ver que la sacerdotisa había dejado sus extensas salidas nocturnas, parecía haber vuelto a convertirse en el joven gentil que era.

Un nuevo amanecer había llegado y ella no deseaba salir de su futón, estaba tan cansada ya de todo, no podía olvidar los besos y la forma tan posesiva y maravillosa con que InuYasha se apoderaba de su cintura, la infinidad de deseos que despertaba en ella, y sus palabras "solo quiero permanecer a tu lado Kagome…", ni siquiera tuvo que decirle que la amaba y ella ya se sentía infinitamente querida, pero de forma inevitable llegaban a su recuerdo las últimas frases que le dedicó…"Cuida de la Perla Kagome… por qué no dejaré que Kikyo muera"… ¿tan grande era su amor por Kikyo?... no podía evitarlo, sentía lástima de sí por ello.

Sintió una conocida energía acerarse rápidamente hasta la cabaña en la que descansaba, apenas tuvo tiempo de sentarse en su futón, cuando la estera de la puerta había sido movida, dando paso a la figura que menos esperaba ver.

-InuYasha…- susurró, con sorpresa, observando como él permanecía de pie imponente en la entrada de su hogar, con la mirada endurecida, olfateando el aire, lo que lo obligó a hacer un respingo. Pero no podía negar que oír su nombre salido con sorpresa desde los labios de ella, le encantaba, más aún cuando podía escuchar lo fuerte que latía su corazón.

-Lamento despertarte…- dijo con veracidad, relajando un poco el rostro al notar que no había nadie más en el lugar – pero necesitamos hablar…

Sintió que el pecho se le oprimía, cuando vio que Kagome extendía la mano intentando alcanzar su arco, estaba buscando defenderse de él, tragó sabiendo que las últimas palabras que le dejo caer eran las causantes de su desconfianza… "desconfianza"… como le dolía el solo pensar en que eso era lo que estaba provocando en ella.

-Dime…- pidió, mientras se ponía de pie siempre a la defensiva, sin quitar su mirada de InuYasha. La observaba, ahí a tan escasa distancia de él, cubierta solo con esa prenda que marcaba tan perfectamente la femenina figura bajo ella.

-No quiero enfrentarme a ti Kagome…- respondió fijando los ojos en el piso, ocultándolos entre su cabello -… pero necesito la…- suspiró - bueno Kikyo ha empeorado y la verdad estoy aquí pidiendo tu clemencia para con ella – sentía que un nudo se formaba en su estomago, no estaba acostumbrado a suplicar, pero no sabía que más hacer, por un lado estaba la mujer que había amado y que se encontraba solitaria y desvalida, muriendo simplemente, y por otra la que amaba con toda su alma, y que se negaba a ayudarle y contra la que no quería ir.

-InuYasha...- suspiró, pesadamente- … no puedo entregarte la perla… - negó intentado mantener su entereza, el verlo ahí pidiendo por Kikyo le rompía el corazón, de dos formas diferentes, no quería que él sufriera, pero le dolía que fuera por la mujer que no dejaba de ser un grillete en su propio pie.

-¡Demonios Kagome!…- gruñó molesto, dando un golpe al borde de la puerta, lo que hizo sobresaltar a la joven, luego la miró y sus intensos ojos dorados se clavaron en las pupilas de ella, lo vio avanzar y tomarla por el brazo que sostenía el arco, ¿por qué no había reaccionado?... se preguntaba…ya le había dado días para pensarlo.

-Por favor InuYasha…- pidió… con los ojos cristalizándose poco a poco, aspiro para evitar que las lágrimas fluyesen.

-Trato de razonar contigo y no quieres entender… - masculló muy cerca de su rostro, enseñando sus colmillos pareciendo realmente fiero, Kagome no pudo evitar sentir temor, su voz sonaba tan profunda que parecía hacerle vibrar el corazón, en la nota más alta de la escala musical.

-Lo lamento mucho por ella… - dijo, con un cierto dejo de real tristeza, la que no sintió cuando se enteró de la situación de Kikyo, quizás los días de reflexión habían tocado alguna fibra en su corazón, y también comprendía el apego que InuYasha le tenía y aquello, aunque no deseara, la dañaba – y por el dolor que a ti te causa perderla…

Esas palabras le parecieron aguijones lanzados, directo a su pecho, intentando calar en el, desde la boca de Kagome, la misma boca de la que ambicionaba tanto beber, exhaló profundamente, con una mezcla de molestia y desasosiego, la empujó contra una de las paredes, aún sosteniendo con fuerza esta vez ambos brazos, obligándola a soltar el arco, estrellándola con un grado menor de energía, el que de todos modos le arrancó un quejido. La oprimió con su cuerpo, y ya se le olvidó el enfado que lo había llevado a una acción tan violenta. Se inclinó sobre su rostro, dejando unos escasos centímetros entre sus labios, dejando que Kagome, que ya respiraba bastante agitada debido a la acción del hanyou y ahora a su presión, sintiera el aliento exaltado de él entrar en su boca, los ojos dorados entre abiertos apenas fijos en la cavidad húmeda, que le clamaba ser besada.

-¿Por qué eres tan malditamente terca?… Kagome… - su voz sonaba ronca, profunda, excitada, una ligera sonrisa, sensual y segura se formaba en sus labios, el agarre en sus brazos se iba aflojando, descendiendo por ellos en una caricia que buscaba atrapar ahora sus manos, mientras que las caderas la capturaban más.

-InuYasha…- susurró en un quejido casi placentero, intentaba no sentirlo, pero por Kami, sus palabras y movimientos la estaban aturdiendo, incapacitando a su razón emerger, del mar de deseo que se estaba encendiendo en ella… pero no debía…

-Tanto que me desesperas… y me apasionas también…- comenzaba a dejar cada vez menos espacio entre ellos, apenas rozando sus labios con los de Kagome, respirando con dificultad, deseando olvidar el lugar y las circunstancias, creando una ansiedad avasallante en ambos- me atas a tu voluntad… rompes mis barreras…

-No… por favor… - pedía con tan poca seguridad que lo único que lograba en InuYasha, era mayor confianza en sus movimientos, viéndola cerrar los ojos, y contener el aliento para no terminar de delatar la excitación que ella también sentía -… yo no debo…- susurró.

-Yo tampoco…- dijo, enlazando sus dedos en las manos de Kagome que respondió el enlace, apretándolo.

Los labios masculinos tomaron el femenino, apenas aprisionándolo, como si deseara saborearlo poco a poco, permitiendo aún oír las suplicas de Kagome, que ya se hacían inteligibles, incapaz de rehusarse a un deseo por mucho oculto, apenas con un ápice de sentido común.

-Déjame…- alcanzó a penas a murmurar, cuando el hanyou liberó su boca por un segundo, para comenzar una caricia más profunda, pero antes de que la efectuase, lo escuchó gruñir dolorosamente y arquear su espada en contra de ella.

-¡¿No la escuchaste!… ¡suéltala maldita bestia!…- exclamó a tono pulmón Shinishi, que para entonces sostenía un grueso madero en sus manos, con el que había golpeado la espalda de InuYasha.

-Tú… humano…- la voz del hanyou sonaba como si fuera un profundo bufido, soltando las manos de Kagome, para girarse a enfrentar a su atacante, el cabello plateado se movió con rapidez, alcanzando a rozar el rostro de ella ocultándola incluso tras su cuerpo, protegiéndola instintivamente.

Kagome abrió con espanto los ojos al notar en las manos de Shinishi lo que perfectamente podía ser un arma letal, notó como estaba dispuesto a lanzarse nuevamente contra InuYasha, e intentó detenerlo, llevó sus manos hasta su boca, con horror, esto era algo que no deseaba, no quería verlos pelear, pero el hanyou fue más fuerte y lo vio sostener el madero en el aire con su mano izquierda, arrancándolo de las manos de Shinishi, para arrojarlo a algún rincón, luego con la rapidez que lo caracterizaba tomó al hombre desde el cuello de su yukata, y lo elevó algunos centímetros del piso, afiló las garras en su otra mano y cuando se disponía a dejarlas caer, sintió que era detenido.

-No lo hagas…- enfocó los ojos llorosos de la mujer, que lo sostenía con ambas manos desde la manga de su haori.

-¡¿Por qué lo defiendes Kagome!...- le gritó exaltado, con un tono tan alto, que creyó que sus oídos colapsarían, ¿pero qué podía hacer?... no quería ver a nadie morir, los ojos dorados destellaban de furia y ella lo único que lograba era hacer un movimiento negativo.

-Solo no lo hagas…- volvió a pedir, apretando aún más sus manos, dejando que sus uñas se blanquearan alrededor de la fuerza que intentaba emplear, sabía que si él lo deseaba, ella con su escasa energía no podría detenerlo… solo suplicaba por no ver sangre derramarse… no…

InuYasha cerró los ojos, apretando los parpados, mientras inhalaba profundamente intentando que su ira no lo ahogara, la suplica en la mirada de Kagome le dolía, pero más aún le dolería dañarla, se giró y arrojó unos pasos a Shinishi, que se incorporó rápidamente, y le regaló una maquiavélica mirada de victoria, con el rostro sudoroso arreglando con algo de dificultad su yukata.

-Hm.… como verás, ella ya escogió… - dijo con sorna, como si no le importara continuar enfrentando al hanyou. Kagome arrugó el ceño al notar un leve destello rojizo en los ojos marrones de Shinishi.

-No me provoques humano…- respondió aún con la cólera rasgando su garganta – la próxima vez, ni Kagome podrá detenerme… y te juró que acabaré contigo… - movió su brazo, con cierta rudeza, lo que Kagome inmediatamente comprendió soltándolo, para verlo salir, arrojando la estera de la puerta a punto de arrancarla.

Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, y escondió su rostro entre sus manos, harta de todo esto, hasta cuando se sentiría atrapada en el medio de, simplemente todo, sintiendo como si la vida de cada uno de quienes la rodeaban dependiera de su propia entereza… ¿y quién vivía la vida por ella?... sólo tenía dieciocho años… solo dieciocho y se sentía de cuarenta…

Shinishi la vio llorar, y sus ojos endurecidos se ablandaron, no le gustaba ver el sufrimiento de su sacerdotisa, pero él no podía permitir que el hanyou se la arrebatara nuevamente, eso no…

-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba sentado en la rama de un árbol, como muchas otras veces lo hacía, el atardecer comenzaba a caer y esta noche de seguro tampoco dormiría bien, ya desde que Kagome defendiera a ese humano, no había podido dejar de escuchar sus palabras …"como verás, ella ya escogió"… al parecer así era, pero aún le quemaba en los labios el aliento deseoso y exaltado de ella, y su olfato no lo podía engañar, ella lo estaba deseando, del modo en que él lo hacía… el aroma de una hembra reclamando posesión…

-InuYasha… baja, ven a cenar…- dijo Kikyo desde la puerta de la cabaña, que sin esperarlo se había convertido en su hogar.

La observó ingresar, este era uno de esos días en los que estaba en relativa actividad, parecía como si nada malo le sucediera, se mantenía así un tiempo, e incluso tenía energía suficiente para ir con los aldeanos y ayudarles, él le pedía que dejara eso, que conservara las energías, que no las gastara, pero Kikyo insistía, le costaba un poco comprender su obsesión por aquello, incluso Kagome podía hacerse cargo de los enfermos de este lugar, lo sabía, pero la mujer no lo permitía, decía que le era necesario ayudar, con el paso del tiempo lo fue comprendiendo, ella utilizaba el ayudar a los demás como un medio de redención, sentía que pagaba de algún modo el retener las almas que no lograban ascender junto a Kami… suspiraba cuando pensaba en lo miserable que resultaba esta vida para Kikyo, aún no se resignaba a pensar que ella moría un poco cada día y él no podía ayudarla, no perdía la esperanza en que Kagome finalmente cediera, si ella volvía a ser humana, quizás tendría una posibilidad de ser feliz, de ya dejar de vagar y en ese momento él se sentiría libre de su promesa, pero luego de aquel incidente no se sentía con la energía suficiente para volver a enfrentara la sacerdotisa custodia, al menos aún no…

Sus orejas se alertaron como su se trataran de un radar, escuchó a la lejanía un estruendo, comenzó a trepar el árbol llegando a tener una buena vista por sobre las copas más bajas, agudizó la vista y pudo ver llamas, y por la ubicación de estas reconoció de inmediato el lugar desde el que provenían.

-Kagome…- nombró inquieto, y sin pensarlo demasiado se impulso, para saltar entre las ramas del bosque y llegar junto a ella lo antes posible.

-.-.-.-.-

Los bebés de Sango habían nacido, para los padres había sido una maravillosa sorpresa en encontrarse con dos hermosas niñas,… ¿los nombres?... pues aún no lograban ponérselos, ya que toda posibilidad que entregaba el padre, era una segura ex novia según la madre y comenzaba el conflicto, pro lo que Kagome decidió mantenerse al margen, no eran posprimeros bebés que ayudaba a nacer, pro ciertamente eran los que más alegría le brindaban, una que estaba necesitando luego de los acontecimientos que había pasado. Hacía muy poco que había terminado de purificar la perla, las cosas habían estado en relativa calma, ni siquiera había tenido que enfrentarse contra criaturas por la obtención de la perla, lo que llamaba profundamente su atención.

De pronto, sintió tras ella, un estruendo tan poderoso, que la obligó a cubrir sus oídos con las manos, se giró y observó con horror, como cuatro surcos llameantes se extendían desde el bosque hasta el templo que conservaba la Perla de Shikkon, corrió hacía ellas, recordando que al pasar apenas unos instantes antes había algunos niños de la aldea jugando en ese lugar, observó a su alrededor y vio a algunas personas con heridas no menos graves, pero no mortales, una madre había sufrido quemaduras en sus piernas al coger a su hijo en los brazos y escapar del ataque, siguió con los ojos castaños incrédulos el rastro de los surcos, que se ahondaban varios metros en el bosque, mostrando su origen, reconocía la energía, y por un momento sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir, sus oídos se cerraban al sonido e incluso llegó a pensar en que no respiraba…¿InuYasha?... fue la pregunta en su mente, lo sabía, este era un ataque de colmillo de acero, lo había visto tantas veces que no podía estar equivocada, contuvo las lagrimas, no era momento de llorar, pidió a algunos aldeanos que ayudaran a los heridos y protegida por su aura, entro en el templo en llamas observando sobre su altar, la joya aún levitando protegida por un sello que se había esmerado mucho en preparar, notando que cumplió con su labor. Tomó la Perla y la introdujo entre sus ropas, el arco firme en su mano, y la mirada decidida.

-No puedes haber sido tú…- repetía al aire, avanzando lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían, corriendo todo lo que con estas incomodas vestimentas podía, incapaz de creer aún lo que sus ojos le habían mostrado, una ataque limpio de colmillo de acero… no podía creer que InuYasha los hubiese atacado, al menos sus palabras dijeron otra cosa la última vez que lo vio… ¿y si alguien más se apoderó de la espada?... no podía seguir conjeturando, por el momento al parecer el único culpable era el hanyou.

Se detuvo, agitada en un claro, ante ella estaba la cueva a la que había estado acudiendo a sus citas con InuYasha, no supo por qué, pero sintió que este era el lugar para encontrarlo, podía sentir su presencia acercarse, sacó una flecha del carcaj, no estaba segura de lo que debía hacer… su misión era proteger la perla, de quien fuera, incluso del hombre que amaba… sentía como temblaba el arma entre sus manos… no podría jamás dispararle… pero al menos debía advertirle…

El hanyou sintió cada vez más cercano el aroma de la sacerdotisa, podía al menos notar que no estaba herida, no olía a sangre al menos cerca de ella, bajo de los árboles, para llegar finalmente a ella, notando cuando pudo divisarla, que en sus manos estaba su arco, apuntando hacia el piso, se detuvo a varios metros de ella, y su rostro se comprimió… ¿qué estaba pasando?...

-¿Kagome?...- quiso preguntar, no entendía el semblante de ella estaba tenso, demasiado y su mirada endurecida.

-¿Quieres la perla?...- preguntó, finalmente enfrentándolo, sin detenerse en la interrogante que InuYasha hizo, lo único que tenía claro era que debía advertirle.

-Sí… la quiero…- respondió algo confuso,… ¿a qué venía esa pregunta?...

-Pues entiende de una buena vez, que no te la daré…- indicó, tensando finalmente la flecha apuntando hacía el hombre que amaba, el hombre que se había convertido por azares del destino en su íntimo enemigo.

-¿Qué sucede Kagome?...- preguntó adelantándose algunos pasos, abriendo enormemente los ojos cuando sintió el silbido de una flecha pasar junto a su cabeza e incrustarse en el tronco de un árbol.

-Te lo advierto…- aseveró, intentando parecer lo más segura posible, tensando una nueva flecha.

Lo escuchó gruñir y abalanzarse contra ella… ¿es que no comprendía la amenaza?... liberó la siguiente saeta, procurando no darle, pero si asustarlo. InuYasha solo logró ver unas cuantas hebras de su cabello plateado volar al toque de la ballesta que Kagome lanzara, se impresionó, pero también pudo notar que si ella deseara finalmente matarlo, ya lo habría hecho.

_**Colgado de tu melena,**_

_**Atado a ti por cadenas**_

_**A ti, a ti. Maldito deseo,**_

No supo como había llegado hasta ella, impidiéndole tensar una tercera flecha, la mantenía tomada por el cabello, oprimiendo el agarré, obligándola a mirarlo, la otra mano sostenía la que llevaba la saeta, y la retenía pegada a su espalda, asiéndola contra el cuerpo masculino, una mirada profunda e intensa que le costaba demasiado definir.

Kagome intentaba luchar, sin demasiado éxito, la forma tan precisa en que la había enlazado la inmovilizaba, y sentía que la furia se le subía a las orejas, ni siquiera servía para amenazarlo.

-Maldita seas Kagome… - le dijo, intentado parecer molesto, pero ciertamente no podía, el verla ahí luchando enrojecida, por la ira que le producía es sentirse atrapada lo divertía incluso -… eres una endemoniada… - le sonrió levemente, de ese modo arrogante y autentico que poseía, lo que logró, trasladar el momento, más a una lucha de orgullos que de otra cosas.

-¿Mira quien lo dice?… el medio demonio…- intentaba exaltarlo, si no podía ganarle de una forma, lo haría de otra, pero el continuaba riendo.

La miró y vio el destello del reto en sus ojos castaños, quizás nunca llegaría a entender que era lo que esta mujer tenía, pero lograba poner sus sentidos de cabeza, la quería suya… dejó que sus ojos bajaran a sus labios, temblorosos de rabia, esos labios con los que llegaba a soñar.

**_Mi voluntad envenenas,_**

**_Llenas de ti mi existencia de ti por ti_**

**_No puedo creerlo,_**

**_No puedo creerlo no_**

La besó, o al menos es lo que intentó, pies sintió como dos pequeñas incisiones se formaban en su labio inferior, y a pesar del dolor tenue que le podía causar, se sonrió, aún mirando sus ojos desafiantes… lo estaba mordiendo… y continuaba luchando por ser liberada, pero él ya no lo haría, continúo buscando con su lengua acariciarla, mientras ella insistía en presionar sus dientes, hasta que poco a poco, sintió como cedía, lentamente sus ojos se iban cerrando, y su mano soltó el arco y la flecha, el agarré en el cabello azabache, cambio de uno violento, a una caricia suave, en la que dejaba enredarse sus dedos, y el sabor metálico de la sangre que logro arrancar de su labio, se mezclo con sus salivas.

-Dime que no fuiste tú…- pidió ella entre el beso, no sabía bien de que le serviría pedir aquello, pero por ahora solo le bastaba con que dijera que no.

-A lo que sea…- suspiró algo agitado, sin entender a lo que se refería, pero comprendiendo que ella necesitaba una respuesta -… yo no fui…- aseguró y comenzó a sentir el cuerpo relajado de Kagome entre el abrazo, y la rodeo mejor, para alzarla y caminar con ella hasta la cueva, que parecía al fin, cumplir con la misión que desde que llegaron hasta s cobijo, se les había negado.

_**Pero eres mía, tan fuertemente mía**_

**_Que hasta me siento un ser injusto y egoísta._**

La aprisiono contra la fría roca, Kagome respiró de un modo extraño al sentir el hielo, pero se entregó nuevamente al beso, sintiendo las manos de InuYasha que sin mucho recato comenzaban a buscar entre sus ropas, sabía por la forma desesperada en que la estaba besando que necesitaba sentir su piel, y ella también, esta había sido un momento por demasiado tiempo esperado y aunque hubiesen mil impedimentos fuera del espacio que ahora ocupaban sus cuerpos, ellos lo anhelaban…

-Déjame verte…- pidió él, separándose un poco de ella, dejando el espacio suficiente para que la yukata se abriera, y ahí estaba, con la piel expuesta, los rozados pezones excitados y esperando que los tomara entre sus dedos, o quizás sus labios, ciertamente no lo sabía, pero los deseaba.

-Mmmm…- se escuchó un femenino suspiro, retenido aún, cuando la lengua del hanyou decidió explorar sus senos, rotando alrededor de los pezones, erizando su piel, haciéndola desear más sensaciones, todas las sensaciones…

InuYasha comenzó a quitar el nudo del pantalón que Kagome vestía, podía oler su ardor y lo estaba enloqueciendo, sentía a su carne palpitar en su entrepierna y necesitaba aplacarla antes de que las sienes le estallaran.

No hubieron mayores preámbulos, parte de las ropas de Kagome, estaban en el piso, la yukata abierta y descubriendo por completo uno de sus hombros, InuYasha, desanudando su propio pantalón, permitiendo que la chaqueta del haori se abriera y de esa forma sentir con la piel de su pecho, la de Kagome, gruñó ante el tacto, se sentía tan encendido que parecía sofocarlo, besó los labios a intervalos, sin poder aún mantener un beso profundo, tomo las manos de Kagome que le rodeaban la cintura y les indicó un lugar en su cuello, ella comprendió y se enlazó a el, acarició a manos llenas las curvas de sus senos, sus costillas, sus caderas, y se aferró a los tersos muslos, alzándola para apoyarla contra la pared, escuchando el aire salir a raudales desde los pulmones, con un suave pero intenso sonido femenino, la sintió enlazar las piernas sobre sus caderas, lo que lo obligó a respirar con violencia, deseándola, no pudo evitar pensar en el humano que la debió poseer, ella era exquisita, su piel era dulce incluso, si se quería, y por un segundo los celos lo gobernaron, la imagen de su hembra haciendo el amor con ese maldito lo avasalló y se inclinó sobre su hombro, Kagome respondió ladeando la cabeza, esperando sentir la caricia húmeda de su lengua, pero no llegó, contrario a eso, un gruñido ronco se le escapó y de pronto lo sintió entrar, con ímpetu, sin prever el dolor en ella, que clamó fuertemente logrando que el sonido de su voz se escuchara duplicado al chocar con las rocas. Necesitaba poseerla, que el frenesí de su entrega borrara de ella las huellas de cualquiera que no fuera él, y comenzó a golpearla con brío, sintiendo como la humedad contraída en el interior de Kagome, abrazaba su carne, jadeaba junto a su oído, y comenzaba a escucharla luego de unos silenciosos segundos, exhalar con fuerza por la nariz, hasta que un gemido se le escapó, haciéndolo saber que ella lo seguía.

Quiso una vez más mirar, ver el modo en que entraba en ella, deleitarse con esa vista, y se separó, de ella lo suficiente, mientras que Kagome permanecía con los ojos cerrados, muy aferrada a su cuello, observó su virilidad dentro de ella, la piel rosada de la intimidad femenina, lo rodeaba, como un capullo, salió de ella unos centímetros, exponiendo parte de su propia, rígida intimidad, notando la humedad en ella, y aquel aroma a sexo que lo incitaba más incluso, vislumbrando algunas vetas de un rojo intenso, su olor, a la sangre de Kagome, exhaló más excitado aún, como si no hubiese dejado un ápice de oxigeno en sus pulmones, aferrando su pulgares a las caderas de ella, y el resto de los dedos a las nalgas, entrando con mayor ardor, procesando en su mente su descubrimiento.

-Mía… ohhh… mía…- bufó dejando que su ser se fundiera con el de ella, su hembra, solo suya…

Se movió dentro de ella, con tanta potencia que Kagome, alcanzaba apenas a recuperar el aliento, aferrada con sus piernas a las caderas de InuYasha, se impulsaba todo lo que le era posible intentando corresponder con su propio goce a la acción que estaban efectuando, deseaba tanto tenerlo de este modo tan completo, sintiendo miles de cosas que con palabras jamás lograría explicar… lo sentía empujar contra ella, y su mente ya no lograba discernir entre realidad y sueños, se creía perdida y abandonada a su placer, sintiendo la piel arder y los gemidos escaparse de su labios, sin poder controlarlos, escuchando la respiración ya desesperada de InuYasha, que seguía acometiendo sin piedad, y ella suplicando por que no la tuviera…

Ya no podía más, su simiente presionaba por verterse, y lo único que lograba discernir, era lo imposibilitado que se sentía para estar sin esta mujer, entraba en ella, y cada vez sentía la voluntad ida, perdida… la amaba… simplemente… llevó sus labios hasta el pálido cuello, ese lugar que había deseado hace años marcar, ese que no se atrevió a tocar, pero que ahora sin más remedio… le pertenecía…

Escuchó, la piel al romperse, cuando los colmillos de InuYasha la reclamaban suya, mientras que su vientre se contraía en espasmos infinitos que amenazaban con quitarle la razón, ya no lograba controlar su movimientos y sentía que si no fuera por los fuertes brazos que la sostenían ella no podría hacerlo, las sensaciones subían desde la unión de ambos, hasta su vientre, inundando su sangre, y su cuerpo de él… del hombre que amaba, al que le pertenecía…

Los palpitaciones en Kagome, oprimían de forma apremiante su sexo, obligándolo a bufar, sobre el cuello, liberando el agarre de sus colmillos, para extender su gemido sin poder contenerlo, se derramaba en ella, extasiado y pudiendo apenas mantenerse en pie ante las convulsiones, sabiendo, que finalmente su semilla se derramaba en campo fértil…

_**Pero quería decirte un hasta siempre**_

**_Y sin embargo he suplicado_**

**_Quédate siempre a mi lado_**

**_Los dos juntos contra el resto del mundo._**

Cayó, sin lograr ya que sus piernas lo sostuvieran, se apoyó agitado en la pared, intentando cubrirla un poco más con sus ropas, aún mantenía la unión, y se esforzó por que así fuera, Kagome sobre él, dejó que su cabeza descansara sobre el hombro, entre las hebras plateadas, sentía el respirar agitado de InuYasha y ella no se quedaba atrás, sentía la humedad entre sus piernas, y la virilidad de él aún en su interior, palpitando algo mas lento, pero aún se movía, expulsando los últimos resquicios de su pasión.

-Te amo…- confesó jadeando aún, sin saber el destino de esa frase, esperando que ella la atrapara en el aire y la cobijara en su corazón… y ciertamente así fue, salió del escondite que tenía en su cuello, y guiando con suavidad el rostro masculino, lo beso… con poco aire, algo ahogada, pero no le importó…

-Te amo…- susurró dejándose caer nuevamente sobre él.

Continuará…

**Holitas… espero que les haya gustado, al menos creo que no quedó tan mal, me gusta escribir lemon, sisisisis, se nota, más aún cuando se aman con el corazón, pero se queman con la piel, que genial. Creo que no tengo grandes comentarios que hacer, esos se los dejo a ustedes, y bueno, eso, espero sus review, es que me encantan… uy que termino feliz luego de tanto amor… ahahahahaha… bueno…**

**Besitos y gracias por leer…**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**


	13. Ni humano, ni demonio

Capítulo XIII

**Ni humano, ni demonio…**

La noche era clara, la luna iluminaba el cielo, y parecía dejar que la nieve reflejara su bello resplandor, como si aquello fuese una especie de coqueteo entre el cielo y la tierra, los restos del templo, habían dejado de arder hacía bastante tiempo, el olor a madera quemada se desprendía llenando el aire, y dentro de una cabaña, estaba un hombre, su cabello castaño y sus ojos destellando enrojecidos, musitaba frases inaudibles, mientras que se frotaba sobre un futón, contra las ropas femeninas.

-Mía… mi sacerdotisa…- se le alcanzó a oír en un tono un poco más alto, mientras que olfateaba la ropa de dormir en el lugar, y una de sus manos se perdía bajo el cinturón del pantalón, agitándolo y estimulando su intimidad.

-¿Qué crees que haces, pervertido?...- se escuchó la voz de Miroku desde la puerta de la cabaña de Kagome.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba InuYasha, inclinado junto a un fuego que ya había comenzado a encender firmemente, los ojos dorados y pacíficos, parecían bailar ante el movimiento de las llamas, no supo cómo todo sucedió de aquella manera tan vertiginosa, tanto que por un momento pareció perder la conciencia, y ahí estaba ella, Kagome, descansando tras él sobre las pieles, envuelta en su yukata y cubierta por el rojo haori. La escuchó moverse, y se sonrió levemente, estaba despertando.

Kagome se llevó una mano al rostro y luego enredó los dedos en el cabello, deslizándolos, con los ojos aún cerrados, dejó que una traviesa sonrisa asomara, como si comenzara a recordar los hechos sucedidos hace solo un par de horas, se desperezo un poco, extendiendo los brazos y de pronto, dejó a sus castañas pupilas observar el lugar con algo de inquietud,…¿dónde estaba la perla?... buscó con la mirada sus pantalones, que de hecho no llevaba, y los vio muy cerca de ella, perfectamente ordenados, sintió un escalofríos en la espalda, ¿y si no estaba ahí?... tragó inquieta y extendió la mano temerosa, pensando que por dejarse llevar por su pasión, se descuidó.

-No temas, la perla sigue ahí...- escuchó la voz varonil de InuYasha, que aún permanecía de espalda a ella, había adivinado su inquietud.

-InuYasha… es que yo creí...- quería disculparse, había desconfiado de él, después de que le dijo que la amaba… pero no encontraba palabras -… lo siento…

-No tienes que lamentarlo…- le dijo, aún moviendo el fuego, que comenzaba a rechinar con más fuerza – yo di pie a que desconfiaras.

-Sí… pero no debí, después de…- sus mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente al recordar lo sucedido entre ambos, y escucho un leve sonido de parte del hanyou que le pareció una sonrisa.

-¿Después de qué?...- preguntó divertido, aún sin darle la cara, sabía que ella estaba luchando en su interior, seguía siendo tan suya, como cuando descubrieron su mutuo amor, tanto como en la entrega en la que se mantenían expuestos, ¿podía expresar su dicha?... ciertamente no sabía bien si encontraría la forma de hacerlo… por el momento se sentía feliz solo con exasperarla un poco, como antes…

-Pues… - titubeaba un poco, se sentía algo inquieta, en realidad muy inquieta, ¿cómo debía de afrontar esta nueva experiencia con InuYasha?... negó con la cabeza, se había dejado llevar por su instinto más básico, bueno debía de reconocer que el amor que le profesaba, había tenido mucho que ver también.

-Vamos Kagome… ¿después de qué?...- continuó jugando, podía sentir respirar algo molesta, y se sonrió más ampliamente, había dejado de ser el tímido hanyou que ella conocía, le sacaría partido al desasosiego que podía percibir en ella, y recordaría esos momentos tan atesorados por él en los que fomentaba su malestar, con una pequeña ventaja… ahora no había conjuro… sonrió aún más -… ¿no quieres decírmelo?...

_**Yo que ensayé mi discurso**_

_**Y de memoria lo sabía.**_

Cuando no la escuchó responder, quiso girarse, para darle una media mirada, ver de seguro su rostro sonrojado, ese que tanto le gustaba, sabía que la ponía inquieta, y eso lo hacía amarla más…

-No te lo diré… - le dijo, a escasos centímetros de él, notando como se montaba en sus caderas, obligándolo a sentarse también y apoyar sus manos sobre el piso, para no caer de espalda -… quiero que lo recuerdes…

La veía morderse el labio, y ciertamente traía las mejillas arreboladas como él lo imaginó, los ojos castaños brillantes e incluso traviesos, los latidos de su corazón inquietos en su pecho, casi desnudo ante sus ojos, ya que solo vestía su yukata, la que se entreabría, dejando que el olor desmesurado de su sexo, mezclado aún con su propia esencia, le diera de lleno en la nariz… y ya no supo que decir…

_**Hoy frente a ti,**_

_**Me quedo en blanco**_

_**Y las frases se me olvidan.**_

-Ahora eres tú el que no habla…- dijo, enredando los dedos en el cabello plateado, sin atreverse a mirar sus ojos de forma directa, sabía que el color de sus mejillas delataría su nerviosismo, pero la verdad no iba a dejar que InuYasha se burlara. Y volvió a morder su labio, pensando en lo osada que podía llegar a ser.

-Te vas a quemar…- le dio como respuesta el hanyou, sosteniendo con una mano la espalda de Kagome, que se encontraba demasiado cerca, para su gusto de las llamas que se encendía cada vez más de la fogata que los ayudaba a mantener agradable el lugar, la pegó a su pecho y se arrastró un poco hacía atrás.

-¿Solo eso me dirás?...- consultó algo decepcionada, la forma en que él la había pegado a su pecho, le quitó por un instante el aliento y sin embargo, sentía que había hecho mal en abordarlo de ese modo… pero de pronto lo vio observarla de un modo tan especial, como si aquellos dorados ojos intentaran decir algo que sus labios con palabras no podían.

_**Me miras y me terminas,**_

_**Me rindo cuando suspiras**_

_**Por ti, por ti**_

_**Y otra vez me ganas,**_

Miraba los ojos oscuros de Kagome, y sentía que podía perderse en ellos con tanta facilidad, que un nudo se alojaba en su estomago… ¿tan vulnerable lo ponía?... suspiro suavemente al comprobar que era así, que no había nada para él en el mundo si no estaba junto a Kagome, que sus ojos y la perfección pura de sus rostro lo obligaban a preguntarse, cómo pudo vivir sin su respirar, cómo pudo enfrentar cada día sin su presencia,… cómo…

-Quiero besarte…- susurró, el juego se le había terminado, estaba ahí, sosteniendo su realidad, la vio sonreír con suavidad, y avivar su mirada, de un modo que no le había visto… con deseo…

-Entonces, hazlo…- pidió mientras que sus manos cercaban el rostro del hanyou, permitiéndole enfocar los dorados e intensos ojos, que intentaban leer dentro de ella… ¿para qué?... se preguntó, si ya lo sabía todo… y se inclinó sobre él.

_**Vuelve a engancharme a tu risa**_

_**Me atrapas en tu camisa, en ti en ti**_

Tomó sus labios, con calma, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo con la lengua, la suavidad de la piel en ese lugar, la mano que sostenía su espalda aumentó el empuje, intentando presionarla más, InuYasha recibía la caricia, como si intentara beber de ella, dejó que Kagome tomara su boca, que fuera ella, la que le brindara su amor, sin aspavientos, y sin apresurarse, con tranquilidad, con la que anhelaba tener junto a la mujer que no podría jamás dejar de amar. Su mente se preguntó mil y una vez, si no era al recuerdo de Kikyo, lo que veía en esta muchacha, llegada del futuro, a darle una nueva oportunidad para vivir… pero no, lo que él lograba ver, era a Kagome, solo a Kagome…

_**Me pueden tus labios**_

_**Me pueden tus labios, no**_

InuYasha se equilibró, apoyando ambas manos en la espalda femenina, recogiendo la tela que aún la cubría, dejando que los pliegues se entrelazaran a sus dedos, continuaba besándola, pero esta vez, buscando la profundidad de su boca, intentando enlazar la lengua femenina, se giro, permitiendo que Kagome reposara sobre las pieles que les estaban sirviendo de cobijo.

Se acomodo sobre ella, apoyando su peso en uno de los antebrazos, comenzó a delinear su rostro, sonriendo con suavidad, su respirar era agradablemente acelerado, nada demasiado insostenible, veía como el pecho de ella, subía y bajaba en un ritmo algo mayor que el común, y podía escuchar a su corazón galopar a un trote elegante, el cabello azabache reposando extenso por lo que habían adoptado como su futón. Recorría con el índice, descansando levemente la garra en el camino, por la mejilla femenina, deteniéndose en los labios, rojos por los besos, y la sangre que comenzaba a acumularse haciéndolos más sensibles a las caricias, los entreabrió e InuYasha instintivamente mordió los suyos, retiró la mano, para comenzar a buscar con la yema de los dedos, la marca que hiciera en el pálido cuello, dejando a su lengua humedecer el lugar, sintiendo la pequeña protuberancia que se formó en el lugar donde puso sus comillos.

-Eres tan hermosa…- le susurró, lamiendo ahora su marca, el sello que la convertía en suya ante las leyes de esta época, ante los ojos de cualquiera que la viera, ante los ojos de aquel estúpido humano, ante todos los estúpidos humanos que desearan tenerla, ella ya tenía un dueño… y aunque no existiera marca visible en él, también le pertenecía, ella lo había apresado del modo más excelso… con su amor… la escuchó suspirar y sintió la presión de las caderas ascender en busca de él.

_**Y te quiero mía profundamente mía**_

_**Aunque sea en esta calle sin salida,**_

Estaba ahí, bajo su cuerpo, recibiendo mansamente su intimidad dentro de ella, el calor que lo albergaban en el interior de Kagome, lo estaban sofocando, provocando jadeos de inquietud que no pensó tener, cerró los ojos y perdió su rostro entre el cabello azabache, lamiendo y soplando su marca, apoyando sus manos bajo la espalda de Kagome, aferrando sus uñas a las pieles, empujándose con suavidad hacía arriba, como si se tratara del sumiso vaivén de una lancha en las aguas calmas, sentía que su corazón comenzaba a latir con más fuerza, pidiéndole que sus movimientos se asemejaran a el. Sintió las piernas de su mujer, rodear su cintura, a punto de enlazarse tras su espalda, apoyándose para alzar las caderas y dejarle una entrada más limpia, jadeaba al igual que él, sintiendo como su beso lo estaban matando.

-InuYasha… - pronunció con la voz apagada por el deseo – ámame siempre así… así… - pidió, suplicando por que el amor que en este momento, debido a la entrega albergaba en su corazón, no dejara jamás de ser igual… así, intenso, calmo, cedido y suyo…tan suyo…

-Jamás… jamás…- jadeaba cada vez más fuerte, no sabía pro que se sentía desfallecer si él era un hanyou tan fuerte, comprendiendo entonces que entre los brazos de Kagome, dejaba de serlo, se convertía en un ser vulnerable y sumiso, amado, tan hondamente que no necesitaba barreras que lo ocultasen -… te amo…

Le dejó caer, su confesión, sintiendo que necesitaba entrar más en ella, más adentro y más rápido, como se lo estaba pidiendo el latido incesante de su cuerpo, la escuchaba respirar con dificultad bajo él, aferrándose ansiosa a su espalda, con sonidos cada vez más inquietantes y sensuales, y sintió la humedad de su lengua, buscar con dificultad su boca, rodeando el borde de sus colmillos, y susurrando…

-Mío… tú eres mío…- sonó absolutamente posesiva, y poseída también, por el deseo de tenerlo así, impaciente y suyo… estimulado y amante…

-Ohhh… Kagome…- sintió como si un latigazo le golpeara el cuerpo entero, al sentir la voz agitada de su hembra, esa mujer que le entregaba el alma cada día, la que le había enseñado finalmente el significado de amar -… siempre… - susurró, obligándose a respirar por la nariz ante el elevado grado de excitación que lo embriagaba, tanto que parecía incluso bloquear sus sentidos, para cualquier cosa que no fuera amarla.

Se incorporó sobre ella, apoyado en sus manos, permitiéndose una vista plena del rostro arrebatado y anhelante de Kagome, que respiraba a bocanadas el aire, se movía con suavidad aún, gruñendo un poco ante las sensaciones, el cabello plateado extendido sobre su espalda, arremolinándose por los costados de la figura femenina, la miró, recorrió con los dorados e intensos ojos, las curvas que lograba vislumbrar, la forma exacta de sus senos, que se agitaban con el movimiento de sus cuerpos, que aunque aún mantenía un ritmo cadencioso, se combinaba con el acelerado de su corazón, acarició a manos llenas uno de sus pechos, escuchándola gemir al tacto, se inclinó, para lamerlo, oyendo un tono más alto en los gemidos y su espalda arquearse hacía él… y ya no pudo más… ya no más… le tomó, con fuerza el rostro, dejando que su pulgar sostuviera alzada la mandíbula, para de ese modo poder besarla desde una mayor altura, y se empujó con más fuerza, apenas lamiendo los labios femeninos, intentando mantener un beso profundo, que se vio frustrado por el poder de su deseo, soltó su semblante, y se apoyó en ambos brazos, avivando con fuerza dentro de Kagome, una y otra vez, tal como su sexo se lo reclamaba.

Lo escuchaba agitado suspirar, con su voz ronca y profunda, el cabello plateado balanceándose junto son su cuerpo, hacía adelante y atrás, su collar, aquel rosario que lo mantenía cautivo en un conjuro hecho por ella, tantas emociones unidas en un solo instante, sentía que las lagrimas comenzaban a embargar sus ojos, en la misma medida que el ardor de su cuerpo se acumulaba, dispuesto a dispararse fuera de ella, InuYasha la enfocó, observando sus ojos cristalizados, su ceño se apretó intentando contenerse, por si la estaba dañando, pero Kagome le sonrió.

-Te amo… - le susurró tan bajito, que sus aterciopeladas orejas alcanzaron con algo de dificultad dar con lo que le decía, y la vio cerrar los ojos, dejando que la lagrimas rodaran cayendo finalmente.

Sintió su cuerpo delicado y pálido, estremecerse bajo el suyo, palpitando en sus sienes el deseo, y su nombre saliendo libre desde su boca, en el momento en que finalmente podía desahogar todas las veces que se mordió por no decirlo… todas las veces que equivocadamente intentó reemplazarla, comprendiendo que no había nada igual a pertenecerle…

-Kagome…ohhh… Kagome… - sentía que una parte de él se vertía en su interior, cada vez que decía su nombre, entregándole el alma a esta mujer, que era ella… solo ella… el resto de sus días, sin importar nada… Kagome…

_**Siempre tan mía intensamente mía**_

_**Aunque sé que es una locura que nos lía**_

_**Y los dos juntos por la vida**_

_**Contra el resto del mundo **_

Resoplaba, y él se mantenía sobre ella aún, abrazándola como si temiera que se le escapara, buscando la calma de su cuerpo, que se había cedido sin restricciones a amarla, sintiendo como Kagome compartía la entrega. La piel aún le ardía, y sentía el calor en la de ella… ¿cómo extender ese momento eternamente?... solo amándola…

-¿Por qué me amas?...- preguntó de pronto InuYasha, sin poder mirarla aún, buscando en su interior una respuesta para aquello, él un ser tan imperfecto… ni siquiera un humano… sintió como Kagome, le acariciaba el cabello, y besó su mejilla, dejando que su aliento ya algo más calmo le acariciara.

-Por que estamos destinados…- respondió tan simplemente, como si aquello no fuera necesario ni siquiera pensarlo -… eres mi InuYasha… mi amado hanyou…

Hanyou… pensó, ni humano, ni demonio, solo hanyou… sí ella lo amaba, así, imperfecto, suyo… InuYasha…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una figura femenina, arrodillada frente a un pequeño altar, oraba algunas frases, mientras que las piezas de un rosario iban siendo acariciados por el humo que se desprendía del incienso, las perlas de un tono rojizo, parecían estar preparándose para un nuevo rosario. Cuando terminó con la labor, envolvió las piezas en un trozo de tela blanca, formando un sello sobre ellas.

Kikyo, apoyó las manos sobre la madera del piso, agitada y muy agotada, sus energías se desvanecían cada vez más rápido, pero necesitaba tiempo, aún le faltaba un tiempo. Miró a través de al estera de la puerta, comenzaba a amanecer, y él no había regresado… ¿finalmente se habrá unido a ella?... fue la pregunta en su mente… no quiso pensar en la respuesta… observó nuevamente el genero blanco que escondía las piezas de lo que sería su segundo rosario, posó la mano sobre el objeto.

-Con esto, podré finalmente llevarte al infierno conmigo…

Continuará…

**Holitas, debo decir que me encantan estas escenas, y ya que esperamos tanto, pensé en que se merecían una segunda vuelta no, así que ahí se los dejo, a pesar de haber sido un capítulo romántico, tuvo trocitos muy especiales, los cuatro protagonistas principales de esta historia se hicieron presentes… ¿qué me dicen?... las andanzas de Shinishi… agrr ya parece un pervertido de lo peor…**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, y recuerden que su review es mi sueldo…**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**


	14. Mi razón de vivir

**Recomendaciones**: El tema "_My baby you_", de Marc Anthony… una interpretación muy sentida, es hermosa la canción sería genial que pudiesen oírla.

Capítulo XIV

**Mi razón de vivir**

La llevaba de la mano hacía la salida de la cueva, el sol llevaba bastante que había comenzado a radiar su luz, algo más cálida sobre la tierra, Kagome caminaba con la mirada baja, se mordía el labio sintiendo temor de lo que debía decir, no quería que InuYasha se fuera, temía que el sueño de una noche, se convirtiera en solo eso, que él ya jamás volviese a su lado, apretó en enlace de las manos, cuando ya estaban poniendo pies fuera del lugar que los albergara, el hanyou se giró para observarla, notó en el agarré que le había dado, que se encontraba inquieta.

_My baby you_

_**Mi niña tu**_

_Are the reason I could fly_

_**eres la razón por la cual podría volar**_

_And cause of you_

_**y por ti**_

_I don't have to wonder why_

_**no tengo que preguntarme por qué**_

-¿Qué pasa?...- consultó fijando sus intensos ojos dorados en ella, con el ceño algo comprimido, Kagome negó levemente y desenfoco sus ojos de él - ¿Kagome?...- insistió, girándose completamente hacía ella, inclinándose un poco, para buscar el castaño de sus ojos.

-No es nada…- respondió, intentando sonreírle – no te preocupes.

-Kagome…- reprochó, sabía que nada no era la respuesta que debía de darle, ya la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que nada, siempre significaba mucho, la escuchó suspirar y se incorporó al sentir como sus brazos lo rodeaban por la cintura y el rostro de Kagome se adhería a su pecho.

-Es solo que no quiero alejarme de ti – confeso, cerrando los ojos, cuando sintió la mano del hanyou acariciando su cabello.

-Tienes miedo por Kikyo…- aseguró, sorprendiéndola, lo que obligó a Kagome a oprimir la tela del haori, y asentir con suavidad, no pensó que él abordara el tema con tanta facilidad.

-La última vez que me separé de ti, todo había vuelto a dar un giro doloroso, ya no quiero tenerte lejos…- decía con la voz quebrantada, recordando el enfrentamiento de ambos – ya no quiero dormirme una noche más sin ti…

_Baby you_

_**niña tu**_

_There's no more just getting by_

_**no hay más apenas pasando**_

_You're the reason I feel so alive_

_**tu eres la razón por la cual me siento tan vivo**_

_Though these words I sing are true_

_**Aunque estas palabras que canto son ciertas**_

_They still fail to capture you_

_**Todavía fallan para capturarte**_

_As mere words can only do_

_**como las meras palabras solamente hacen**_

InuYasha sonrió ante la declaración de Kagome, separó su mano del cabello azabache, para buscar el rostro de ella, acaricio con suavidad las mejillas al deslizar los dedos entre el cabello y la obligó a mirarlo, enfocó sus ojos dorados, tan profundos y con un especial brillo que le daban un toque de calma que no le había visto.

-Me cuesta pensar en que Kikyo muera…- confesó, Kagome oprimió los dedos en el agarre de las ropas masculinas, un nudo se formaba en su estómago al pensar en que InuYasha le dijera algo que la destrozaría.

-No tienes que escoger InuYasha...- susurró apenas, sintiendo que el nudo ahora subía hasta su garganta, amenazando con ahogarla.

-Claro que no tengo que hacerlo…- respondió decidido, Kagome tragó al oírlo, pero InuYasha comprendía el temor de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos – yo te hice mi mujer esta noche, no puedo separarme más de ti…

-InuYasha…- la oyó nombrar, con el mismo temblor en la voz, los ojos cristalizándose, acarició con su pulgar la mejilla pálida, el aire aún era frió.

-Te amo Kagome… desde antes de partir, cumpliendo una absurda promesa… lo sabes…- la vio asentir con una sonrisa melancólica, notando como los pálidos dedos de ella cercaban su muñeca.

-Besáme…- le pidió intentando no llorar, era tal la emoción que albergaba en su corazón que creyó que ese beso la podía apaciguar.

-Con gusto…- respondió sonriendo ante la petición, humedeciendo sus labios, para tomar los de ella, besándola con suavidad y entrega, sabiendo que en ocasiones no se podía expresar el amor de otra manera.

_How do I explain that smile_

_**Como puedo explicar esa sonrisa?**_

_And how it turns my world around_

_**y como trastorna mi mundo alrededor**_

_Keeping my feet on the ground_

_**Manteniendo mis pies en la tierra**_

Se separó con delicadeza, observando que Kagome ya no parecía tan pálida, sus mejillas se habían matizada de forma leve en un tono rojizo, la vio abrir los ojos y el castaño de su mirada se clavó en él.

-Ya no seguirás viviendo con ese humano…- ordenó, con determinación – lo quiero lejos de ti, no soporto su olor en tus ropas.

-Como ordene…- respondió Kagome, notando como las mejillas de InuYasha se teñían de un leve sonrojo, lo que la hizo sonreír abiertamente.

-¿De que te ríes?...- su voz sonaba tan mimada, que ella sintió que el corazón se le llenaba de sentimientos, de pronto vinieron a su mente los recuerdos, del InuYasha celoso y posesivo, que se resentía cuando ella defendía a Kouga.

-Nada…- negó suavemente, dejando que él notara el brillo nostálgico y amoroso que sus ojos reflejaban.

La observó y pudo ver el esplendoroso destello de los recuerdos en ellos, llevándolo de forma inevitable a rememorar el día en que finalmente se dio cuenta que la amaba, el día en que Naraku casi se la arrebata, cuando después de perder a Kikyo por segunda vez, su corazón se sumió en un pesar tan hondo que no pudo ver que Kagome era mucho más importante, lo notó, cuando ese maldito engendro estuvo a punto de arrebatársela, ella era lo más valioso que tenía, más valiosa de lo que la misma Kikyo lo fue, Kagome era su vida… capaz de perdonar y comprender lo incomprensible con tal de hacerlo feliz… y aún así debía pedir algo más…

-¿Irás con ella?...- consultó al percibir la mirada inquieta que InuYasha le daba.

-Kagome…- nombró con su tono varonil e irguiéndose ante ella, manteniendo aún el enlace, y la expectación – tienes todo el derecho a no aceptar lo que te pediré…

-.-.-.-.-

Miroku respiro silenciosamente, al fin los dos bebés dormían en paz, al menos por unos minutos, Sango parecía cansada y ciertamente él hacía todo lo posible por ayudarla, dos niños era mucho trabajo.

-¿Crees que Shinishi regrese?...- consultó Sango a su esposo, Miroku le había comentado lo sucedido en la cabaña de Kagome y el modo en que lo había despedido de la aldea, el mismo recordaba sus tiempos de mujeriego, pero siempre lo consideró a acciones relativamente sanas, lo que había presenciado en ese hombre, al que jamás pudo tenerle completa confianza, era algo que sobrepasaba sus propios limites… ¿si InuYasha se enteraba?... era capaz de perseguirlo hasta estrangularlo con sus propias manos.

-Espero que no, mi querida Sango… desde que InuYasha esta cerca ese hombre se volvió agresivo e impredecible – pronunció en voz baja preocupado.

-¿Crees que InuYasha venga pronto?... me encantaría volver a verlo…- Sango sentía un afecto muy grande por el hanyou, cuando se enteró fue tal su alegría, que su enfado con Miroku por silenciarse, duró muy poco.

-Esperemos que pueda arreglar sus diferencias con la señorita Kagome… si eso sucede, seguro lo tendremos por acá muy pronto – dijo más alentado, enfocando con una sonrisa, los ojos de su esposa.

-Sí… aunque Kagome ha sufrido mucho por ese amor que le tiene…- suspiro, notando como uno de los bebés se movía inquieto comenzando a llorar, Miroku se apresuró a mecerlo, pero ya fue demasiado tarde, su gemelo ya había despertado también.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaban unidos de la mano, InuYasha unos centímetros delante de ella, la nieve se marcaba a cada paso que daban, el sonido de la naturaleza aletargada por el invierno era lo único que los rodeó durante gran parte del camino, haciéndose ahora algo más notorio el sonido de la aldea cercana, a los oídos del hanyou, una cabaña no muy grande se alzaba a metros de ellos, y Kagome oprimió con más fuerza los dedos de InuYasha que se enlazaban a los suyos.

-Tranquila, no tienes que entrar aún…- dijo posando su otra mano en el enlace, notando como ella solo asentía, extendiendo su mano sin soltarlo, cuando él intentó avanzar en solitario, la miró hacía atrás, podía comprender su incomodidad, pero ¿su temor?...- Kagome…- pronunció observando sus manos, entonces ella sonrió de forma lánguida y lo soltó.

InuYasha avanzó en dirección a la cabaña, Kagome caminó tras él sigilosa, acomodándose en un asiento que estaba a un costado de ésta, había aceptado venir junto a él e intentar convencer a Kikyo de que se fuera junto a ellos a la aldea, se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos, obligándose a respirar fuertemente para recuperar la compostura, ¿Por qué esta mujer lograba ponerla en ese estado?... ella era ya una sacerdotisa poderosa, más aún que Kikyo, dado el estado en el que se encontraba, podía sentir su energía desvaneciéndose poco a poco, pero llevársela, para convivir con ella día a día… le parecía insólito, pero dado que InuYasha había aceptado el hecho de que la perla no podía ser utilizada para darle una nueva vida, lo menos que podía hacer era cuidar de ella en su agonía… cuidar de Kikyo…

InuYasha ingresó en la cabaña, notando la figura femenina, tumbada sobre el futón, se inclinó cerca de ella, que en este momento el daba la espalda, sus cabellos azabaches parecían opacos, la poca vida que las almas le daban se le estaba escapando, se arrodillo junto a ella.

-Kikyo…- pronunció, notando como apenas se giraba, para incorporarse sobre su lecho.

-Haz venido con ella…- InuYasha abrió sus ojos, sorprendido de que a pesar de lo débil que se encontraba, lograra aún percibir la presencia de Kagome.

-Sí…- se limitó a responder escuetamente, tragó pensando en lo difícil que se le hacía la situación.

-¿Ya la haz hecho tu mujer?...- consultó, con los ojos castaños apagados y fijos en la mano que en este momento tenía sobre su regazo, él la observó, apretando los labios, ¿cómo responder a eso?... fácil, con la verdad… pero sabía que a ella le sería dolorosa…

-Kikyo… no…- quería decir algo, pero no le era posible, y ella tampoco se lo permitió.

-Solo responde… ¿ya la haz hecho tu mujer?...- volvió a insistir, necesitaba saberlo, respiro profundamente sabiendo que la respuesta que recibiría la causaría un gran dolor, en el alma que le había cedido esa misma muchacha y que aún consideraba como suya.

InuYasha trago, aún observándola, sintiéndose derrotado ante la visión de Kikyo, no iba a negar que Kagome era suya, eso jamás, era algo pro mucho anhelado por él, pero pensar en dañar a Kikyo, lo dejaba igualmente sin aliento, ¿por qué tuvo que existir una Urasue?... ¿por qué tuvo que dividir en dos a la mujer que él amaba?... esta Kikyo distaba tanto de la que se enamoró alguna vez, pero Kagome también distaba de esa imagen, sin embargo, para él significaba una segunda oportunidad de ser feliz…

-Sí… es mía… - su tono sonó, bajo, pero seguro y sentencioso, parecía una advertencia para cualquiera que deseara acercársele.

-Ya veo… - mencionó, con la voz apagada, mostrando una media sonrisa silenciosa - dile que entre… necesito hablar con ella.

-¿Pero qué?... – intentó preguntar, siendo interrumpido antes de terminar, y es que el estado de calma en el que permanecía la sacerdotisa lo inquietaba.

-Tranquilo, no le haré nada a tu posesión… solo necesito hablar con ella… además ahora es más poderosa que yo – dijo manteniendo la sonrisa, enfocando solo recién los ojos en el dorado de InuYasha, notando en ellos un brillo que buscó por mucho tiempo sin encontrarlo, el destello que sus ojos le mostraron esa tarde… en el lago, hace más de medio siglo, cuando le dijo que se convertiría en humano, para que ella fuera una mujer como las demás, suspiro ante el leve recuerdo, comprobando que el resplandor que le brindara a ella, se asemejaba solo levemente al que Kagome había despertado en él – ve por ella… y si quieres puedes quedarte… - aseveró derrotada ante su descubrimiento.

InuYasha salió de la cabaña, y su olfato lo llevó hasta el lugar que Kagome ocupaba, se agachó hasta dar con el rostro inquieto de Kagome, que se mordió el labio en cuanto fijó sus ojos en él.

-Desea verte…- sentenció, y Kagome respiró profundamente, sabía que el momento de enfrentar a la mujer que se había convertido en su dolor más profundo había llegado, InuYasha tomo sus manos y ella tragó con fuerza.

-¿Por qué me asusta tanto?...- consultó, notando los ojos sorprendidos del hanyou, que jamás espero que ella le confesara algo como eso, pasó su mano tras la nuca de Kagome, enlazando sus dedos en el oscuro cabello, para acercarla en un acto posesivo y protector hacía él, besando levemente sus labios.

-No debes temer… yo estoy para protegerte…

_I will soothe you if you fall_

_**Te calmaré si te caes**_

_I'l be right there if you call_

_**Estaré justo ahí si me llamas**_

_You're my greatest love of all_

_**Tu eres mi más grande amor de todos**_

Continuará…

**Ahh… yap, un nuevo capítulo ha salido del horno, verán, ya estamos en la recta final, uno o dos capítulos más, me inclino más por que serán dos, ¿me creerán que no tengo la menos idea de que va a pasar con la perla de Shikkon?... bárbara joya no, me da dolores de cabeza incluso a mí, claro que el resto de la historia ya esta armadita en mi cabeza, así que solo falta escribirla… estoy contenta con este cap. me remonté a situaciones pasada, verán, he estado repasando la serie, he visto desde los primeros capítulos y la verdad según mi apreciación personal, MI amado hanyou descubrió quien era más importante, cuando Kagome estuvo a merced de Naraku por andar él de salva muertas… gomen Kikyo, sé que con el paso de la historia haz cambiado… en fin… digamos que esta es mi versión de lo que podría ser un buen final… claro que el final, final, de este fic, bueno… solo intenten comprenderlo… cuando lo lean lo comentamos… **

**Besitos y se cuidan, no sé si sea necesario decirles que sus reviews son mi sueldo?...**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**


	15. Amanecer

Capítulo XV

**Amanecer**

InuYasha, trató de enlazarle los dedos, mientras caminaban hasta la entrada de la cabaña, pero Kagome, rechazó el agarre entregándole una suave sonrisa, el hanyou no pudo evitar preocuparse de todas maneras, sabía lo valiente que Kagome podía ser, pero también comprendía lo difícil que enfrentar a Kikyo le podía resultar, ya sus encuentros anteriores distaban de ser gratificantes, ¿por qué este debía de ser diferente?…

Se detuvo frente a la estera que sellaba la puerta, y respiró profundamente, recobrando su posición espigada y serena, tanto que a InuYasha le sorprendió el visible cambio, levanto con delicadeza la separación que había entre ella y Kikyo, e ingresó.

-Ya estoy aquí…- fueron las palabras salidas de su boca, como único saludo.

-Veo que la Perla te ha hecho más fuerte – pronunció la mujer, sin mirarla, tomó de un lado de su futón el cepillo con el que solía desenredar su cabello – ven, acércate – pidió, mientras que pasaba el peine por entre las hebras opacas, de su alguna vez, azabache cabello.

Kagome se acercó en silencio y se sentó sobre sus pies, con ambas manos sobre las piernas, sintiendo tras de sí la presencia imponente de InuYasha, que de cierta forma la resguardaba, Kikyo, lo observó, con las manos dentro de las mangas del haori, apoyado en el borde de la entrada, los ojos cerrados, y los sentidos alerta.

-Supongo que InuYasha te habrá mencionado que estoy muriendo… - indicó, dando inicio a una conversación, continuando con el cepillado, como si hablara de cualquier otra persona, sin sentimiento, ni pesar alguno, Kagome se sorprendió de la frialdad que podía expresar en solo unas cuantas palabras, llegando a pensar, en cómo InuYasha pudo vivir con ella todo ese tiempo.

-Sí lo dijo…- aclaró, intentando mantener el tono seguro, presentía que cosas no gratas saldrían de la boca de esta mujer, que se notaba deteriorada, pero aún erguida y sagaz.

-Veo que te haz convertido en una digna sacerdotisa, no quisiste darle la perla…- Kikyo mantenía los ojos cerrados, y hablaba con mucha calma, no podía creer que estuviese, ¿halagándola?... – yo habría hecho lo mismo…

Kagome tragó con algo de dificultad, lo que acababa de oír, le había golpeado dentro del pecho, es que acaso, ¿ella se estaba pareciendo a Kikyo?...

-Te dijo también ¿cómo era la vida que compartíamos?...- consultó inamovible, mientras alisaba uno de sus mechones, fijando la vista en el suelo. Kagome endureció más la mirada, y oprimió sin notarlo si quiera, la tela bajo sus manos, el corazón comenzaba a latirle con fuerza, no quería escuchar, ¿no bastaba con saber que esa vida existió, debía recordárselo?...

InuYasha abrió los ojos expectante… ¿qué pretendía Kikyo?... notó como Kagome se ponía de pie, ¿si esto era lo que esta mujer quería?... ella no se iba a prestar.

-¿Te contó de las veces que hicimos el amor?... - sus ojos brillaron un instante, cargándose de la satisfacción de saberla dolida, se sonrió sin desfigurar la serenidad de su rostro.

-¡Kikyo!...- exclamó furioso InuYasha, abandonando su postura, fijando los ojos encolerizados en la sacerdotisa, que aún cepillaba su cabello, para pasar a observar los castaños de Kagome, que se había girado hacía la puerta, sin mirarlo, decidida a salir de ahí.

-¡No estoy para esto!... no lo soporto - aseveró furiosa, con los puños cerrado, el rostro (endurecido), el hanyou extendió su brazo para atraparla antes de que saliera, cruzándolo sobre el pecho femenino, para tomarle el hombro, solo entonces ella lo observó, fugazmente con los ojos tristes.

-Te dijo que, ni una sola vez, dejo de pensar en ti… - alzó un poco más la voz, como intentando retenerla. Reforzó el agarre del cepillo, no queriendo mostrar el daño que sus propias palabras le causaban.

-¡¿Por qué haces esto Kikyo?... - exigió con irritación, mientras que Kagome, parecía luchar para que la soltara, tragó con dificultad.

-¡Por que quiero que ella entienda que el amor que comparten es tan fuerte que ni yo pude con él!...- confirmó, dejando el cepillo a un lado, con un golpe algo intenso, la primera muestra visible de su frustración.

Kagome cerró los ojos ante las palabras de la sacerdotisa, e InuYasha la atrajo a su cuerpo, ella lucho sin mucha fuerza repeliéndolo, con las manos sobre el pecho masculino, el hanyou la apresó aún más.

-No dejes que lo haga…- le susurró cerca del oído, con los ojos cerrados, necesitando del calor de ella, suplicándole por que no permitiera que las palabras de Kikyo le arrebataran todo lo que habían compartido - tú eres mía… mi mujer… mía… - pedía abrazándola tan fuerte que Kagome creía perder el aliento.

-Es ese sentimiento que ahora reflejan… el que terminará definitivamente con Naraku...- concluyó la mujer, girándose para no ver la escena que la pareja le estaba entregando, sin fuerzas para disimular su voz afectada por la presión en su garganta.

InuYasha no entendía, arrugó el ceño, intentando comprender lo que las palabras que la sacerdotisa acababa de arrojarles, significaban, Kagome asimilaba un poco más, sabía que el poder espiritual residía en los sentimientos, aquellos eran una poderosa base, pero aún así le costaba deducir a cabalidad, mientras que una lucha increíble se gestaba en el interior de Kikyo, entre lo que era correcto, y sus sentimientos por el hanyou, que le había sido arrancado de forma tan cruel, ¿si jamás hubiese existido un Naraku?... habríamos sido felices… pensó…

-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaba con ambos arcos y carcaj de flechas, apenas unos pasos tras InuYasha que cargaba en sus brazos a Kikyo, el sendero hacía la aldea que alguna vez hábito se hizo silencioso, le molestaba profundamente verla rodear con sus brazos el cuello del hanyou, y a él con una actitud erguida e imponente, suspiró, no había nada que hacer, Kikyo, parecía siempre querer enfrentarla con situaciones que no deseaba vivir, pero también estaba lo que había dicho de Naraku… vio como InuYasha volteaba a mirarla.

-Kagome… ¿estas bien?...- consultó al ver que ella se retrasaba, preocupaba que las palabras de Kikyo la hubiesen dañado.

-Sí…- asintió y se apresuró un par de pasos, hasta casi alcanzarlo, InuYasha le sonrió de forma lánguida.

Llegaron a la aldea y todo parecía tranquilo, fueron recibidos por un sorprendido Miroku, quien ayudaba a los aldeanos a remover los escombros de lo que había sido el templo de la perla, un nuevo lugar debía de ser habilitado, eso era evidente, el monje no podía creer estar viendo a InuYasha en compañía de Kikyo y Kagome, que aunque los tres conservaban el silencio, tensión entre ellos se hacía evidente. El hanyou acomodó a la mujer que llevaba en los brazos sobre el futón que fuera de Kagome, InuYasha olfateo el aire, aún olía a ese humano, y gruñó levemente al percibirlo, saliendo del lugar presuroso, el borde de la puerta aún tenía marcado el puño con que lo golpeara días antes.

-¿InuYasha?...- nombró Kagome, él se encontraba de pie fuera de la cabaña, observando con detención las marcas hechas en el piso, en dirección al templo, su rostro mostraba preocupación, podía reconocer las huellas, eran idénticas a las que dejaba un viento cortante.

-¿Quién pudo hacer esto?...- consultó sabiendo la respuesta - ¿crees que algún día terminemos con la pesadilla que significa Naraku?... – su voz sonaba desesperanzada, sintió como un brazo enlazaba el suyo, y vio como Kagome apoyaba la cabeza en su costado.

-Lo haremos…- dijo, intentando infundirle seguridad a sus palabras, podía percibir la preocupación en InuYasha, sin saber realmente si lo que fuera que Kikyo planeara, sería útil, aunque lo deseara, no podía confiar en esa mujer - ¿quieres conocer a los bebés de Sango y Miroku?... – propuso sonriendo con sinceridad…

-Claro… - respondió sin mucho ajetreo, necesitaba sentir que había algo hermosos en este mundo, además de Kagome.

Sango lo recibió con lagrimas en los ojos, y luego de reclamarle todo lo que consideró necesario, le dio un afectuoso abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, tomando la mano del hanyou, para llevarlo junto a las cunas de los bebés, que gracias a Kami, estaban ordenando sus horas de sueño.

La noche llegó, Kagome había llevado algo de comer a Kikyo, quien lo rechazó, diciendo que ella no necesitaba del mismo alimento que los humanos, sus almas luchaban por entrar en su pecho, pero lo hacían solo en parte, otorgándole muy poco energía.

Kagome salió de la cabaña, respirando con dificultad, ante el solo hecho de pensar en que tendría que convivir con la ex sacerdotisa, observó alrededor buscando alguna pista de InuYasha, pero no daba con él, hasta que se le ocurrió mirar hacia la alta copa, de un árbol.

-InuYasha… quiero dormir junto a ti…- pidió una vez que se encontró al pie del árbol en que el hanyou se hallaba, la miró y notó la determinación en sus palabras, pero de todos modos intentó persuadirla.

_**Amanecer  
y ver tu rostro sonreír  
es un placer,  
un privilegio para mi  
buscar la luz  
en el fulgor de tu mirar  
es despertar, con el amor  
**_

-Ve a la cabaña, ahí estarás segura…- pronunció percibiendo el brillo de la decisión en ella.

-InuYasha…- volvió a decir y el hanyou bajo de la rama que había adoptado para descansar, acarició el cabello de Kagome en cuanto llegó abajo.

-Eres tan terca…- la caricia había pasado del cabello a la mejilla, y al sonrisa apenas marcada en los labios de él, lo hacían ver muy varonil.

_**Amanecer  
con la importancia de saber  
que soy de ti  
que pertenezco solo a ti  
que nunca mas  
mis sueños fríos sentirán  
es ya tener un porvenir  
**_

-Sí lo soy… - afirmó ella, cerrando los ojos ante los dedos de InuYasha, que se movían suaves por sus mejillas. La contempló unos instantes.

-Ven acá…- dijo sosteniendo a Kagome desde la cintura y pegándola a su costado, alzándose hacía la rama que los sostenía anteriormente, sabiendo que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlos a ambos…

Acomodó a Kagome entre sus piernas, y la pegó a su cuerpo, para que el calor no le hiciera falta en las horas de noche que aún le quedaban.

-Te amo…- susurró cuando notó que la respiración de Kagome se regularizaba y daba pie a un tranquilo sueño – tranquila… yo velaré por ti…

_**Amanecer  
y ver que tengo junto a mi  
lo que hace tanto  
tanto tiempo pretendí  
es un placer  
un privilegio para mí  
**_

La observó dormir, deseando poder tener aquella misma visión cada día.

Continuará…

Gomen por lo corto… pero ya va … haremos mejor el próximo, y besitos a todas…aaggahhh esa conexión,…

Siempre en amor…

Anyara


	16. Kundalini la creación del amor

Capítulo XVI

**Kundalini… la creación del amor…**

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a bordear con levedad las montañas, que aún se dejaban ver en tonalidades oscuras por las sombras, se encontraban dos figuras, unidas en un abrazo, en la parte alta de un árbol. InuYasha la observaba dormida entre sus brazos, no quería moverse ni un ápice, para no despertarla, el sonido pausado de su respiración le calmaba los sentidos, muchas veces fue igual, le gustaba contemplarla dormida, claro que no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo siendo ella solo suya, más bien era una especie de sueño efímero, que anhelaba poder cumplir… se sonrió al recordar el rostro asombrado que puso la primera vez que la llamo por su nombre… ciertamente no quería mostrarse débil ante la molesta humana, que debía cargar y que torpemente había fragmentado la entonces para él, valiosa perla de Shikkon, pero ahora agradecía que así hubiera sido, le dio la oportunidad de tenerla en su vida, de que sus sonrisas y sus ataques histéricos, de una chiquilla adolescente aún, le fueran sanando el alma, hasta que se descubrió a sí mismo en ella, comenzando a amarla en silencio, angustiado por tener que dejarla un día, para ir con Kikyo… recordó los momentos en que le sonaba tanto a su antiguo amor, que incluso estuvo a punto de besarla, sonrió al recordar el empujón que entonces ella le dio, y se sintió aliviado de que lo hubiera hecho, ya que cuando tuvo la oportunidad de acariciar los labios de Kagome, su corazón ya le pertenecía por completo, la aferró más en el abrazo y beso con suavidad la palidez de su frente, ella se escondió de la luz del sol, en su pecho, había sido un corto invierno, el frío ya no parecía tan inclemente.

Observó bajo el árbol, la puerta de la cabaña de Kagome, la esterilla estaba alzada y se asomaba por ella, la figura femenina que años atrás le acelerara el corazón de un modo increíble, los observaba, pero esta no era una de esas miradas constantemente gélidas, era diferente, era una que recordaba haberle visto hacía mucho, el día en que le reclamó "es más importante esa chiquilla para ti, que yo"… le había dicho, luego de no poder hundirlo en la tierra y partir con él al infierno, los ojos dorados se posaron con calma en los castaños de ella, Kagome permanecía aún dormida, ajena a la situación, sintiéndose protegida entre los brazos de InuYasha, que se mantuvo férreo… sí, la había amado, pero el destino hizo con ellos, lo que debió de ser, trayendo desde una época diferente al amor puro.

Kikyo se giro dejando la escena de una pareja amante tras ella, le costaba muchísimo aún, verlos juntos, no podía negar que el haber mantenido a InuYasha atado a una promesa, fue su modo de no ver la realidad a la que ahora se estaba enfrentando, él amaba a otra mujer… y se sonrió irónica al pensar en que finalmente la amaba a ella misma, su alma reencarnada en otro ser.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome permanecía sentada frente al fuego en el centro de la cabaña, Kikyo a su izquierda, en el fondo de la habitación, sentada al igual que ella, ambas con sus arcos y flechas a los costados, sacerdotisas ambas, custodias cada una de la perla, en tiempos diferentes, unidas por un sentimiento, el amor hacía el ser que permanecía de pie, a la derecha de Kagome, observando la danza de las llamas.

-Lo que voy a decirles es de vital importancia, necesito que presten atención – dijo con voz serena Kikyo, el semblante altivo, como solía tenerlo, el rostro pálido y una leve luz resplandeciendo sobre su hombro derecho. Los ojos dorados del hanyou se posaron en ella. Ninguno emitió respuesta, pero el silencio le otorgó a la mujer el espacio para comenzar con su relato – Naraku fue creado a partir de un ser despiadado que al verse postrado esperando su muerte, cedió su ser a los demonios para que lo poseyeran, teniendo como única meta, la perla de Shikkon, y a mí… - la voz de la mujer sonaba calma, pero sus palabras parecían incrustársele en la garganta, forzándose a salir, InuYasha cerró os ojos y arrugó el ceño al escuchar el relato, ciertamente ya lo conocían, pero algo debía de haber oculto en el, para que Kikyo lo estuviera desenterrando.

-Eso ya lo sabemos – sentenció el hanyou, esperando apresurar el relato de la mujer.

-Deja que hable InuYasha – pidió Kagome, siendo observada de reojo por Kikyo, que prosiguió.

-Ustedes se encargaron de destruir a Naraku hace dos años, y con él su deseo por la perla – aseveró, marcando las facciones de su rostro, con enfado – pero él escondió muy bien la esencia de ese bandido, de Onigumo, y con él, su obsesión por la sacerdotisa – al decir aquello, fijo su vista en Kagome, que tragó con fuerza, al comprender la palabras de Kikyo.

-Shinishi…- mencionó, al recordar que lo que el hombre buscaba el día que llegó mal herido y sin recordar nada, solo pedía ver a la sacerdotisa. InuYasha fijó sus ojos en Kagome, y bufó molesto, apretando los puños.

-Maldito humano, lo sabía… sabía que no era de confianza – exclamó con la voz prendida en ira – ¡y tú lo dejabas dormir aquí junto a ti!...- le gritó a viva voz, demasiado encolerizado como para contenerse, gesticulando con las manos, indicando el lugar en el que el futón del hombre había estado. Kagome ya se preparaba a responder con su propio malestar aflorando, cuando la voz enérgica de Kikyo los detuvo a ambos.

-¡Basta InuYasha!… - exclamó Kikyo, con la voz firme, sorprendiendo al hanyou y la sacerdotisa, que ya se preparaba para responde, silenciando a ambos – no estoy aquí para presenciar tus ataque de celos, ya bastante tengo con sentir la energía que emana de ustedes… - confesó, volviendo a guardar la compostura y relajar su rostro al frió de siempre.

InuYasha volvió a su lugar apoyado en la pared, cerrando los ojos, aún molesto por lo que el humano ese le pudo hacer a Kagome, conservando la calma, como se lo pidiera Kikyo, comprendiendo por mucho que su instinto de partencia se lo reclamase, que debía menguar en él.

-El hombre ese que permanecía aquí, conserva en su interior, la esencia del bandido Onigumo – continúo la mujer – la que fue despertada de su letargo, cuando InuYasha comenzó a rondarte, ¿me equivoco?…- consultó, observando a Kagome, que apretó el labio, recordando los repentinos ataques de celos que abordaban Shinishi,

-Es correcto – fue la respuesta que dio, InuYasha la observó entonces, arrugando el ceño al notar la actitud inquieta que ella tomó… y maldecía en silencio a ese ser, pro haber ocasionado algo así en Kagome…¿acaso había algo que él no sabía?...

-Existe un poder que emana con mayor fuerza durante la unión de dos seres que se aman…- dijo Kikyo, captando al atención de ambos acompañantes – esta energía es la kundalini… y será la que utilizarán en el caso de que veamos que no hay alternativa.

-¿Kundalini?...- consultó Kagome, ya que InuYasha solo mantenía silencio

-Sí la energía que emana desde la raíz de vida en el ser humano…

-.-.-.-.-

Días después se encontraban ambas mujeres en la cabaña que compartían gran parte del tiempo, Kagome mantenía sus manos, iluminadas por un aura hermosamente blanca, puestas ambas sobre el hombro por el que parecía escapársele la vida a Kikyo, esta era un ritual que llevaban haciendo de forma reiterada, de algún modo Kagome sabía que esto ayudaría a la permanencia de la sacerdotisa en este mundo, al menos hasta que todo acabase con la esencia de Naraku dentro de Shinishi.

-¿Por qué intentas extender mi vida?... ¿si no quisiste darme la perla de Shikkon, para salvarla? – interrogó al sentir las manos de ella sobre la fisura de su hombro.

-El deseo que concede la perla, no puede ser solo para un ser humano, no debe beneficiar solo a uno – aseveró aun serena Kagome, concentrando más de su energía en el sitio tratado - y si al menos intento salvar tu vida – continuó – ayudo a que él no sufra tanto cuando partas.

-Él ya no sufrirá… - aseguró – ahora te tiene a ti… - se rió algo irónica.

-¿Qué es gracioso?…- consultó algo molesta Kagome, la mujer que se encontraba junto a ella, siempre había logrado sacarla de sus casillas.

-¿Crees que todo esto, no es más que el destino?… - consultó Kikyo, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el poder que emanaban las manos de Kagome, que la miró sorprendida.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?…- interrogó ella, observando el rostro pálido y sereno de la sacerdotisa, que mantenía ahora los ojos cerrados

-Después de todo, me volví a reunir con InuYasha, a través de ti, - aseguró, Kagome hizo una mueca al sentir que nuevamente perdía su identidad frente a esta mujer, desde que el hanyou la confundiera con ella, a los pies del árbol sagrado, nunca más se sintió libre de ello, más aún cuando parte de sus almas, fueron a dar en ella.

-Quizás sea al destino – argumentó Kagome, no sabía que más decir.

Se hizo una pausa silenciosa entre ambas mujeres, InuYasha permanecía en la copa de un árbol cercano, resguardando el lugar, el templo que se había habilitado para mantener la perla de Shikkon, irradiaba la energía protectora que la custodia había dejado en el, podía sentirla, y no había podido recobrar la calma, desde que supo que ese maldito de Onigumo, habitaba dentro del hombre que compartió junto a Kagome, se tensó al pensar en el peligro que ella había corrido todo ese tiempo, y él simplemente ignorante.

-Maldición…- masculló entre dientes, molesto por las malas decisiones, por toda la incertidumbre que los rodeaba, e inquieto por ese extraño plan del que Kikyo hablaba, Kagome parecía comprenderlo bien, al menos mejor que él, pero no terminaba de convencerlo, la única eficaz que conocía de derrotar a sus adversarios, era luchar.

El silencio que se produjo dentro de la cabaña, se vio interrumpido por un quejido suave por parte de Kikyo, en el momento en que Kagome aplicó algo más de energía en su curación, sabía que no lograría mantenerla con vida, pero al menos le estaba dando fuerzas para enfrentarse a lo que vendría, y para subsistir un poco más.

-Te envidió… - susurró Kikyo, aún con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué?…- consultó Kagome sin estar segura de haber oído bien.

-Envidio la fortaleza que posees, y tu capacidad de amar a los demás, digna de una sacerdotisa…- explicó, tragando con algo de dificultad, Kagome podía notar que el trabajo que estaba efectuando en ella le causaba dolor, pero Kikyo no se quejaba, y ella debía continuar - me he aferrado a esta vida…- confesó con la voz suave Kikyo, ante la mirada atenta de la muchacha que la acompañaba – intentando redimir mi alma… morí odiando demasiado, y amando también

Una nueva pausa se produjo, Kagome no supo que responder ante las palabras de esta mujer, que siempre, a pesar de todo, le causo cierta nostalgia, aunque también muchísimo dolor.

-¿Cómo es tu tiempo?… - consultó aún con los ojos cerrados, escuchó a la custodia, respirar profundamente, como si estuviese adquiriendo fuerzas para responder.

-Ciertamente no es tan hermoso como el Sengoku…- sonrió con levedad – vivía en un templo que se construyó alrededor del pozo y del árbol del tiempo… un lugar hermoso…

-¿Eras feliz?…- continuó indagando, más el modo en que lo hacía no le molestaba en nada a Kagome, disponiéndola a responder.

-Sí, lo soy…- fue la respuesta que recibió, entonces abrió los ojos cansados y miro a su futura reencarnación.

-Al menos ahora sé que la pureza que portas en tu interior, salvo nuestra alma…- volvió a cerrar los ojos y ya no emitió ni una sola palabra, Kagome se quedó en silencio, había terminado con su sanación al menos por este día, la frase dicha por Kikyo le retumbaba en los oídos…" la pureza que portas en tu interior, salvó, nuestra alma"…

-.-.-.-.-

De la nada sintieron como un estruendo se efectuaba en el lugar, InuYasha corrió desde la vertiente en la que se encontraba recogiendo agua, Kagome, salió desde el templo en el que se hallaba orando y purificando la perla, ninguno de los dos pudo sentir la energía emanada por este ser… Shinishi ya no conservaba nada de los rasgos que antes poseyera, ahora su rostro se habían endurecido, y sus ojos fulguraban de un rojo encendido. Cuando Kagome salió, vio como la cabaña en la que había estado Kikyo, estaba completamente destrozada, la sacerdotisa se defendía del ser con un campo de energía, él la observaba molesto… pero de pronto toda su atención se centro en la mujer que acaparaba sus obsesivos sentimientos humanos, y se abalanzó hasta ella, el sol casi caía, y ella intentó tensar una flecha esperando alcanzar a lanzarla, y de pronto el aire que le golpeó el rostro, le mostró que la figura roja de InuYasha estaba frente a ella, asestando un golpe que arrojó al ser a varios metros de ellos, el hanyou jadeaba por la energía que había tenido que utilizar, sobre exigiéndose para llegar a tiempo, el sol se desvanecía, y una palpitación le avisó del cambio.

-Maldición…- masculló sintiendo como su cuerpo, modificaba su aspecto, convirtiéndolo en un humano.

Shinishi, o como pudiese denominarse ahora, se incorporó para abalanzarse una vez más sobre ellos, pero el campo de energía de Kikyo lo retuvo.

-¡Kagome… ahora!...- exclamó con fuerza, y la mujer comprendió

Lo tomó de la mano y se dirigió al interior del pequeño templo, el lugar estaba iluminado por velas grandes, y el aroma del incienso llegaba hasta su nariz, en ocasiones se preguntaba, cómo un medio demonio podía convivir con esta clase de cosas, que en la mayoría de los casos, lo que hacía era purificar sus esencias… y además convertir a una sacerdotisa en su mujer… InuYasha estaba renuente, la noche había caído hacía poco y maldecía la situación, sintiéndose un inútil frente a todo esto.

-No pensarás realmente hacer esto Kagome… ¿verdad?…- consultaba, siendo literalmente arrastrado hasta el templo, y a pesar de ser humano, el olor del incienso se le coló en la nariz fuertemente, lo que Kikyo les había explicado, parecía coherente, pero no podía pensar en que fuera efectivo…

-Es la única salida InuYasha… ese ser se volvió muy poderoso – aseguró ella, cerrando las puertas del lugar, en cuanto el hanyou ingresó, se giró hacía él y lo miró, en realidad se preguntaba, como lograría concentrarse, dada la situación.

-¿No pretenderás que me desnude, con todo lo que esta pasando?…- consultó incrédulo al ver la mirada decidida de Kagome.

-No…- afirmó, respirando profundamente y sabiendo que debía de ser ella quien llevara el mando en esta oportunidad, dada la evasiva de InuYasha – no será necesario

-¿Necesario?…- preguntó, desorientado, ¿acaso Kagome había enloquecido, la vio sentarse en el altillo que daba al altar vacío – no puedo hacer esto Kagome, este no es mi modo de lucha, yo solo sé defenderme en batalla.

-Esta es la batalla, y nuestro amor el arma…- dijo ella con convicción, notando los ojos entristecidos del hanyou, como si intentara creer en sus palabras, sin lograrlo. Lo vio negar y girarse susurrando algo.

-No puedo…- se disponía a salir de ahí, y enfrentar hasta morir de ser necesario al maldito rival, que parecía no desear desaparecer de sus vidas, empeñándose en atormentarlos, sintió la calidez de las manos de ella, que tomaban la suya, quizás como un intento de persuadirlo, volteo la cabeza para verla – Kagome…- susurró, con ese inconfundible tono que solía usar con ella.

-Por favor, InuYasha… - pidió, sosteniendo aún sus manos, suplicando por que creyera – solo ten fe…

InuYasha la observó unos segundos, y por muy descabellada que le pareciera la situación, sabía que podía confiar en su criterio, y en su poder… en ella… como siempre, acercó su otra mano a la unión, sonriéndole con todo el sentimiento que poseía, tanto como los acontecimientos se lo permitían.

-Esta bien… - dijo con voz suave, después de todo era su Kagome y el no podía negarle nada, menos viendo que toda la esperanza de ella radicaba en este ritual de amor que debía de salvarlos del infierno que se mantenía adormecido fuera del templo -… lo intentaré…

Se miraron, ella le sonrió y suspiró sabiendo que esto no sería nada fácil comenzarlo, no por falta de emociones, incluso la adrenalina fluía a borbotones por ellos, a causa de la batalla, pero el amor era diferente. Liberó una de sus manos y fijó su vista en la cintura del hakama de InuYasha, que la observaba expectante, intentando concentrarse en ella, pero aún seguía con la escasa agudeza de ellos en esta apariencia humana, expectante a cualquier situación fuera de ahí, sintió como Kagome rozaba los pliegues de su vestimenta con la punta de sus pálidos dedos, que parecían incluso más blancos en contraste con la tela roja del pantalón, un suspiro suave se le escapó cuando el roce pasó pro sobre su intimidad que se estimuló ante ello, despertando poco a poco. Kagome lo miró a los ojos, sabía que debía deja a su instinto actuar, sin limites de desconocimiento, o algo similar, debía dejar que el amor fluyera a través de sus cuerpos y de este modo activar un poder superior.

Presionó con la palma abierta sobre la zona, produciendo en InuYasha un gemido leve, indicándole que el camino parecía el correcto, la otra mano, aún prisionera de la de él, era oprimida con mayor intensidad, y los ojos del hanyou, esta noche oscuros, la miraban con ímpetu, se mordió el labio, tratando de centralizarse en lo que debía… por Kami, InuYasha lograba perturbarla de un modo increíble solo con mirarla, incluso en una situación como esta… deslizó sus dedos intentando deshacer el nudo que apretaba la varonil cintura, pero él le retuvo por la muñeca, teniendo ambas manos presas, y comenzó a inclinarse sobre ella, obligándola a enfocar sus ojos apasionados, recibió un beso cálido y delicado mientras que la espalda se apoyaba en la cubierta de tatami, las muñecas sostenidas aún, a cada lado de su cuerpo, a la altura de su cabeza, las piernas de InuYasha acomodándose entre las suyas, logrando que percibiera con su ingle, la rigidez emergente del sexo masculino, a lengua hurgando dentro de su boca, con un poco más de intención cada vez, y un gemido se escapó de su garganta.

-¿Cómo logras esto?…- consultó algo ansioso el hanyou, dando cortos besos en los labios a su mujer, que ya había adquirido ese tono rojizo en sus mejillas que tanto le gustaba.

-¿Qué?…- consultó ella, algo perdida igualmente, el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de InuYasha la estaba sofocando, pero no deseaba que se alejara, solo quería tenerlo junto a ella.

-Ponerme así, alejarme de todo solo para amarte…- susurró, llegando al blanco cuello, que le fue expuesto, en sus últimas palabras, Kagome arqueo su espalda lo suficiente como para que él le besara el cuello, y quizás un poco más.

-InuYasha…- alcanzó a suspirar ella, cerrando los ojos cuando sintió el tacto tibio de los labios del hombre.

Comenzó a abrirse paso por entre la yukata que Kagome vestía, dejo que las puntas de sus dedos formaran la curva ascendente de su seno desde el pecho, hasta el pliegue que se formaba bajo el, dejando que la piel del pezón, se erizara sin detenerse aún en ella, mordió el otro por sobre la tela, y Kagome se arqueaba más al sentir la presión en su seno, y su respiración se agitaba, la sangre corría y su mente se desenfocaba de los problemas, de los temores y de la batalla, que aún libraban, creándose otra en su interior.

Kikyo en tanto sostenía la barrera, conteniendo al ser que se había creado en Shinishi, sabía que aún tenia energía suficiente para mantenerlo en letargo un tiempo más, solo rogaba por que InuYasha comprendiera lo que necesitaban hacer, y que la energía emanada de ellos, la ayudará a cumplir con la misión que se había impuesto.

La pareja en el interior del templo comenzaba a gestar en su interior la fuerza de su amor, ambos debían concentrarse en sentir… solo sentir, y dejar de lado lo demás, las manos de Kagome, se encontraban perdidas dentro de las ropas de InuYasha acariciando con inquietud su pecho, sus costillas, su espalda, para aferrarse a ella, suspirando de necesidad…

InuYasha la sentía jadear bajo su figura, buscando con sus manos la liberación de las ropas, deshaciendo el enlace de la hakama que ella vestía, y dejando que una de sus manos se deslizara por el costado, acariciado la cadera, y continuando por la pierna, llevando su mano hacía el centro de sus piernas, gimiendo al sentir el calor que aquel lugar emanaba. Sintió los dedos de Kagome, recorrer desde su espalda, hasta su pecho y subir acariciando el cuello, y enlazarse en su cabello, tomando parte de su rostro, obligándolo a mirarla, los ojos castaños cristalizados por el deseo… le suplicaban amor…

-Ven, y siénteme…- le pidió, ella, casi en un suspiro, como si no tuviese las fuerzas necesarias para dejar salir a su voz, y entonces InuYasha la besó, dejando que su lengua buscara la unión con la de ella, suspirando dentro del beso, inquieto y afiebrado de pasión, abrazándola, para levantarla de aquel lugar, sin importarle que las ropas de Kagome estuviesen a medio sacar, dejo que ellas resbalaran y quizás incluso las piso en el corto trayecto hasta el altar vacío, ya que la perla permanecía entre las ropas de ella, dejó a Kagome sentada sobre él, y atacó con fervor su cuello, mordiendo con suavidad las marcas que la hacían su mujer, ella presiono la cabeza de él en contra de sí, exhalando con fuerza, y lo escuchó susurrar.

-Te amo…- casi sin aliento, respirando en su cuello, demasiado perdido ya como para pensar en algo más… ni siquiera la batalla que se había librado momentos antes, ocupaba ya su mente, si debía morir, que fuera en los brazos de su amada… de su niña, de su mujer… de Kagome…

Pasó los dedos por la intimidad candente de ella, comprobando que estaba preparada para recibirlo, se humedeció los dedos y dejo que esa humedad cubriera su sexo, cuando lo tomo en su mano, para posicionarse en Kagome, dejó que el inicio de su miembro, permaneciera en la entrada a su refugio, ella respiraba casi ida, jadeaba silenciosa expectante, sintiendo las palabras que él le acababa de decir dentro de su corazón, como un sentimiento que la ahogaba incluso.

-Y yo a ti… tanto, InuYasha…- susurró pegada a su oído, su nombre se arrastró por la voz perdida en ansiedad que mantenía, y él sintió como su espalda era recorrida por una ola de energía que lo obligaba a empujarse dentro de ella, soportó la primera descarga, apretando los dientes, sin entrar aún, exhalando con fuerza en el oído de Kagome, lamiéndolo luego.

-Oh… Kagome…esto es una locura…- sonaba agitado e impaciente, excitado, mucho, desesperado y sintiéndose un completo lunático, las manos acariciaron la espalda femenina extendidas rozando la suavidad de la piel, notó como ella intentaba con sus piernas rodeando su figura, forzarlo a adentrarse.

-Hazme el amor… solo hazme el amor… - pidió mordiendo su ahora oreja humana, e InuYasha cerró los ojos con violencia ante el contacto, y bajó, las manos sin aviso desde la espalda hasta las caderas de su mujer, adentrándose en ella, y gimiendo en el proceso, la escuchó soltar el aire con fuerza.

Comenzó a empujarse contra ella, sin preámbulos directamente buscando la energía que debían de emanar, desesperado por sentirla derretirse de amor en sus brazos, sentía a su cuerpo responder, la humedad de la intimidad femenina, venía sin restricciones, a desbordarse de ella, le mordió el hombro y la sintió moverse con fuerza ante la sensación.

-InuYasha…- habló jadeando con mucho esfuerzo, sabía que debía ayudarlo a dirigirlo que sentía -… siente la vida… siéntela brotar desde ti…

-Kagome… no puedo…- decía entre gemidos, toda la tensión acumulada en la pelea, parecía pedir a gritos liberarse de él, sintió que ella se separaba, y lo llevaba a enfocar sus ojos.

-Mírame…- le pedía – tú puedes hacerlo… concéntrate en sentir con el alma…

InuYasha tragó, con dificultad… sabía que era importante para ella, para todos… pero para ella… ella… su único punto de partida y regreso, ella… su Kagome… la mujer que amaba y que le llenaba el alma de sentimientos, haciendo vulnerable y fuerte a la vez, la que sabía de él, todo… la que lo había liberado de la cárcel del rencor y la desconfianza… ella… Kagome…

Comenzó a experimentar algo que jamás sintió, una corriente inquietante y fuerte, casi como una fuente de energía, que nacía en el inició de su columna, lo embargaba de un calor diferente a otros que hubiese experimentado, subía haciendo un espiral por cada vértebra, obligándolo a respirar profundamente, y cerrar los ojos, sintiendo de igual modo, como sus sensaciones físicas se acrecentaban, podía sentir a su miembro palpitar dentro de Kagome, y a cada empuje se hacía mayor, mientras más cerca sentía su clímax, más intensa era la energía que ascendía por él… oh Kami… ¿era real?...

Podía sentir que su cuerpo la llevaría muy pronto hasta el final de este ritual, la energía que se condensaba en su columna, parecía fluir libremente, concentrándose cada vez más… podía percibir la de InuYasha y lo fuerte que esta era, sus auras se entrelazaban alrededor de sus cuerpos, el abrazo en el que se mantenían los unificaba, las embestidas de InuYasha en su interior eran tan fuertes como la emanación de la energía, que comenzaba a empujarse hasta su cabeza, intentando se liberad, como un volcán.

-¿Lo sientes Kagome?...- preguntó casi perdido, en esta sensación lo único que palpitaba, era la sensación embriagante de morir y vivir al mismo tiempo.

-Oh… sí amor…- respondió, aferrándose tanto a él, que parecían no ser dos… un solo ser…

Y de pronto, una avalancha de sensaciones los desbordó la semilla de InuYasha derramada en el interior de Kagome, haciéndolo apretarse en contra de ella, envuelto en los espasmos que le brindaba su éxtasis, ella aferrada a él sintiendo que moriría ya… su vientre comprimido y de pronto, como si les hubiesen arrancado algo, sintieron como la energía de la kundalini se desprendía de ellos, entrelazándose sobre sus cabezas, dejando de ser la de InuYasha y Kagome, convirtiéndose en una sola, la de su amor… entrando nuevamente en ellos, llevando la esencia de cada uno, mezclados en sus interiores, para luego de recorrerlos por completo, expandirse, como una ola de un enorme destello de un intenso color violáceo… el amor… brotando desde ellos, como una energía purificadora.

Kagome entonces, jadeante ante la emoción como estaba, unió sus manos en oración, aún rodeados ambos por el aura que se había unificado, dirigiendo su intención hasta Kikyo.

-Vamos… - dijo, sin reponerse aún de todo lo experimentado, dejando que InuYasha que una vez sentido todo aquello, sabía de lo que Kagome y Kikyo le hablaban, se retiró de ella, sintiendo sus piernas temblar, la vio envolviendo su cuerpo en la yukata, y caminando con algo de dificultad hasta la puerta, la respiración aún agitada.

Llegaron hasta la entrada y lo que vieron a continuación los dejó sin aliento.

Continuara…

**Pufff… sé que dije que sería el último capítulo, ero la verdad no lo logré, había mucho que decir aún, y pensé en un epilogo, pero no sería lo correcto, así que los dejo con este extraño penúltimo capítulo, y a esperar que lo hayan entendido… les diré, que la kundalini existe… y pues es una energía que logra más de lo que nuestras mentes aún comprenden… besitos y bueno gracias por apoyar a esta loca mujer que solo quiere llenarlos de amor y esperanza….**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**


	17. El inicio de la leyenda

Capítulo XVII

**El inicio de la leyenda**

Lo que presenciaban los sorprendió, el poder recibido por la energía que ellos emanaron, había logrado, al parecer, purificar gran parte del aura maligna del ser que ahora residía en Shinishi, y la fuerza que desprendía en este momento Kikyo, le hablaba a Kagome de lo acertada que estaba en pensar que ella estuvo mostrándose pasiva el último tiempo, conservando su poder para este momento.

Se encontraba la sacerdotisa arrodillada, conteniendo aún al ser, muy debilitada, con las manos unidas en oración, una esfera de una energía circundante, se hallaba entre ella y el ser, la que de inmediato Kagome reconoció, como la salida desde ellos, la energía de amor que habían esparcido, la mujer se había encargado de reunirla, la luz que irradiaba el aura que rodeaba a ambos seres, le daba al lugar una hermosa luminosidad, similar a la que produciría la luna llena en pleno verano, la calidez, parecía sacarlos de la estación invernal que aún atravesaban, y una suave brisa les acariciaba el rostro, el rosario que Kikyo confeccionara, con sus perlas rojizas, giraba alrededor de la esfera, que el amor de ambos había creado.

Kagome enlazó la mano de InuYasha mientras que con la otra sostenía la yukata en su pecho, para mantener la prenda cerrada, él ajustó el enlace, sabiendo que lo que ella intentaba era mantener la fuerza de la energía que la kundalini les había entregado, que ese lazo no se rompiera. Vieron como Kikyo extendió una de sus manos, con la palma abierta en dirección a ellos, aún con los ojos cerrados, como si esperara recibir algo, Kagome se giró, sorprendiendo al hanyou, sabía lo que sucedía y enfocó sus ojos castaños en sus ropas que yacían aún en el piso, bajo el altar, notó como un resplandor de un profundo color rosa salía desde ellas, y la perla de Shikkon, se alzó… para avanzar de forma vertiginosa hacía la sacerdotisa que la estaba solicitando, obligando a la pareja a separarse lo suficiente para que ésta cruzara entre ambos.

Kikyo la mantuvo suspendida sobre su palma, y la guió sin tocarla, para no perturbar la purificación que la custodia, le había entregado, dirigiéndola hacía la esfera de luz que la fuerza de InuYasha y Kagome, había formado, intensificándose el poder en ella, la criatura intentaba desprenderse de al barrera que lo cercaba, con los ojos brillantes y llenos de ira, puestos en Kagome, quien se había pasado a convertir en el objeto de su obsesión… una voz profunda, pero reconocible para ella salió de él…

-Mi sacerdotisa… Kagome…- clamaba y la mujer se recogió, podía reconocer la voz de Shinishi, y el tono, suave que empleaba para dirigirse a ella, el temor de saberse tan cerca de este ser, e ignorante del peligro la hizo estremecer. Sintió las manos de InuYasha posarse en sus brazos, y su voz, hablándole con seguridad.

-Tranquila amor… siempre estaré junto a ti…- Se giró apenas, para encontrar su dorado mirar, pero él se mantenía fijo en lo que sucedía en frente.

Kagome posó una mano sobre una de las que InuYasha mantenía sobre su hombro, como simples espectadores, hasta que notaron que una fisura se formaba en el aura que rodeaba a Kikyo y al ser venido de Naraku, se adentró al templo en busca de su arco y flechas, InuYasha apretó a colmillo de acero que colgaba de su cintura, sabía bien que en este estado humano, no lograría trasformarla, su rostro se tensó… ¿como podría defender de Kagome con esta apariencia?... La vio ponerse a su lado, y tensar una flecha en su arco, la yukata levemente abierta, le permitía ver parte de su desnudes, pero al parecer a ella no le importaba, estaba demasiado concentrada en asestar con su flecha el blanco.

Kikyo, abrió los ojos, con su mirada certera y observó a Kagome, que escuchó dentro de su mente la voz, clara de la mujer… "No… esto me corresponde…", Kagome relajó la flecha, dejando que el arco y ella, aún unidas en sus manos, bajaran cruzadas ante sus piernas, comprendiendo lo que ella deseaba decirle. InuYasha se quedó expectante, sabiendo que algo sucedía entre las dos.

Kikyo centro su mirada en su oponente, que luchaba por salir en dirección a Kagome, y exhalando con algo más de fuerza, las perlas que formaban el rosario de color rojo, se fueron uniendo alrededor del cuello de este ser, hasta quedar completamente unidas, la sacerdotisa, comenzó a orar arrugando el ceño, haciendo notar el esfuerzo que le significaba, una especie de corriente comenzó a girar dentro de la esfera en la que se mantenían, el cabello azabache de Kikyo comenzó a agitarse con el aire circundante, el lazo de el se soltó, dejándolo completamente libre. Kagome pudo sentir en ese momento una energía muy poderosa, una que recordaba tuvo que desprender con fuerza el aire, era la misma que había estado presente el día que intentó llevarse a InuYasha al infierno con ella, no pudo evitar sentir compasión por Kikyo… ahora comprendía cual era su plan…

-Kikyo…- susurró, muy despacio, sintiendo que la garganta se le apretaba, InuYasha observó a la mujer junto a él, y abrió los ojos sorprendido, al oír un sonido que lo alertó… la tierra comenzaba a abrirse.

-No Kikyo…- musitó él, avanzando un paso, no sabía que era lo que podía hacer por ella, pero no quería verla morir, de alguna manera sentía que debía salvarla, por más que su razón le hablara de que el tiempo de esta mujer en la vida que ellos tenían, había terminado, no podía resignarse simplemente a verla partir, menos al infierno, y quizás ahí estaba su mayor pesar... ¿Por qué al infierno?... sintió la mano de Kagome que sostuvo con fuerza su brazo.

-No, InuYasha… ella debe hacerlo…- aseveró ella, girándose hacía el solo cuando el hanyou buscó su mirada, tragó con dificultad, cuando la vio, con los ojos cristalizados... ¿sentía tristeza por Kikyo también?... – tranquilo, va a estar bien…

Por primera vez, InuYasha logró sentir en su condición de humano, la energía que desprendía el aura de Kagome, que pareció acrecentarse, mientras que el agujero en el piso bajo la esfera de luz, se incrementaba, y el ser que permanecía oculto en Shinishi, continuaba luchando, intentó atacar a la sacerdotisa que tenía enfrente, pero el poder del rosario alrededor de su cuello, lo arrastraba a las profundidades, la esfera hecha con la energía provenida de Kagome e InuYasha, se mantenía irradiando con la perla de Shikkon en su interior, cada vez con más y más intensidad, hasta que de pronto, pareció estallar en una luz cegadora que se dispersó alrededor, sin lograr medir la distancia alcanzada, InuYasha en un acto de protección instintivo, tomó a Kagome por los hombros y la atrajo a su cuerpo, cayendo arrodillado con ella, dando la espalda al lugar desde el que emanaba el poder, cerrando lo ojos, que se resentían ante la fuerza de la luz que los rodeaba, resguardando con su cuerpo el de su mujer, sin saber si algo más vendría.

Permanecieron abrazados unos momentos, hasta que las luminosidad que los rodeo se disipó, dejando solo una extraña tibieza en el aire. Kagome se movió del abrazo en que InuYasha la mantenía, lo suficiente como para ver el lugar en el que se encontrara Kikyo, pero al enfocar su vista, notó que ya nada había ahí, solo un cóncavo en la tierra, no demasiado profundo, y una luz tenue de un tono rosa brillaba dentro de él, todo alrededor, mostraba bajo la poca luz de las estrellas, el verdor fresco de la primavera, la nieve que los circundaba se había derretido y en su lugar había hierba, InuYasha se puso de pie, llevándose consigo a Kagome, ayudándola a incorporarse, avanzaron sigilosos, en dirección a la hendidura que se formaba en la tierra, pudiendo notar que la luz que brillaba, era una pequeña y reluciente esfera de color rosa… la perla de Shikkon, Kagome suspiró, y vio como InuYasha se desprendía de u lado, para bajar el trayecto hasta la joya, se inclinó para tomarla, notando que junto a ella, había una cinta de blanca, la misma con la que Kikyo recogía su cabello, la tomó ya lo observó unos instantes, sintiendo un calor emanar desde sus pies, y un aura brotar desde la tierra, la figura que comenzó a alzarse ante él.

-Kikyo…- nombró al verla frente a él, un ser al parecer intangible, era solo espíritu, pero de todos modos sintió como sus manos rodeaban su rostro, un calido contacto y la vio acercarse hasta besarlo, sus labios tocaron los suyos con ternura, una que le recordaba, cuando todavía poseía su vida real, cuando se amaban, e intentó corresponderle, sabía que era una despedida, y algo en su corazón se apaciguó al comprobar que ya no había odio en ese beso, ni ira, ni resentimiento.

Kagome se llevó una mano hasta el pecho, cuando vio emerger desde las profundidades a Kikyo, y la luz que irradiaba le hablaba de la redención que ella parecía haber encontrado, pudo ver que se acercaba a InuYasha hasta besarlo, pero extrañamente este beso ya no le dolió, sabía que ella se estaba despidiendo del gran amor que ambas compartían, y no podía culparla, notó, como luces resplandecientes se comenzaron a desprender de ella, y flotaban en el aire pasivamente en su dirección, tuvo que cerrar los ojos, cuando sintió la calidez entrar en ella, poco a poco, su cabello pareció electrificarse, e inhaló llenado sus pulmones de un nuevo aire, nuevamente estaba completa, las fragmentaciones de su alma, que un día Kikyo utilizó para ser revivida, le habían sido devueltas, con una sensación de gratitud. Abrió los ojos y los enfocó en InuYasha, que observaba en silencio el cielo, entre las estrellas que iluminaban, el lugar por el que el espíritu de Kikyo había desaparecido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un nuevo templo había sido erigido muy cerca del árbol sagrado, convirtiéndolo en parte de un lugar de oración, Kagome se encargó de rodearlo de pergaminos, y en el interior del templo, se encontraba la perla de Shikkon, cuya energía parecía dormida, su brillo permanecía y su pureza también, pero no irradiaba ese poder que los youkais y demonios, codiciaban, al menos no del modo tan agudo que antes tuvo, el pozo fue cercado dentro del templo, haciendo de este el nuevo santuario de la aldea, y de muchas otras que venían en busca de la ayuda de la extraña sacerdotisa, venida desde tierras lejanas, y que se desposara con un hanyou, un ser para algunos respetado, para otros despreciado, pero aquello ya era parte de su diario vivir.

Dejaron algunas flores, en la tumba que crearon para Kikyo, una pequeña ermita, que contenía en su interior en lugar de las cenizas inexistentes, un blanco listón para el cabello, y una tablilla mortuoria, que les recordaba a los visitantes que en ese lugar se hacía honor a la memoria de una gran sacerdotisa, que en algún momento estuvo encargada de proteger la valiosa perla de Shikkon.

Kagome e InuYasha caminaban de la mano, el lugar se veía en calma, a la distancia notaron como una pareja conocida para ellos, sus amigos, jugaban con dos pequeños niños, de no más de dos años… sus hijos, el hanyou abrazó a su esposa, desde atrás, dejando que su mentón descansara sobre el hombro de su mujer, uno de sus brazos le cruzara el pecho, para posarse en el hombro contrario.

_**Quise mostrarme ante ti  
como alguien de duro corazón.  
El tiempo pasó, me arrepentí,  
ahora pediré tu perdón.**_

-¿Crees que ya sería tiempo de tener nuestros cachorros?...- consultó con algo de nostalgia al observar la escena que protagonizaban ese par, que desde siempre dieron luces de ser uno para el otro.

-Podría ser…- respondió ella, acariciando la mano que se posaba sobre su hombro – las cosas están más tranquilas…

-¿Sabes cuando comencé a amarte?...- preguntó, con calma, con una pasividad que se había creado en él, al permanecer junto a Kagome, su Kagome…

-No…- dijo sonriendo, buscando la respuesta, le gustaba escuchar estas declaraciones que en ocasiones InuYasha le dejaba caer.

-Cuando me mostrarte que podía dejar de ser un solitario…- aseguró, pegando su boca al oído de ella, que dejó salir el aire algo inquieta, esperando que él no lo notara – cuando vi, que creías en mí…

_**Mi indecisión causó el gran error,  
me dominó el temor,  
hoy me descubrí y ves ante ti  
lo que hay en mí. **_

Se giró dentro del abrazó, notando la sonrisa triunfante en los labios de él, ya la había descubierto, sabía que no podía ponerle un dedo encima, sin que ella respondiera, era un lazo que se había formado entre ambos, y que no deseaban deshacer. Lo observó, enfocándose en sus dorados ojos, un brillo intenso y hermoso se formaba en ellos, uno que le hablaba de eternidad entre sus brazos, algo le decía que ellos estarían juntos el resto de esta y todas las vidas que les tocara vivir, el corazón se le expandía por el pecho al saberlo tan suyo, sintió las manso de él posarse sobre su cintura y sus labios acercarse, pero los detuvo, contrario a lo que InuYasha pudo pensar, poniendo sus dedos sobre ellos.

-¿Y tú sabes cuando comencé a amarte?...- consultó ella, la verdad no sabía de que valía decirlo ahora, pero quería hacerlo, quería que él lo supiera… desde cuando, y cuanto lo amaba.

-No…- respondió con la voz profundo, humedeciendo con su aliento los dedos de Kagome y rozando con el, los labios femeninos que le estaban siendo tortuosamente negados.

-Desde el día que me dijiste que me protegerías…- aseguró ella ahora, sabía que lo descubrió mucho después, pero fue desde entonces, el día en que se sorprendió al notar la decisión de él, ese día había marcado el inicio.

_**Ven quiero saber que eres realidad,  
dame felicidad que hay en ti al reír,  
que hay en ti al llorar,  
lo quiero descubrir,  
por que esperar.**_

La observó un poco más, y por su mente pasaron de pronto tantos momentos, tantas situaciones que los habían unido día tras día, hasta el punto en que las palabras no les eran necesarias, sabían que se amaban, que les era imprescindible estar con el otro, que ya no podían separarse, recordó la cantidad de veces que se arriesgó por él, y una calidez le embargó el corazón, ella lo había sanado… había sanado su frustración y su soledad, logrando que la olvidara casi por completo… tomó la mano de ella que aún permanecía sobre su boca, y la besó antes de retirarla, sacándola de su camino, oprimiendo la cintura bajo su agarre, para asegurarla a su cuerpo, y la besó, sintiendo como sus labios respondían, como una suave caricia, parecía llevarlo al cielo más magnifico, sabiendo que era ella, y solo ella… Kagome… por el resto de la eternidad…

-Gracias…- le susurró, cuando la liberó del beso.

-¿Por qué?...- consultó recuperando el aliento que el hanyou le arrebatara.

-Por salvarme…

Ella tomó el rostro de InuYasha entre sus manos, y lo acercó, con lagrimas en los ojos, para besarlo con algo más de ímpetu, se sentía desbordada de amor, y no sabía de que modo decírselo, las palabras parecían no lograr expresar todo… era demasiado… muchas tristezas, muchas horas de llanto solitario, pero también, momentos que jamás soñó vivir… y era él… InuYasha… su InuYasha… hasta el fin del tiempo…

_**Siempre temí entregar mi vida.  
Hoy ya no es así,  
me decidí y nada habrá que me lo impida.  
Quiero que mi corazón lo goce,  
un sentimiento el desconoce, el de amar  
sin freno entregándose.  
**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Podía escuchar a la distancia el sonido de motos similares a la suya, debía de llegar a tiempo y ayudar en su huída a este hombre, no es que deseara realmente hacerlo, pero lo necesitaba, era parte de la tarea que ella misma se había impuesto, no podía dejar que el crimen de su padre quedará impune, y ellos debían de pagar… además no dejaría que reunieran los fragmentos de la perla de Shikkon, ella debía recuperarlos y resguardarla, como había sido la tarea de sus antepasados.

Salió de la calle que la dejaría justo delante de quien necesitaba, un hombre, vestido completamente de negro, montado en su Honda de competición, lo sabía, lo había averiguado prácticamente todo de él, de su hermano, de su familia… los Taisho… disminuyo la velocidad, pasando por el costado derecho del hombre, no pudo ver su expresión, el vidrio de su casco se lo impedía, de todos modos le guiñó un ojo coquetamente, se posicionó entre los dos pilotos que venían tras él, y acabó con ellos, con dos certeras dagas directo a las ruedas de sus vehículos, se detuvo para evitar colisionar, girando en la primera calle a la que tuvo acceso, sabía que su trabajo recién había comenzado, y no se detendría hasta haber acabado con el linaje del hombre que había acabado con su única familia y sus sueños, ella era una sacerdotisa, como su padre, siempre se lo dijo, como su propio linaje, lo aseguraba, ella, Kagome Higurashi, descendiente según le contaba su padre en una leyenda, sobre el tiempo del Sengoku, en la que una extraña sacerdotisa llegada de tierras lejanas, Kagome era su nombre y la raíz del suyo, ya que por ella la habían nombrado, la mujer que liberó a un mitad bestia que se encontraba sellado en un árbol del tiempo, hechizado para dormir por siempre, la misma que fragmentó la perla y en el transcurso de un extenso viaje para recuperarla y de múltiples peligros en ello, logró domar el corazón impetuoso del hanyou… quizás solo fuera una leyenda, lo sabía, pero no dejaría que la Perla de Shikkon cayera en las manos equivocadas… siendo esta decisión la que daría inicio a grandes cambios y descubrimientos en su vida… todos ellos unidos a los ojos dorados de un hombre que le estaba destinado…

**hakanai omoi zutto**

**donna toki demo negau yo**

**anata ni todoku you ni to...**

_**Despertando tranquilamente...**_

_**Yo siempre, siempre deseo**_

_**Que estos pensamientos efímeros **_

_**Te alcancen...**_

**moshimo eien to yuu mono ga aru nara**

**toomawari shite demo shinjite mitai**

**"bukiyou dakara KIZUtsuku koto mo aru" to**

**wakatte mo tomaranai mou dare ni mo makenai**

_**Si existe la eternidad,**_

_**Quiero creer en ella, aunque tenga que tomar el camino difícil.**_

_**A pesar de que sé que antes me han herido por mi torpeza**_

_**No me detendré; no me dejaré vencer por nadie.**_

**_Fin_**

**N/A: Ciertamente esta historia no fue creada con el propósito de liarse con la otra, pero simplemente se gestó y la verdad, me tiene muy contenta, siempre he dicho, todo es por algo, y las cosas son como deben de ser… y Kikyo… bueno, ella creo que merece ser salvada… ojo… no quedarse con mi hanyou, eso jamás, pero si que descanse su espíritu…**

**Espero que este capítulo final les haya gustado, quise poner el tema "My Will", ya que de algún modo siento que es la que identifica a InuYasha, y en lo personal me agrada mucho, puse la versión que escuchamos en español dentro de la historia y un trocito que me gusto mucho en la parte final, de la traducción directa del japonés, hermosa por cierto…esta ha sido una historia que me ha ayudado a unir mis ideas con respecto a la serie, hay cosas que después de un exhaustivo análisis, del que mi querida Lady Sakura, y Lorena, quienes prestan oído y lectura a mis "ecuaciones" en busca del resultado de cada cosa que voy pensando, pues pude plasmar lo que desearía que fuera un final de anime… sé que talvez estoy pidiendo mucho… pero honestamente quise mostrar las debilidades del ser humano, que contradictoriamente son las que nos hacen más fuertes…**

**Agradecer a todas y todos si es que existe algún varón, que han leído esta historia que como las demás ha sido hecha buscando entregar emociones y momentos gratos que no se nos olviden en el tiempo… les tengo especial afecto a todos quienes dejan sus reviews, son mi alimento se los he dicho, y el modo de conocerlos y saber sus opiniones que son muy importantes… un besito desde el fondo del alma de escritora que poseo, que no es perfecta, pero que entrega en cada obra lo mejor posible…**

**Y gracias por leer…**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


End file.
